Graves consecuencias
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Después de siete años de correr tras la sombra de Asami, Fei Long entenderá de la peor manera que su amor nunca fue, ni será correspondido... Ésta fatal realidad dará paso sin siquiera esperarlo para que una nueva persona irrumpa en su vida y reclame un lugar en su marchito corazón. (Traducción).
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola!

Continúo migrando fics… Esta historia, sin lugar a dudas, es una de las mejores que he leído; aún no ha sido finalizada pero no importa, ¡la esperaré por cuanto sea necesario! ¡Simplemente me encanta! :3

 **Disclaimer:** La historia, al igual que los personajes, no me pertenece. Viewfinder pertenece a Yamane Ayano y esta historia, que es una traducción, pertenece a **Alexis** : **thegreymoon** , quien muy amablemente me ha dado su aprobación.

 **Nombre del original:** **Dire consequences** by **thegreymoon**. (Lo pueden encontrar aquí).

 **Advertencias** : Violencia, Consentimiento dudoso y mucha angustia.

* * *

 **Graves consecuencias**

Los muelles solemnes estaban grises y desolados. El mar rugía salvajemente y las olas se elevaban a alturas aterradoras, rompiendo contra la costa, solo para estallar en violentos chaparrones de espuma antes de disolverse y dejar la tierra desaliñada y mojada.

Dos hombres estaban frente a frente —diferentes en actitud como en apariencia. La distancia entre ellos reflejaba claramente hostilidad y desconfianza. La elegante tranquilidad de uno contrastaba bruscamente con el brillo rebelde del otro y parecían dos mundos completamente distintos, tanto en su nacionalidad como en su comportamiento. Eran como el día y la noche, enfrentándose el uno al otro en zonas de penumbra, donde ninguno tenía el poder para reinar.

Asami estaba oscuro, artero e impecable en su traje hecho a la medida. Su aplomo arrogante y absolutamente controlador era como el hielo a la luz del sol en comparación con Mikhail; quien era mucho más informal, con un estilo menos autoritario, y los salvajes mechones de su rubio cabello se enroscaban desenfrenadamente a causa de la humedad.

—Sé lo que le hiciste —dijo Mikhail, y su agradable, amable y receptivo rostro no coincidía en absoluto con los intensos destellos de sus inteligentes ojos—. Pero, te juro por mi vida que no puedo entender _por qué_ no seguiste adelante. ¡Semejante perdida! ¡La victoria ya estaba garantizada y todo lo que tenías que hacer era recoger tu recompensa!

—No he venido aquí para hablar de Fei Long —dijo Asami con infinito aburrimiento—. Mi relación con él es asunto mío. No veo razón en explicarle mis acciones. —Cubrió el encendedor con su mano mientras prendía su cigarrillo. La breve chispa de la ardiente llama parpadeó y murió rápidamente.

—Estoy decepcionado, Asami —dijo Mikhail—. Tu gusto en todo siempre ha sido impecable y sin embargo aquí estás, fallando de manera espectacular sobre algo tan crucial. ¿Es _eso_ lo que has elegido? ¿ _En serio_?

—No te atrevas a juzgar a Takaba —gruño Asami—. ¡No tienes derecho!

—No —dijo Mikhail—. Probablemente no. Después de todo, es problema de cada hombre con quien decide compartir su cama, pero, ¡simplemente no puedo evitarlo! ¡No tiene precedentes! ¡El gran Asami Ryuichi finalmente perdió la calma y libró una guerra en medio de territorio hostil por el fútil intento de recuperar un subordinado cuyo único valor se mide entre las sábanas! Apenas pude contenerme cuando me enteré de la noticia; ¡casi era demasiado fantástico para creerlo! ¡Estaba muy ansioso por conocer a tu nuevo favorito, porque seguramente una criatura cuyo valor consideras superior al _suyo_ sería una maravilla que el mundo jamás habría visto! Pero después de todos los problemas que pasé para organizar una reunión, el resultado resultó ser muy... —Hizo una pausa y su labio se curvó con disgusto mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada—. Decepcionante.

—Este es un asunto personal —dijo Asami—. Así que, ¿por qué te entrometes?

—¡Porque, claramente, la situación exige la intervención de alguien con sentido común y me ofrecí para el puesto, ya que estoy ampliamente calificado para el trabajo! —dijo Mikhail—. Yo siempre había contado con tu juicio para mantener a raya a Fei Long, Asami, pero ahora que has decidido unirte a él en su locura, ¡no puedo simplemente mantenerme al margen y esperar hasta que los dos se maten!

—¿Cómo es este tu problema?

Mikhail rio.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo, bastante divertido—. ¿Cómo es _este_ mi problema? Obviamente, no voy a fingir que estaría particularmente devastado si tuvieras que encontrarte con un final cruel y prematuro en Hong Kong, ya que difícilmente eres una de mis personas favoritas, pero el hecho es que eres un hombre singularmente difícil de reemplazar. Me ha tomado años establecer rutas a través de Japón y cualquier perturbación ocasionada por tu muerte sería un inconveniente. Y en cuanto a Fei Long... Bueno. ¿Realmente necesito explicar a estas alturas porque cualquier daño que sufra es simplemente _inaceptable_?

Asami exhaló una nube de humo gris y lo miró con unos ojos fríos, entornados.

—Me está haciendo perder el tiempo, Arbatov —dijo decisivamente—. Acabemos con esto. Haga la llamada.

—¡Ouch, qué temperamento! ¡Por dios, eres un hombre impaciente! ¿Ves? Estoy llamando. No hay necesidad de morder —dijo Milkhail y sacó su teléfono—. ¡Yo estoy de tu parte, Asami! Nada me complacería más que asegurarme de que te largues a Japón y vivas feliz por siempre con tu bonito perrito, lejos del alcance de Fei Long. ¡Cómo un hombre que se precie puede elegir una mascota por sobre un príncipe está fuera de mi comprensión, pero es un hecho que tu pésimo gusto en semejantes cosas ha hecho mi vida más fácil y estoy muy agradecido por ello! —Sonrió a Asami, quien inhaló una nueva dosis de nicotina y le miró con aparente desinterés—. ¿Hola? ¿Mishka? Ya es tiempo. Está aquí —Con una sonrisa, colgó su celular y extendió sus brazos en un abierto gesto amistoso que Asami deliberadamente se rehusó a devolver—. Hecho —dijo—. No debe tardarse mucho.

Asami frunció el ceño, pero entonces su propio teléfono celular sonó y tiró su cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo con más violencia de la necesaria.

—¿Kirishima? —dijo—. ¿Está bien?

Alguien que no hubiera sabido cómo observarlo probablemente se lo hubiera perdido —el breve destello de emoción que cruzó el perfecto y apacible rostro de Asami como una sombra fugaz; la ansiedad en sus ojos entrecerrados, el apriete en su amplia y hermosa boca, la tensión apenas visible alrededor de sus hombros y luego el repentino estremecimiento de alivio. Su dura expresión se suavizó por un momento mientras escuchaba lo que quería escuchar y Mikhail lo había visto todo— disfrutando del breve silencio que Asami tomaba para procesar sus propias emociones— un largo y vertiginoso momento en donde su concentración vaciló, y que apenas fue suficiente para observar el lado humano del hombre del que se sospechaba por mucho tiempo no tener uno, antes de que la perfecta e impenetrable máscara se deslizara firmemente a su lugar habitual.

—Sácalo de allí —dijo Asami calmadamente—. Llámame en cuanto llegues.

—¿Ves? —dijo Mikhail alegremente cuando Asami hubo colgado la llamada—. Soy un hombre de palabra. El mocoso no ha sido lastimado.

—Ya me has provocado lo suficiente, Arbatov —dijo Asami, cerrando completamente su teléfono. Sus elegantes manos poseían una figura particularmente notable en esos ajustados y flexibles guantes negros de cuero, hechos a la medida, protegiéndolo como una pieza más de su infalible armadura. El último detalle para mantener su impasible imagen—. No pruebe mi paciencia. Ya estoy cansado de usted.

—He cumplido mi parte del trato —contestó Mikhail—. He regresado a tu muchacho sin peligro a tus hombres. Confío en que ahora puedas hacer tu parte y me entregues la escritura.

Asami arrojó su portafolio y el ruso lo atrapó. Lo abrió, su boca se curvó hacia arriba al reconocer los documentos en el interior.

—También soy un hombre de palabra —dijo Asami—. Confío en que esté satisfecho.

—Más de lo que puedo expresar —dijo Mikhail—. Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo —sentenció Asami, sacando otro cigarrillo—. Pero para mí no ha sido ningún placer tratar con usted.

—Cuidado, Asami —rio Mikhail—, podría tomar tus palabras como una ofensa.

—Me importa un carajo —espetó Asami—. Tal vez ahora tiene el sartén por el mango, pero preste atención a mis palabras, Arbatov, si alguna vez vuelve a cruzarse en mi camino, se arrepentirá.

—Y yo que pensaba que todos nosotros podríamos ser amigos — dijo Mikhail cansinamente y Asami frunció el entrecejo con irritación ante su alegría no disimulada.

—Ya tiene lo que pidió y no tenemos nada más que discutir —dijo, dando la vuelta para marcharse—. ¡Si sabe lo que le conviene, no se meta en mi vida!

El seco y penetrante viento se lamentaba como si estuviera de luto y las oscuras nubes se ondularon. El primer relámpago iluminó el hinchado cielo como una puñalada ardiente y fue tan inminente que el trueno que le siguió hizo a la tierra sacudirse bajo sus pies. La tempestad vengativa indicaba un mal presagio.

—¡Asami! —lo llamó Mikhail seriamente—. ¡Espera! —Algo diferente en su voz llamó la atención de Asami y volteó a verle parado allí; solemne y compuesto, la malicia perpetua en sus ojos se sosegó y fue remplazada por algo sombrío y serio—. Sabes para que quiero la escritura. Sabes para qué voy a utilizarla. ¿No te molesta? ¿No te molesta en lo absoluto?

Asami sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo sospechaba que Mikhail llevaba su descaro, su indiferencia como una máscara —muy parecida a su fría indiferencia— ocultando bajo ella una personalidad oscura y compleja. Lástima por Fei Long que lo había hecho, pero de nuevo, siempre había sido un pésimo juez del carácter. Asami casi sintió pena por su enemigo.

—Hong Kong es mi pasado —dijo con indiferencia—. Y tengo la gran esperanza de que esta vez se quede ahí. No me importa lo que haga con la escritura. La Triada ahora es su problema y créame cuando le digo que _sinceramente_ deseo que obtenga todo lo que desea.

Liu Fei Long.

Asami había conocido a toda clase de personas en su vida, pero incluso en el pozo negro de humanidad que vadeaba diariamente, nunca había llegado a cruzarse con alguien que fuera tan oscuro y tan irrevocablemente predestinado por la destrucción. Fei Long era un dragón y su alma era como un pozo de ira y dolor donde el agua era como tinta negra, infinitamente profunda. Lo había enfriado y casi se había ahogado en aquella desesperación, que era tan parecida a la suya. No podía imaginar a alguien queriendo aquello, pero Arbatov tenía derecho a cometer sus propios errores y esto no podía importarle menos.

Los relámpagos brillaban y el viento aullaba. Una limusina negra estaba esperando a cierta distancia y Asami se dirigió hacia ella, sin mirar hacia atrás una vez más.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

La lluvia era violenta y fría. Caía como un velo de tinta negra, y la noche era impenetrable. Parecía como si el cielo y la tierra se hubiesen fusionado en una única y enorme oscuridad, donde el ojo humano no era capaz de distinguir absolutamente nada —hasta que los rayos caían e iluminaban el vasto y fecundo cielo, mostrando brevemente el alcance de su agitación.

Fei Long se movía como una sombra: silencioso, rápido e invisible; guiándose por instinto más que por cualquier señal evidente, aunque no estaba perdido. Su alma conocía perfectamente el camino incluso aunque sus ojos le hubiesen fallado, ya que se arrastraba hacia su objetivo como una polilla que se dirigía a las llamas, sin importarle siquiera la destrucción inminente que le esperaba al llegar a ellas. Había agotado sus últimas gotas de energía y todas sus influencias para conseguir esta dirección y no se arrepentía, pues era impulsado por sus obsesiones, ajeno a cualquier otro camino que pudiera abrirse ante él y significara su propia salvación.

Finalmente la vio: un resplandor, una luz amarilla en medio de aquella densa oscuridad. Era una casa en medio de la nada y Asami la había elegido como su escondite hasta que la terrible tormenta que se había desatado cesara y le permitiera volar lejos de China, lejos de su alcance y lejos de su vida.

Fei Long sonrió amargamente mientras consideraba el simbolismo irónico de todo este espectáculo.

Esta noche era como una amarga imagen de lo que había sido toda su existencia: una desesperada carrera a través de la oscuridad y a través de la tormenta en un fútil intento por tratar de alcanzar la pequeña luz que había sido este hombre que lo había despreciado. Era simple, Fei Long aún no podía olvidarlo, pues la promesa de aceptación y calidez de Asami todavía le obsesionaba. Nunca había logrado acercarse lo suficiente a eso que tanto necesitaba, siempre que lo intentaba quedaba varado en medio de la nada, justo como ahora —cuando todo lo que quería estaba frente a sus ojos y sin embargo seguía lejos de su alcance—. Odiaba todo y odiaba a Asami, tanto como lo amaba si esa oscura, retorcida necesidad que se alimentaba de él como una adicción podía incluso ser descrita como amor. Una vez más, todo le estaba siendo negado y lo contemplaba en la distancia mientras estaba allí, afuera, mojado, esperando en la helada noche. Tenía frío, se sentía miserable y estaba solo —atrapado en su dolor y en su terrible anhelo. Se escabulló hacia adelante, cuidadoso, alerta y completamente seguro de que Asami tenía un ejército de guardias merodeando por toda la propiedad. Era poco probable que el hombre corriera algún riesgo después de todo lo que había sucedido. No arriesgaría su preciosa carga en territorio enemigo pocas horas después de haberlo recuperado.

Fei Long subió con cautela el pequeño acantilado que sobresalía justo frente a la ventana iluminada, a una distancia segura. Dudaba ser capaz de estar un poco más cerca, ya que incluso a simple vista podía observar las pequeñas manchas de color negro extendiéndose como insectos alrededor de la iluminada casa. Contó al menos una docena de guardias armados solo en el porche delantero, cada uno de ellos mortalmente peligroso debido a la fuerte lealtad que sentían hacia el hombre que custodiaban. En todos los años tratando de conspirar en su contra, Fei Long nunca había sido capaz de infiltrar con éxito un espía entre las filas de los hombres de Asami. Cualquiera que fuera el método que Asami utilizara para reclutar a sus súbditos, seguía estando fuera de su alcance o comprensión.

Una punzada amarga de ira se retorció en su pecho mientras los observaba y recordaba la cruel y vergonzosa traición a la que se había enfrentado en su propia organización. Había sido traicionado por todos, incluso por sus más cercanos y valiosos aliados. Todos se habían vuelto en su contra —todos aquellos en quienes más había confiado—, y aún le resultaba imposible decidir cuál traición le había dolido más: la cometida por intereses económicos o la cometida por amor.

Cuando pensaba en Yoh le dolía tanto que tenía que cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundamente para recuperar la calma. Sus lugartenientes le habían vendido a los rusos por promesas de poder y riqueza. Su corrupción y su engaño habían sido como una bofetada en su rostro, porque realmente no se lo esperaba. Le habían asestado un duro golpe a su autoridad —uno del que probablemente no se recuperaría—; sin embargo, la traición de su guardaespaldas de mayor confianza le desgarró como un filoso cuchillo incrustándose en sus tripas, porque Yoh había sido únicamente un simple espía todo ese tiempo, un cáncer creciendo peligrosamente cerca de todas sus esperanzas, ambiciones y sueños.

La traición de Yoh fue un golpe contra su persona, contra su integridad, su dignidad y su orgullo; pues semejante devoción tan increíble, tal admirable y duradera lealtad, tal obediencia y amor nunca habían sido suyos verdaderamente, sin importar lo mucho que las apreciara. Asami lo había engañado incluso con esto: con el único subordinado del cual se había sentido más orgulloso.

Todo lo que alguna vez había tenido un valor en su vida no resultó ser más que una mentira.

Con resentimiento, Fei Long sacó sus binoculares y los enfocó hacia la casa, dentro de la cálida y lujosa habitación que estaba cómodamente protegida de la fuerte tempestad. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a quien estaba buscando.

Asami lucía magnífico. El paso del tiempo solo le había vuelto más hermoso, más poderoso de lo que había sido antes. Estaba recostado en la cama —relajado, elegante y parcialmente descubierto—, apoyado sobre la cabecera de su lecho mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, aparentemente perdido en sus propios y profundos pensamientos. Vestía solo un par de calzoncillos ajustados y a Fei long se le hizo un nudo en la garganta solo por observarlo.

Se revolcó en una amarga alegría al observar el pulcro y limpio vendaje alrededor del hombro y de la pierna del hombre, y se regocijó con la pobre e insatisfactoria certeza de que Asami llevaría su marca por el resto de su vida. Disfrutaba del momento, dejando esos viejos resentimientos resurgir; pero entonces la colcha de la cama se movió y Asami miró hacia abajo, acomodándose para permitir que una castaña y revuelta cabeza se acomodara sobre su pecho desnudo.

— _Akihito... —_ Fei Long respiró fuertemente, la herida en su abdomen le lastimaba y el dolor en su pecho despertó como un recuerdo fantasmal.

Sí, también estaba marcado, marcado por toda la eternidad, pero a un nivel más extremo y más profundo; un nivel en el cual Asami nunca estaría. Las heridas de Asami eran superficiales y se curarían con el tiempo, mientras que las suyas nunca podrían sanarse, puesto que estaba muriendo a causa de ese dolor amargo que solo las hacía más grandes y más profundas a medida que transcurrían los años, recordándole a cada momento lo absurdas que habían sido cada una de sus victorias. En el momento en que Asami decidió cortar todo contacto entre ellos, Fei Long había comprendido que debía ser porque ya había recuperado al muchacho, así que ver a Akihito a su lado no fue ninguna sorpresa. Sabía incluso antes de observar que si alguna vez se encontraba con uno de ellos nuevamente estarían juntos.

La única razón por la que Fei Long había alcanzado a Akihito había sido para mantenerlo alejado de Asami. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo fútil que había sido este sueño —pensando que Asami rechazaría a su amante si otro hombre lo poseía, o incluso, si eso fallaba, que el mismo Akihito sería quien se alejaría de Asami, incapaz de soportar su contacto después de haber sido contaminado por las pasiones de otro hombre. Fei Long había tomado por la fuerza lo que nunca debió haber sido suyo en primer lugar y ahora le sorprendía ver con qué facilidad Asami había recuperado todo de nuevo. Debió haber matado a Akihito cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Debió haber enterrado el único lado humano de Asami que él nunca había visto y condenarlo a una vida llena de dolor y arrepentimiento. Ahora solo tenía que culpar a su propia debilidad y a su curiosidad, ya que debió haber actuado antes de conocer al muchacho, antes de darse cuenta de todo eso que le faltaba y que era lo que Asami tal vez buscaba en un amante —antes de que Akihito le diera lástima cuando lo que debía sentir por él era odio— y antes de que hubiera salvado la única cosa preciosa que Fei Long aún apreciaba al recibir ese balazo en lugar de Tao, mostrándole el significado del verdadero sacrificio.

Ahora estaba en deuda con Akihito por salvar la vida del niño. El odio abrumador que sentía por él traía consigo una enorme culpa como un castigo por su ingratitud, haciéndole desear el tiempo en donde todos sus sentimientos eran claros y sin complicaciones. El círculo vicioso de obligación y resentimiento destruyó todo —el amor y el odio que sentía por todas las personas cercanas a él lo estaba matando—, al igual que una enorme escalada de calor y frío transformaban incluso las piedras más robustas en cenizas.

Al final, la cruda verdad era que Fei Long envidiaba a Akihito más que a nadie en el mundo; no tanto por lo que el muchacho tenía, sino por todo lo que era, lo cual le permitía tener todo en primer lugar. Akihito era amado, era apreciado y yacía al lado del hombre al que Fei Long siempre había querido como suyo.

Soñoliento y despeinado, Akihito se retorció en el pecho de Asami y lo miró con esos grandes y parpadeantes ojos. Asami sonrió y le dijo algo que al juzgar por la suavidad reflejada en su atractivo rostro debió ser muy dulce. Akihito se acurrucó y Asami rio, apagó su cigarrillo para poder acariciar la esbelta y delgada espalda bronceada del muchacho. Se inclinó cariñosamente para besar su suave y desaliñada cabellera, y Akihito se estiró para tocar su lesionado y vendado hombro, dejando descansar sus manos allí, mientras volvía a quedarse dormido.

De repente, Fei long se dio cuenta de que al mirar las cicatrices que Asami seguramente tendría por esta terrible experiencia, ninguno de los dos pensaría en ellas como las consecuencias de su sed de venganza. Recordarían solo que Asami las había ganado para que su amante viviera, consolidando el vínculo que había nacido entre ambos antes de que él hubiese intervenido. Se trataba solo de perspectiva y él nunca sería una prioridad para ninguno de los dos. En su intento por separarlos, únicamente había logrado unirlos más. Le había dado a su rival una razón para ya nunca dejar solo aquello que quería y que tenía tanto miedo de perder.

Privado de su último consuelo y sabiendo que solo tenía que culparse a sí mismo por esta última derrota, Fei Long apretó los dientes para tragarse los gritos de desesperación que querían salir de su garganta. Sintió el arma en su cinturón y la apretó con fuerza como si fuera su tabla de salvación, pero el mojado y frio metal no le ofreció ningún consuelo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Matarlos a los dos? Su boca se curvó con amargura ante este pensamiento. Incluso aunque estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y lograra eludir la seguridad de los guardias y escabullirse en la casa, sería para nada. No podía matar a Akihito porque le debía mucho, pero más importante todavía, no podía matar a Asami porque acababa de darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo aún lo amaba.

Era inútil. La única razón por la que todavía estaba allí —varado en medio de la noche, persiguiendo en el frío lo que ya había perdido en medio del frío intenso— era porque ya no sabía cómo parar el tren interminable de su propio sufrimiento.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Akihito dormía tranquilamente al lado de Asami. Yacía demasiado cerca, con su cabeza apoyada en los fuertes y complacientes brazos del hombre. Las luces deslumbrantes en la habitación reflejaban el trauma perdurable que apenas comenzaba a sacudirlo, cuando todo aquello ya casi había terminado. Era siempre más fácil soportar el desastre mientras ocurría que el periodo de sanación que venía tras él y Fei Long lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque aún no había logrado recuperarse de sus propias tragedias a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que había sido la víctima.

Una extraña y retorcida sensación le infestó mientras los veía juntos y estaba dirigida a ellos, porque a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba que Akihito tocara la piel desnuda de Asami, sentía el eco de una emoción superior por las caricias de Asami en la carne de Akihito. Estaba celoso y le sorprendió reconocer tal sentimiento por lo que era. La larga y esbelta mano de Asami acariciaba perezosamente la columna vertebral del muchacho; inconscientemente, lentamente, como un hombre acariciando un gato soñoliento recostado sobre su pecho, y mientras más lo miraba Fei Long, más inquieto Asami parecía volverse. Su mano dejó de moverse, la postura de su cuerpo cambió sutilmente y repentinamente, sin una transición visible, no había nada indolente, no había rastro de pereza en su cuerpo. Estaba tenso, alerta y muy despierto. Sus penetrantes ojos escudriñaban el espacio que le rodeaba y finalmente se fijaron en el enorme ventanal.

Una repentina idea se apoderó de Fei Long con un extraño y excesivo miedo. Asami _sabía_ que estaba siendo observado a pesar de que no había manera razonable de que pudiera saberlo.

Sus pensamientos se desplazaron a esa tarde, buscando posibles errores que hubiesen podido alertar a este hombre; pero no había ninguno, a menos claro que venir a este lugar olvidado por Dios fuera un error en sí mismo. Nada podía haberlo delatado, porque razonablemente, Asami no tenía cómo enterarse de que le había encontrado. De hecho, toda lógica aconsejaba que él no debía estar allí y solo tenía que agradecerle a la locura impulsándole por la situación en la que estaba.

No había estado pensando.

Impulsado por su ira, había venido, sin llevar a nadie con él, porque nadie lo hubiera aprobado. Hubieran percibido su obsesión como debilidad y con justa razón, ya que esta era una debilidad y un gran defecto en su imagen como líder.

—Asami —susurró el nombre, ese maldito nombre odiado y adorado a la vez, comprendiendo con una sensación profunda y vacía en cuánto peligro se había puesto al estar ahí. Los guardias aún seguían merodeando alrededor de la casa sin ninguna alteración en sus filas y esto al menos le consoló un poco. Todo parecía tranquilo, excepto por una cruda y clara advertencia clamándole a gritos desde su corazón que le prestara atención. Estaba en peligro y este sentimiento estaba abrumando claramente sus razonamientos.

Cautelosamente, Asami acarició el cabello desordenado de Akihito y su cuello. Se inclinó y sopló suavemente sobre la piel expuesta, haciendo al joven retorcerse y moverse, dejándole libre para salir de la cama sin alterar su sueño. De paso, lanzó un ligero edredón sobre su delgado y moreno cuerpo, dejando solo visible la parte superior de su rebelde cabeza.

Se acercó al ventanal con firmes y enormes pasos y los pensamientos de Fei Long se aceleraron, sabiendo que Asami no era un ser humano ordinario. Sus instintos se asemejaban a los de un animal criado en condiciones en las que ni él mismo se atrevía a pensar, porque la oscuridad que había engendrado a Asami hacía que incluso el crimen organizado en el cual él se había criado pareciera algo ligero y benévolo en comparación.

Asami percibió la presencia hostil y aunque no podía saber que efectivamente él estaba allí afuera, su oscura y cautelosa mente le confirmó que los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo. El japonés se apoyó en la ventana y la luz golpeó su espalda, iluminándolo claramente. Todo su ágil y poderoso cuerpo fue visible. Su cabello estaba desordenado y la expresión de su duro y hermoso rostro era seria y austera. Inquebrantable, observó la oscuridad, en dirección a Fei Long, como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba, como si pudiera verlo a través de la noche.

Fei Long se estremeció y esperó, conteniendo su respiración como si estuviera en un emocionante juego esperando el resultado final. Parecía como si Asami estuviera analizando la situación, pensando, decidiendo, y después finalmente, actuando. En un rápido e imponente movimiento cerró las cortinas, alterando a Fei Long ante la brusquedad de su movimiento. Extrañamente, sintió un eco de dolor, como si alguien le hubiera cerrado la puerta de un golpe en el rostro; pero ahora no tenía tiempo para entregarse a esa extraña sensación. Una perturbación repentina, muy parecida a la que acababa de observar, súbitamente se apoderó de los hombres de Asami, asemejándose a zumbidos inminentes de abejas tras golpear su colmena. Uno de ellos, quien estaba obviamente a cargo, convocó a los demás y se reunieron con prontitud. Dio una orden rápida y fuerte señalando con sus manos hacia dónde debía ir cada uno. Se tocó algo al lado de su cabeza —obviamente un micrófono— escuchando por un momento a alguien que solo podía ser su invisible jefe. Se dio la vuelta y gritó una orden brusca. Todas las luces alrededor de la casa se apagaron y todo rastro de vida se disolvió en la oscuridad.

—Maldita sea... —maldijo Fei Long en voz baja, varado en esa oscuridad tan de repente. La lluvia caía y los relámpagos retumbaban cercanos, haciendo temblar el suelo a sus pies. Un inquietante y claro sentido de premonición, un extraño hilo de superstición, le previno que esto no iba a terminar bien, aunque no necesitaba señales sobrenaturales que le indicaran que estaba en problemas.

Cualquier cosa que le hubiera llevado hasta allí en ese momento ya había dejado de importar. Todas sus confusas razones por continuar persiguiendo a Asami, incluso tras haber perdido su ventaja, repentinamente se volvieron irrelevantes y la necesidad de escapar se convirtió en su única prioridad. Estaba a millas de la carretera más cercana, traspasando profundamente la indómita propiedad privada, y tenía que regresar de la misma manera en que había llegado: a pie. La falta de comunicación era probablemente el principal motivo por el cual Asami había elegido este lugar, y Fei Long no dudaba que Asami disponía de helicópteros para desplazarse a cualquier lugar que quisiera ir, pero ahora él no tenía semejantes lujos. Era un ladrón en la noche, uno escasamente armado además, y tenía que huir antes de que fuera capturado.

Fei Long sacó su arma, pensando en que probablemente tendría una oportunidad y una sola ronda de balas si era descubierto. No tenía ningún lugar en donde esconderse en esa húmeda y miserable negrura y en su prisa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para considerar correctamente hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose. Hubiera sido fácil guiarse a la luz del día, pero en la densa e impenetrable noche era más que difícil. Bajo sus pies, el suelo era resbaladizo y traicionero, haciéndole tropezar mientras corría. Imaginó que estaba hecho un desastre; sangrando a causa de una profunda herida en su frente que se había ganado al resbalarse en las hojas muertas en el suelo del bosque, y golpeándose fuertemente contra una roca afilada y saliente. El dolor le distraía, destacaba en medio de un conjunto de otros dolores más pequeños pero igualmente molestos.

Escuchó a los perros ladrando y su sangre se heló ante ese sonido. Podía esconderse de los hombres en la oscuridad, pero no podía engañar el sentido del olfato de un animal. Podía alejarse de los humanos, pero no podía escapar de un perro. Este sería su fin y solo tenía que culpar a su propia estupidez. Se maldijo más de lo que maldijo a Asami y batalló contra el dolor mientras luchaba por encontrar la salida. El frío insoportable y la humedad espantosa no hicieron ningún bien a sus viejas heridas. Aún eran demasiado recientes para este tipo de esfuerzo y otros dolores empezaron a aparecer.

Respirando con dificultad, se agarró su costado y se recostó contra un grueso e imponente árbol, tomando un poco de consuelo de su firme estabilidad y del áspero roce de su corteza contra su temblorosa espalda. Sus pulmones le dolían mientras miraba atrás, tratando de discernir a través de la profunda oscuridad dónde estaban sus perseguidores. No vio nada, pero los sonidos de los ladridos estaban terriblemente cerca. Llevó su arma hasta su rostro, presionando el frío y resbaladizo cañón contra sus labios. Incluso bajo la lluvia, aún podía oler el acero y la pólvora, y el aroma familiar de su arma le tranquilizó un poco.

El breve descanso fue demasiado corto para hacerle algún bien, pero ya no tenía más tiempo para esto. Ignorando el dolor y la debilidad que sentía, continúo. Sus oídos se aguzaron mientras los ladridos de los perros aparecían justo delante de él y con una ola de desesperanza, Fei Long supo que los hombres de Asami estaban obstruyendo la ruta hacia la autopista. No podría escapar.

Sus perseguidores se acercaban a su alrededor, comenzando desde la casa y las fronteras de la propiedad, asemejando un semicírculo de rápida disminución que finalmente se cerraría y terminaría tragándoselo. Se moverían hacia adentro, reduciendo su margen de maniobra, hasta que finalmente fuera capturado en el medio, como un animal acorralado; como una rata miserable y mojada atrapada en un lugar donde se suponía no debía estar. No tenía ningún lugar hacia donde correr, incluso aunque hubiera tenido la fuerza para intentarlo.

Con esos oscuros pensamientos en su mente, aseguró el agarre de su arma y sus ojos se entrecerraron con sombría determinación. Esperó, apuntando su arma hacia el primer estruendo que sintiera a través de las hojas y las ramas, listo para dispararle primero a cualquier cosa que se dirigiera hacia él desde la oscuridad. Le acertó a un enorme y baboso animal justo entre sus perversos y enloquecidos ojos y la bestia aulló. Halado por la gravedad por la que se había impulsado para su salto terrible, cayó y se deslizó sobre el mojado y resbaladizo suelo hasta que finalmente se detuvo a una pulgada de distancia de los pies de Fei Long.

Dios, ¡como odiaba los perros!

El miedo aún seguía zumbando a través de él cuando volteó, escuchando otros sonidos y pensando rápidamente mientras se acercaban. Escuchó una orden brusca en japonés, más ladridos y después las ramas quebrándose bajo las pisadas de muchos pies corriendo. La lluvia caía sin tregua y cegó sus ya ciegos ojos.

Volteó bruscamente hacia los susurros más cercanos y volvió a disparar, satisfecho al escuchar un grito agónico, está vez, de uno de los hombres. Tras su disparo, escuchó a alguien gritar y para su decepción el herido contestó. El muy bastardo aún estaba bien vivo. Fei Long escudriñó la densa oscuridad, esforzando sus ojos en detectar cualquier signo evidente que le permitiera terminar su trabajo, pero los demás se estaban acercando, camuflándose en la noche. Apenas veía sus sombras mientras corrían entre los pilares oscuros de los árboles, pero estaban demasiado cerca como para sentirse aliviado. Siguió disparando sin rumbo alguno, tratando de darle al menos a uno mientras seguían avanzando.

Eran demasiados como para guardar alguna esperanza de victoria. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su pecho le dolía de manera abominable mientras se preparaba para morir, entendiendo con cierto grado de amargura que no tenía ningún motivo para lamentar la pérdida de su vida.

Inclinó su arma, esperando a que le dispararan primero; pasó un momento, luego otro y luego otro. No sucedió, incluso aunque escuchaba a los hombres moviéndose cada vez más cerca bajo el denso, pesado velo de la lluvia. ¿Por qué no estaban disparando?

Un repentino y horrible pensamiento lo agarró: Asami les había ordenado que lo atraparan con vida.

Fei Long ya sabía lo que él haría si la situación se revertía. Sabía lo que había hecho y no había razón para suponer que Asami no le haría lo mismo. Nunca había sido un cobarde, pero pensar en la ira de Asami era un motivo para sentir miedo.

Le había disparado al hombre, había violado a su amante y lo había humillado de todas las formas posibles. La última cosa que ahora podía esperar de Asami, era una muerte apacible.

Sonrió sombríamente para sí mismo comprendiendo que este sería su fin, árido, frío y poco satisfactorio, igual que había sido la mayor parte de su vida. Maldijo todo, maldijo a su padre, a su hermano, a sus traidores aliados y a sus falsos amigos. Maldijo a Akihito, maldijo a Asami, pero sobre todo, mientras situaba el arma en su cabeza, se maldijo a sí mismo.

Los ladridos de los perros resonaron en sus oídos, la lluvia caía y los truenos retumbaban. Su decisión fue una fácil; la única que aún podía tomar para conservar su orgullo como hombre.

No le daría a Asami la satisfacción de atraparlo con vida.

Mareado con una sensación de alivio, Fei Long cerró los ojos. Sus últimos pensamientos giraban en torno a la mórbida y sin embargo satisfactoria comprensión de cuán eufórico era el tener por fin un motivo para darse por vencido. Riéndose amargamente ante la parodia que había sido toda su existencia, presionó el arma en su sien y con mano firme apretó el gatillo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Clic._

A Fei Long le tomó un largo segundo procesar que el arma no se había disparado y que aún estaba vivo. La lluvia seguía cayendo y los perros aún ladraban. El frío que le nublaba la mente se colaba a través de su ropa mojada y se hundía en su propia carne, helándole desde la médula hasta los huesos. El centro de su ser latía fuertemente y el malestar que sentía era tan vasto que hacía rato se le había transformado en un dolor profundo y abrumador.

 _Clic, Clic, Clic_.

Apretó el gatillo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, incapaz de creer su terrible mala suerte y la brutalidad y crueldad del destino que se había llevado hasta eso, su último medio de escapar.

—¡No! —gritó silenciosamente en su interior. El sonido del cañón vacío era aterrador e indignante a la vez; era el sonido de la desesperación, un monumento a la traición y un preludio a su vergüenza. Incluso su arma lo había traicionado, condenándolo a sus peores temores y a la última humillación que estaba seguro traerían las manos de su enemigo, quien no tenía ninguna razón para sentir algo por él excepto odio y desprecio.

Asami no era un hombre indulgente.

Desesperado, Fei Long miró a su alrededor, observando las sombras moverse. Respiró con fuerza, sabiendo que a sus perseguidores los había alertado su falta de balas y que su ataque seguramente llegaría rápido, antes de que tuviera tiempo para recargar. Contempló si debía intentarlo de todos modos, pero incluso ya era demasiado tarde. Una sombra se acercó hasta él, peligrosa y rápida, y apenas pudo reunir la velocidad y la fuerza necesaria para repeler el ataque.

—Ten cuidado. —Escuchó emitir una advertencia en japonés—. ¡El jefe lo quiere con vida!

Fei Long era un combatiente entrenado y su desesperación, su rabia, le dieron una ventaja que normalmente no hubiera tenido. Luchó como un animal acorralado, como un hombre que ya no tenía nada que perder.

El talón de su pie golpeó la mandíbula de un hombre y tuvo la satisfacción de sentir el hueso aplastarse por la fuerza del golpe. Sus codos y rodillas se conectaban con vientres e ingles blandos. Sus puños letales no necesitaban fuego y acero para matar, y se movían como víboras en la oscuridad, golpeando con una precisión perfecta donde el daño causado probablemente era el peor.

Pero había muchos de ellos.

Fei Long había sido criado como un asesino. Era un asesino, una máquina impecablemente entrenada de destrucción, pero en su débil estado, no era rival para sus enemigos y lo había sabido siempre. Asami elegía a sus guardaespaldas por su competencia y aunque Fei Long era un maestro en el arte del combate sin armas, sus adversarios no eran la clase de hombres que debían tomarse a la ligera. Pero lo peor de todo, era que ellos estaban descansados y concentrados, mientras que él estaba cansado, herido y adolorido.

Nunca había recuperado todas sus fuerzas tras ser baleado por Asami en Japón y era demasiado pronto para que pudiera valerse por su propia cuenta. La única ventaja que tenía sobre sus adversarios era su desesperación, pero incluso eso se estaba extinguiendo rápidamente, bajo su ventaja aún mayor.

Los perros ladraban enloquecedoramente, distrayéndolo. En movimiento, podía ver el destello de sus ojos iracundos y diabólicos en donde se reflejaba la tenue luz de las antorchas llevadas por sus amos. Había seis de ellos, o al menos esos fueron los que pudo contar, y los hombres los mantenían firmemente con unas correas, evitando que saltaran hacia él y le rasgaran en pedazos. Casi deseó que uno de ellos se desprendiera y le ahorrara el próximo sufrimiento, pero era una idea repugnante. No temía a la muerte, pero sin duda temía morir de esa manera; a merced de una bestia a la cual había odiado toda su vida.

El horror de la idea fue suficiente para hacerle perder la concentración y ese fugaz momento fue todo lo que necesitó uno de sus enemigos para derribarlo. Fue golpeado con fuerza y la intensidad del dolor lo entumeció. La agonía blanca y aguda llameó desde su herida apenas curada y no pudo respirar debido al dolor abrumador. Viendo rojo, se dobló y jadeó, incapaz de gritar. No pudo reunir la fuerza que necesitaba para levantarse de nuevo y apenas fue consciente del hombre que se acercaba rápidamente detrás suyo. Su infalible instinto le aconsejó que se agachara un poco y apenas pudo evitar el golpe; pero estaba demasiado lento, demasiado miserable y demasiado herido para reaccionar adecuadamente y evitar el siguiente ataque. Algo duro le golpeó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y en un destello de dolor agonizante, su mundo se oscureció finalmente.

Cuando recuperó nuevamente la consciencia, estaba desorientado y confundido. Le costó un gran esfuerzo reconocer su entorno y para su propia consternación se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo arrastrado por el camino fangoso hacia el porche oscuro de la casa. Lo reconoció de inmediato y en un ataque de pánico se esforzó por escapar, pero no pudo liberarse. Estaba siendo llevado con firmeza por dos hombres, cada uno a un lado, cada uno con un férreo agarre sobre cada uno de sus brazos. Su violencia fue respondida con violencia y uno de los hombres le golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. Gruñó de dolor mientras su mundo giraba fuera de control, logrando apenas mantenerse consciente mientras era arrastrado al interior de la casa.

El sótano estaba seco y cálido comparado con la tormenta en el exterior, pero Fei Long aún se estremecía miserablemente por el frío crónico que se había apoderado de todo su sistema. Lo forzaron a entrar a una habitación vacía y oscura sin nada en ella excepto las paredes, el piso y una simple silla de madera. Una luz frágil y amarilla entraba débilmente desde el pasillo y antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando una oscuridad repentina nubló su mundo.

Dejó de luchar y se retorció para mirar. Un hombre alto y elegante estaba en el umbral de la puerta, bloqueando la escasa iluminación con su espalda.

Era Asami y era peligroso, hermoso y oscuro. Tenía una postura única; una presencia que intimidaba y dominaba, por lo que Fei Long no dejó de sentirse afectado por su presencia, atrapado como estaba, perdiendo su propio dominio. Su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras y solo en su mandíbula delgada y esculpida se reflejaba la luz; contrastando como un boceto sobre un papel negro hecho con tinta blanca. El pulcro contorno de su fuerte cuerpo estaba claramente definido por la luz que entraba de afuera y Fei Long tragó saliva, tan impresionado como intimidado.

Asami solo llevaba puestos un par de pantalones que colgaban flojamente en sus esbeltas caderas. No se había molestado siquiera con un cinturón o con abrocharse el botón superior, revelando el elástico de su ropa interior. Las líneas claras y fuertes de su esculpido abdomen se sumergían hasta ellos; tentando y provocando con una fría y descarada sexualidad que era intocable bajo todo el poder y la superioridad que le rodeaba.

Sus pies eran silenciosos y estaban descalzos. Su pecho estaba desnudo, excepto por el vendaje a través de su hombro, gran parte de su eterna humillación; Fei Long no pudo reprimir una punzada de nostalgia que se agrupó en su ingle, haciéndolo endurecer a pesar de su odio, su temor y su vergüenza.

Había un mensaje claro en la falta de ropa de Asami. Su perfección inmaculada lo protegía; lo hacía más que humano bajo cualquier circunstancia, y la falta de su armadura habitual, su obvia elección para enfrentar a Fei Long tan expuesto, era una declaración de cuán poco le temía y de lo poco que pensaba en su visita. Solo al estar en frente de él tan abierto y desprotegido, degradaba la presencia de su enemigo y lo menospreciaba como hombre.

La sutil burla de Asami no pasó desapercibida y avergonzado por semejante exhibición descarada de poder, Fei Long se tragó la bilis que subió por su garganta.

—Tenía razón, señor —dijo Kirishima, de alguna manera sorprendido por su aspecto informal y por el peligroso ánimo que emanaba—. Atrapamos a un intruso.

Asami ladeó la cabeza hacia él y la luz cayó fuertemente en su mandíbula; bajo su erguida y pequeña nariz, acentuando sus nítidos y hermosos rasgos y subrayando las líneas de un rostro que parecía casi irreal debido a su perfección abrumadora. Su boca gruesa y bien formada se elevó en una sonrisa fría y desapasionada, y Fei Long enrojeció de ira ante el desprecio absoluto que vio reflejado en ella.

Su propia apariencia no le favorecía y él sabía lo que parecía; húmedo, manchado de barro y anónimo en ese ajustado negro que le había permitido entrar a hurtadillas a través de la noche sin ser visto. Su rostro estaba cubierto, pero no dudó que Asami sabía de quien se trataba desde el momento en que había puesto sus ojos en él.

Silencioso sobre sus pies descalzos, Asami se dirigió hacia delante, esparciendo un aire de poder y malicia. Sus ojos perversos y estrechos finalmente lo enfocaron y con su cabeza inclinada hacia un costado miró a su prisionero con atención, midiéndolo de pies a cabeza y dejándole sentir su desprecio. Fei Long respiró con fuerza, ardiendo por el obvio insulto y humillado por este juego de superioridad.

Se estremeció hasta la médula por la proximidad de Asami. El calor de la piel desnuda del hombre se apoderó de él y contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba a que hiciera su movimiento; logrando apenas contener un grito agónico cuando el pasamontañas fue arrancado brutalmente de su cabeza.

Su cabello largo y oscuro cayó libre en un mojado y enredado desorden, y Fei Long se negó a bajar la mirada mientras Asami le sonreía.

—Bueno, señores —dijo—. Parece que tenemos una serpiente entre nosotros.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Las sombras se extendían a través del hermoso rostro de Asami como una diabólica máscara y sus pálidos ojos dorados brillaban en la escasa luz. Parecían muy brillantes y perversos en la tenue oscuridad y Fei Long casi no pudo reconocerlo de esta forma, como si ya no fuera un hombre sino un demonio engendrado por sus peores pesadillas.

—Debo admitir que no creí que tuvieras el valor de mostrar tu rostro aquí, después de todo lo que has hecho —dijo Asami divertido—. Pero creo que debí haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo que nunca debo subestimar la intensidad de tu estupidez.

Su larga y elegante mano se deslizó por la fría mejilla de Fei Long fingiendo dulzura, y el diminuto susurro de calidez que emanó de su toque irreflexivamente hizo que todo su cuerpo respondiera con deseo. Indignado por su debilidad, Fei Long se estremeció y siseó; apartándose del toque, ya que encontraba el tono de Asami demasiado amargo y degradante como para permitirlo.

—Me has robado —dijo claramente y levantó su cabeza con un orgullo inquebrantable; sorprendiéndose incluso por la firmeza de su voz—. He venido por lo que es mío.

La frente de Asami se frunció bruscamente y sonrió, pero sus ojos permanecieron peligrosamente oscuros.

–Yo… ¿te robé? —dijo—. Hm… déjame pensarlo. Si mi memoria no me falla, entonces tendría que decir que se han invertido los papeles.

Envolvió su puño en el largo y oscuro cabello empapado de Fei Long y lo haló; sosteniéndolo firmemente y obligándolo a mirarlo directamente, sofocando fácilmente sus forcejeos con un violento tirón de su pesada trenza. Respirando con fuerza, Fei Long lo miró con un odio intenso.

—Sí, creo que fuiste tú quien me robó primero —continuó Asami, impávido por las miradas mortales de Fei Long—. Creo que fuiste tú quien entró en mi territorio, provocó caos en mi tierra, mató a mi gente y te llevaste la cosa más preciosa que tengo. Tú empezaste esto, Fei Long. ¿De verdad creíste que no habría consecuencias? ¿Qué podrías salirte con la tuya, sin perder nada a cambio?

—¿Empezar esto? —dijo Fei Long con incredulidad—. ¡Oh, no lo creo, Asami! ¡Los dos sabemos muy bien quién empezó todo esto! Tú llegaste a mi tierra, a mi mundo, y desataste el caos primero. ¡Contaba contigo y me abandonaste! ¡Confié en ti y me traicionaste! ¡Yo te amé y tú me rechazaste, y todo lo que he hecho desde entonces ha sido por ti y para ti! ¡Llegaste a mi vida y destruiste todo! Gracias a ti, perdí a mi familia. Gracias a ti, perdí mi libertad. ¡Gracias a ti, perdí mi dignidad! ¡Tengo derecho a vengarme, ya que antes de que tú llegaras tenía mi orgullo! ¡Antes de ti, yo era un hombre!

—Nunca fuiste un hombre, Fei Long —exhaló Asami—. ¡No soy responsable de tus errores! Nunca lo fui. No eras más que un esclavo en ese entonces y no eres más que un esclavo ahora. Nunca fuiste el dueño de tu propio destino; siempre buscando a otra persona para resolver tus problemas, en lugar de resolverlos por tu propia cuenta. ¡Llorando por tu miserable destino en lugar de tomarlo en tus propias manos y tu negación me exaspera! Estoy cansado de acusaciones, cuando la única verdad es que eres débil. ¡Ni siquiera entiendes lo que es el verdadero poder y eso no es culpa mía!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Fei Long hervía con una furia incandescente. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban ardiendo—. ¡He peleado, he matado, he robado! Todo lo que soy ahora, lo he creado yo mismo, con mis propias manos, con mi ingenio y mi trabajo. He superado situaciones imposibles y he alcanzado la cima cuando legítimamente debí estar muerto y, ¿todavía te atreves a llamarme débil?

—Sin embargo, ¡tiraste todo por la borda como si no significara nada! —contestó Asami—. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para vengarte de mí por no haber participado en esa distorsionada y unilateral fantasía romántica tuya que no tiene ningún fundamento en el mundo real?

Fei Long palideció ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué, tú… —rechinó roncamente, pero Asami no prestó atención a su evidente angustia.

—Es posible que hayas llegado al poder —continuó—, pero no sabes cómo usarlo. En la cumbre de tu poderío, arrojaste tu imperio a la ruina solo para tener mi atención. ¡Descuidaste tus deberes y a tus hombres; dejándolos pelearse entre sí como una jauría de perros rabiosos, hasta que finalmente se volvieron en tu contra y mordieron la mano que los alimentaba! ¡Siempre has estado tan absorto en tu autocompasión y dolor que no pudiste ver lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, en tus propias narices! En lugar de construir algo para ti, todo lo que hiciste con tu riqueza e influencia fue destruir, así que ¿cómo puedes exigir el respeto de alguien, sobretodo el mío?

Fei Long rio enloquecedoramente.

—Sí, nunca fui suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿cierto? —dijo con amargura—. Pero sabes qué, Asami, ¡lo superé! Me tragué tu rechazo incluso aunque casi me ahoga. Reprimí mi resentimiento aunque casi me derrumba, y sin embargo, después de todo, después de haberme despreciado, ignorado e insultado, ¡elegiste a ese _chico_ como tu amante! ¡Esto es lo que no puedo perdonar! Después de todos estos años que perdí odiándote, anhelándote, pensando en ti, ¿elegiste amarlo a _él_?

—No son iguales —dijo Asami simplemente y en su voz no había una explicación o una disculpa, solo una simple declaración de hechos.

—No, ¡no somos iguales! —bramó Fei Long—. ¿Qué hay en él, Asami? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Me lo dirás, ahora, finalmente. !Él es un mocoso desaliñado sin estilo y sin sentido común! ¡Ni siquiera puede distinguir el negro del blanco aunque este ante sus ojos! ¡Por todos los dioses, incluso así como es, es inútil en la cama, con su absoluta falta de habilidad o cualquier atisbo de gracia! ¡Traté de descubrir sus cualidades más de una vez, solo para comprender qué demonios es lo que te tiene tan fascinado, y estoy muy decepcionado al informarte que he fracasado completamente!

Los ojos de Asami se estrecharon peligrosamente y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras su puño apretaba su largo y desordenado cabello.

—No es prudente que me provoques Fei Long —gruñó—. Ya tienes demasiadas cosas por las cuales pagar. ¡Yo te hubiera podido pasar por alto cualquier cosa a excepción de esto y tú más que nadie debiste haberlo sabido bien! Te lo advertí ¡Te advertí que no lo tocaras! Pase lo que pase esta noche, tú serás el único que tenga la culpa.

—¿Culpa? —Fei Long hervía de ira—. Oh, no empecemos a decir quién tiene la culpa, Asami. No soy responsable de esto. ¡No fui yo quien hice de nosotros lo que somos ahora! ¡No fui yo quien puso un río de fuego y sangre entre nosotros! ¡Tú nos llevaste hasta este punto! ¡Me insultaste! ¡Me lastimaste! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Tú fuiste quien inició todo esto!

—No inicie nada —respondió Asami y sus palabras eran frías, crueles y claras—. ¡Y ya es tiempo de que enfrentes la realidad! ¡Ese «nosotros» nunca existió. No te prometí nada. ¡No te debo nada; porque tú nunca significaste nada para mí!

Fei Long se quedó mirándolo, mudo por un largo momento.

Este era el hombre al que había amado. Este era el hombre en quien había pensado, con quien había soñado y por quien había sufrido. Este era el hombre que lo había rechazado, que lo había despreciado y que lo había tirado a un lado como un bocado insatisfactorio en su búsqueda por presas más grandes. Este era el hombre que lo había herido mortalmente y después lo había salvado, solo para que pudiera vivir en el eterno dolor.

—Retorcido y maldito hijo de puta —gritó roncamente al final; sus ojos negros se dilataron, heridos y dementes—. ¡No saldrás de esta con las manos limpias! ¡No me desecharás! ¡No me ignorarás! ¡Asumirás la responsabilidad de lo que me has hecho! ¡Tal vez nunca me amaste, pero sin embargo me engañaste! Tú me sedujiste. Me abandonaste. ¡Me robaste! ¡Me lastimaste! ¡Me has asesinado! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho; después de ser quien soy por ti y para ti, no te quedarás ahí y dirás que todo esto simplemente lo he imaginado! ¡Después de todo el daño que me has causado, no seré ignorado! No por ti. ¡Nunca más! ¡Quizá sea todo eso que dices que soy, pero has sido tú quien me ha hecho así! ¡Por ti, soy lo que ahora soy!

El agarre de Asami en su cabello se afianzó y sonrió fríamente.

—Eres tan patético —dijo—. No es de extrañar que tu familia encontrara tan fácil manipularte.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —contestó Fei Long, con el rostro pálido y horrorizado.

Asami sonrió.

—Oh, creo que ya lo sabes —dijo—, ¡simplemente no te atreves a admitirlo! ¡Eres débil y lamentable; siempre suplicando aprobación y atención! ¡Siempre mendigando amor! Esa es la razón por la que tu padre nunca te reconoció, ese es el motivo por el cual tu hermano nunca te respetó. ¡Es porque nunca lo mereciste!

—¡Bastardo! —rugió Fei Long, lanzándose hacia adelante con una furia irracional—. ¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi padre!

Asami se le acercó un poco más; su calor, su presencia, se derramó sobre su prisionero. Violentamente, apretó el agarre en su nuca y lo haló, obligando a su cabeza a echarse hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué crees que te elegí, Fei Long? —siseó—. ¿De todo Baishe, porque crees que te elegí?

—No lo digas —advirtió Fei Long peligrosamente—. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

Asami sonrió fríamente, vengativamente.

—Porque de todas las personas que integraban la organización de tu padre, tú eras el más fácil de usar —dijo cruelmente, sus palabras se retorcieron profundamente—. Tú eras el eslabón más débil. Te elegí, porque al final, después de que obtuviera lo que buscaba, serías el más fácil de desechar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

—Bastardo —suspiró Fei Long.

Una fiebre constante sacudió su cuerpo y se estremeció. Lágrimas ardientes y punzantes brotaron por la humillación y le costó hasta la última gota de su ya despedazada fuerza evitar que se derramaran, aunque ya no podía ocultarlas, puesto que brillaban como estrellas en medio de sus ojos oscuros y torturados.

—De verdad, creí que eras más inteligente —continuó Asami—. No debiste acercárteme otra vez, Fei Long.

La máscara implacable del hombre se había roto, mostrando toda la fealdad de su prolongada angustia; su profundo cansancio, sus demonios internos, su ira desenfrenada y el odio puro que conmocionó a Fei Long tanto como le lastimaba. Durante años, había soñado con Asami mirándolo con algo más que esa calmada y superior indiferencia que hacía a su orgullo retorcerse de angustia mientras yacía despierto en las noches, recordando la falta de pasión absoluta en su mirada. Había deseado al menos su odio cuando no había podido tener su amor, y había terminado conformándose con nada más que la humillante indiferencia que siempre había recibido.

No conocía la verdadera naturaleza de eso que tanto había deseado, y ahora comprendió que no estaba preparado para el dolor de realmente ver su deseo cumplirse. El odio de Asami era una cosa poderosa y tóxica que no era fácil de soportar.

—No te tengo miedo —susurró Fei Long, recuperándose de la avalancha insoportable de ira y dolor. No lamentaba la muerte de ese amor al cual le había dedicado tantos años de su vida, sino el hecho de que nunca había sido real para empezar.

Los ojos de Asami se estrecharon y su boca se retorció en una sonrisa malvada y sarcástica. La mano en el cabello de Fei Long se apretó dolorosamente.

—Oh, pero deberías estarlo —dijo sombríamente—. Todo este caos. Toda esta pérdida. Debiste haberte quedado en tu pequeña guarida, Fei Long. No debiste desafiarme. Pero creo que no es muy tarde para felicitarte. Durante todo este tiempo, estabas desesperado por mi atención aunque hice todo lo posible por eliminarte de mi vida y ahora finalmente la tienes.

Fei Long le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

—¡No creas ni por un solo momento que me intimidas! —se burló—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puedes hacer? ¿Matarme? La muerte será una bendición después de todo el daño que ya me has hecho.

—¿Matarte? —respondió Asami, levantando su ceja mientras repetía sus palabras—. Sí, te voy a matar, ¡pero hay muchas maneras de que una persona muera! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decidir qué te voy a hacer ahora que de manera tan estúpida te dirigiste directamente hasta mi alcance! Verás, Fei Long, no fue solo mi simple existencia la que amenazaste. Amenazaste mi integridad. Me hiciste parecer un tonto. Me desacreditaste. Pero peor aún, fuiste tras _él_ , ¡y él es la única cosa que valoro más que a mi propia vida!

Fei Long tomó un profundo suspiro, y Asami sonrío.

—Es esto lo que temes escuchar, ¿cierto? —se mofó—. Sí, amo a Takaba. Lo amo como nunca podría llegar a amarte. Eres tan defectuoso, que incluso con toda tu hermosura, todo tu ingenio y sofisticación, ni siquiera puedes llegar a compararte con lo que es él, porque no hay nada en ti que un hombre pueda llegar a amar.

—¡No!

—¡Takaba es vida —continuó Asami de todos modos—, es luz y es calor, mientras que tú no eres más que oscuridad, hielo y muerte! Y sin embargo, te atreviste a poner tus manos en él. Te atreviste a profanarlo con tu toque.

Fei Long se rio.

—Debí haberlo matado —susurró con malevolencia—. Fue mi error, de verdad, el que no lo hiciera; pensando en que nunca caerías tan bajo como para amar a esa pequeña rata desaliñada, ¡pero parece que te he sobreestimado! ¡Si hubiera adivinado la verdadera naturaleza de tus sentimientos antes, te lo habría enviado en pedazos y te habría visto desmoronarte por su muerte! Mereces amar y ser amado, Asami, ¡solo para que puedas perderlo tan pronto como seas capaz de apreciar el verdadero valor de lo que pudiste tener! ¡Mereces ver el otro lado de la oscuridad, para que así puedas sufrir mucho más una vez que te sumerjas en ella, sin ninguna esperanza de redención!

—Cállate, Fei Long —gruñó Asami, sus ojos brillaban como peligrosas espadas en la luz tenue y Fei Long sonrió, viendo claramente el mayor temor de su enemigo por primera vez. Lamentó con pesar el no haberlo descubierto antes, ya que había estado demasiado absorto en su propio sufrimiento como para realmente comprender el de alguien más.

—Espero que Takaba nunca purgue el veneno que he derramado en su alma —continuó, impertérrito—. Espero que lleve mi huella en su espíritu por lo que le quede de vida. ¡Le deseo una muerte lenta y dolorosa a tu lado; para que así puedas ver su descenso a la ruina mientras eres incapaz de detenerlo y cuando eso suceda, espero que te acuerdes de mí!

—Eso... nunca va a suceder —dijo Asami herméticamente, y Fei Long ronroneó.

—Oh, pero sucederá —dijo—. Si lo que he hecho no es suficiente para matarlo, tengo confianza en que tú mismo terminarás el trabajo. Verás, Asami, no me necesitas para destruirlo. Lo harás con tus propias manos, porque en el fondo, eres igual a mí. Eres maldad. Eres oscuridad. Eres muerte. Él no sobrevivirá a tu lado.

Vio como el rostro de Asami se retorcía por sus palabras, tornándose tan distorsionado por el odio, que a pesar de la belleza del hombre, fue casi horrible verlo. Su agarre se apretó insoportablemente en su cabello, pero a pesar de ello Fei Long le sonrió, ignorando cualquier idea de dolor.

—Matarte simplemente no será suficiente —gruñó Asami—. ¡Lo que yo quiero para ti es todo lo que le has hecho! ¡Quemaría cada cicatriz que has dejado en el alma de Takaba en tu propia carne, con mis propias manos, si la sola idea de tocarte, aunque solo sea para destruirte, no me disgustara tan profundamente!

Enloquecido, enojado y visiblemente lastimado, Asami parecía casi humano mientras pronunciaba sus amenazas; dejándole a Fei Long pocas dudas de lo que significaba cada palabra.

—Pero hay otras formas de conseguir mi venganza —dijo—. Hay treinta y cinco de mis hombres aquí conmigo. Ninguno de ellos tiene el mismo problema que yo contigo. Tú eres bastante bonito y apuesto a que cada uno de ellos estaría más que dispuesto a... a darme esta satisfacción.

—Retorcido y funesto hijo de... —susurró Fei Long, su rostro palideció de todo color.

—Sería muy divertido verlo —continuó Asami, luciendo aterrador en la calma que había envuelto alrededor de su ardiente ira—. Me pregunto cuántos podrás soportar antes de que finalmente te desangres hasta morir a manos de uno de ellos, aunque espero que puedas soportar mucho, mucho tiempo y tengas la oportunidad de apreciar la gravedad de tu error.

—¡No te atreverías! —dijo Fei Long en una voz baja y letal, y Asami sonrió.

—¿No?

Una repentina perturbación lo silenció y se tensó completamente. Astuto y alerta, volteó; sus oídos se aguzaron al escuchar el sonido de pies corriendo y ruidos de insultos, tropiezos y forcejeos. Fei Long miró hacía la puerta abierta, sorprendido.

—¡Asami! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Asami! —Los gritos estridentes resonaron a través del pasillo—. ¡Quiero ver a Asami! ¡Suéltame! ¿Me oíste? ¡Suéltame horrible, hediondo, demente… gorila!–

Era la voz de Akihito y estaba enojado y asustado. Sorprendido, Asami aflojó su agarre en el cabello de Fei Long al escuchar su nombre es esos amados labios y toda la maldad de su rostro se borró en un instante.

Escucharon las voces amortiguadas tratando de razonar calmadamente con el rebelde muchacho, pero rápidamente se escuchó un grito agudo, cuando uno de los hombres o fue pateado o mordido por la luchadora presa que había capturado.

—Asami —gritó Akihito, obviamente maldiciendo a quienes lo detenían por interponerse en su camino—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Asami!

Fei Long intentó gritar, pero Asami rápidamente se giró e inmediatamente apretó su mano sobre su boca para silenciarlo, como si percibiera sus intenciones.

—Tranquilo —suspiró amenazadoramente cuando Fei Long luchó contra su agarre—. Vas a quedarte tranquilo.

Fei Long forcejeó, pero no pudo liberarse. Sus gritos amortiguados y frustrados lo asfixiaron, porque era sujetado con firmeza a ambos lados por dos de los hombres de Asami, con una de las impecables manos de Asami en su nuca y a otra sobre su rostro; inmovilizándolo y capturándolo completamente.

—Asami, bastardo, ¿dónde estás? ¡Asaamiiiii! —Akihito seguía gritando fuertemente y el patrón de pies corriendo trajo un nuevo par de ojos en la puerta. Fei Long lo conocía. Lo había visto bastante a menudo con Asami, en las fotos que sus espías le habían enviado a través de los años. Kirishima. Ese era su nombre y estaba nervioso y agitado mientras miraba a su jefe por debajo de sus gafas oscuras, reverente ante su presencia y temeroso de su ira.

—Asami-sama... ¿qué hacemos con él? —preguntó, sin necesidad de darle más detalles.

Parecía tentativo e inseguro, como si estuvieran tratando con algo sagrado y raro en lugar de ese enérgico y exaltado chico, y Fei Long se ofendió por ello, a pesar de que entendía ese sentimiento. Asami, el dios de sus pequeño mundo, casi había muerto por este enojado y temerario muchacho y eso solo hacia al mocoso preciado más allá de cualquier cosa que conocieran.

Amargamente, Fei Long sonrió para sí mismo. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras respiraba, luchando por contener toda su rabia y locura antes de que lo ahogara hasta la muerte.

Asami hizo señas a uno de sus hombres con un fuerte gesto de su cabeza.

—Mantenlo en silencio —ordenó—. Takaba no debe saber que está aquí.

Los ojos de Fei Long se dilataron de rabia y abrió su boca para gritar cuando Asami lo soltó, pero el otro hombre ya estaba detrás de él; aprovechando la oportunidad para amordazarlo. Un trapo seco y grueso estaba rellenándole la garganta y un pañuelo que le cortó dolorosamente las comisuras de su boca fue atado alrededor de su cabeza. Amordazado, inmediatamente luchó por su dignidad, tratando de recuperar su compostura mientras sus pupilas brillaban con una fiebre clara y desesperada.

Observando a Asami retirarse, apenas parecía humano, estropeado y hermoso como estaba. Él por su parte estaba empapado y pálido, pero aún hermoso en medio de su derrota, con su largo cabello negro cayendo alrededor de él en un enredo de exquisita seda. A pesar de su oscura y deteriorada hermosura, Asami escasamente le echó un vistazo mientras salía de la habitación, envuelto en su oscuridad como si fuera una capa mientras se apresuraba a correr al llamado afligido de su amante.

Fei Long lo odió como nunca antes había odiado en su vida, y una sola lágrima degradante cayó por su perfecto rostro; marcando el inicio del fin.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Mikhail finalmente salió de la sala de reuniones, con Yuri pisándole los talones. Sus hombres de inmediato saltaron a atenderle, aturdidos por esperar durante las horas interminables que él había pasado adentro; negociando la ventaja que necesitaba para obtener lo que quería, evitando que su propio imperio se derrumbara en el proceso.

Mikhail no les prestó atención. Le seguían los pasos y luchaban tras él tratando de mantener su exigente paso. Le palpitaba la cabeza y no se molestó en ocultar su irritación. Su boca estaba apretada herméticamente, cejas caídas y sus ojos sombríos y oscuros. La tensión en su cuerpo fuerte y ágil era tan densa, que era casi visible. Había ganado la batalla de esa noche, pero por poco, y sus hombres lo conocían demasiado bien como para cuestionar su ánimo.

Descargó su mal humor en los botones del ascensor cuando se negó a llegar tan pronto como lo deseó, y golpeó su puño contra la pared cuando la malvada pieza de maquinaria se negó a ceder ante su violencia.

—Mikhail, cálmate —le reprochó su tío y el tono razonable del hombre rechinó en sus nervios tanto que fue nauseabundo—. Todavía no estamos solos. Están observando, así que no les des la satisfacción de verte perder el control.

Mikhail le lanzó una mirada furiosa, casi gruñéndole, pero Yuri le sostuvo la mirada serenamente, totalmente imperturbable por su horrible genio. De reojo, vio a los chinos moviéndose fuera de su vista y supo que el hombre tenía razón. Respirándo profundamente, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, esperando a que la imprudente hostilidad nublando su juicio se desvaneciera.

Con un melódico campaneo, la puerta del elevador se abrió, casi sorprendiéndole, ya que su preocupación y su cansancio casi le habían hecho olvidar lo que estaba esperando.

Suspirando profundamente, entró y se dejó caer contra la pared. Sus hombres lo siguieron y la puerta se cerró. La necesidad absoluta de sueño latió desde la médula de sus huesos y se rindió en su agotamiento mientras el elevador zumbaba en su camino de ascenso. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, derivando en el confuso borde de la inconsciencia en lo que duraba el viaje. Escuchaba a sus hombres hablando entre sí, pero sus voces parecían en cierto modo distantes e irreales, ya que a pesar de que sabía lo que las palabras que decían significaban, su mente sobrecargada no podía unirlas en un significado coherente.

El timbre plateado envió un estremecimiento de emoción por su espina dorsal y le sacó de su inconsciencia. Captó la mirada de desaprobación de su siempre vigilante tío y respirando profundamente, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada cuando Yuri abrió la boca para hablar. Eligió ignorarlo, avanzando a grandes zancadas se les adelantó tan pronto como la puerta del ascensor se abrió, pero el hombre se apresuró tras él, impávido.

—¡Mikhail, espera! —Le oyó llamar, pero se negó a obedecerle.

—No estoy de humor —dijo herméticamente cuando Yuri lo alcanzó de todos modos.

—No me importa si estás o no de humor —contestó Yuri—. Me escucharás. Mikhail, esto es... ¿Qué demonios...?

El sonido repentino de su celular lo interrumpió y sacó el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo para mirar el identificador de llamadas.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Mikhail en voz baja mientras su tío tranquilamente se quedaba atrás, alejándose de su compañía para contestar la llamada. Era probablemente algo importante, pero Mikhail estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse.

—No quiero ser molestado —le dijo a sus hombres mientras deslizaba la tarjeta en la entrada de su lujoso apartamento.

—¡Por supuesto, señor! —dijeron y automáticamente tomaron sus puestos allí, como su guardia personal.

Cerró la puerta enfrente de ellos y las luces tenues automáticamente cobraron vida mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, Mikhail se recostó contra la puerta cerrada. El silencio espeso y bienvenido calmó sus desgastados nervios y echó hacia atrás su cabeza, frotándose la nuca con sus cansadas manos. Momentos más tarde, se sobresaltó al encontrarse a punto de caer dormido en ese mismo lugar, aún vestido y de pie. Bostezando, entró en el dormitorio y gimió mientras todos sus paralizados músculos protestaban mientras se estiraba.

Descuidadamente, se despojó de su chaqueta y miró a través del ventanal descubierto, para ver la tormenta rugiendo en la noche. Los relámpagos agudos y dorados brillaban en la oscuridad impenetrable, pero estaba demasiado soñoliento para apreciar la belleza salvaje de todo el espectáculo.

Este había sido un día muy productivo. Las negociaciones con la Tríada habían salido bien, aunque nunca había dudado que no serían como esperaba, porque el precio del bajo mundo asiático era solo dinero después de todo y tenía más del que posiblemente pudiera llegar a gastar.

Sus planes finalmente estaban tomando forma y el intercambio con Asami había salido justo como lo había deseado. La escritura del casino era suya y ese hombre probablemente ya estaba de camino a Japón y fuera de la vida de Fei Long para siempre; junto con el constante dolor que había significado para el dragón de la Tríada y la tenue posibilidad de que esos dos alguna vez reanudaran su malogrado romance.

Tan desconcertado como estaba por la elección de Asami en cuanto a hombres, no podía dejar de sentirse agradecido por sus extraños gustos, ya que le dejaba el camino libre y absolutamente abierto para reclamar lo que quería. Aunque se había sentido intimidado por la gran parte que Asami ocupaba en la vida de Fei Long, le deseó la mejor de las suertes con su enérgico amante, tan lejos de Hong Kong como pudiera.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca de tener finalmente al hombre de sus sueños, tan cerca que ya casi podía sentir su piel bajo sus labios.

—Fei Long —suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente caliente contra el frío cristal—. Ahora, no pasará mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, esa persistente sensación que había estado arrastrando durante todo el día aún estaba con él, levantando la bandera roja de alarma, incluso mientras mentalmente recontaba todos sus logros. Latía en su pecho como un dolor crónico, calmándose un poco solo para reaparecer después en intervalos regulares, recordándole que algo estaba muy mal en medio de todos sus logros. Era como si un hilo de una oscura y misteriosa fuerza estuviera maniobrando en su contra, arrastrándose a través de su actual buena suerte y deshaciendo el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba torciéndose pero no podía precisar qué era exactamente. Su mente giraba en círculos inútiles, y sin importar lo mucho que pensara en ello, cuán cuidadosamente examinara sus acciones, no pudo encontrar ninguna falla en sus planes. Todo estaba saliendo bien... casi demasiado bien, excepto por esa sensación carcomiendo y hormigueando que todos sus esfuerzos estaban a punto de desmoronarse. Esto era más que frustrante; la sensación de tener algo en la punta de sus dedos, solo para verlo arrastrarse cuando trataba de alcanzarlo.

El mal presagio persistió durante toda la noche y estaba tenso y expectante, temeroso de que cuando esta amenaza se expusiera fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Lentamente, empezó a desnudarse, casi tentado a renunciar a la ducha que desesperadamente necesitaba a cambio de solo colapsar en la cama espaciosa y cómoda.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió y volteó sorprendido, solo para ver a Yuri entrar sin siquiera tocar; tranquilo y cómodo, como si no estuviera invadiendo su privacidad.

—Creo que dije que no quería ser molestado —dijo Mikhail fríamente; sus manos dejaron su cinturón medio desabrochado mientras se alejaba un poco más hacia el interior del apartamento, descalzo y con el torso desnudo.

—Tú no eres lo suficientemente mayor o poderoso para negarme la entrada, muchacho —dijo Yuri—. Tengo algo que decirte y es mejor que me escuches. Mi opinión aún sigue siendo de valor para ti.

Mikhail resopló a modo de burla y le miró fríamente.

—El día que no tengas una opinión sobre mi vida privada, probablemente moriré por la sorpresa, tío— dijo y el hombre frunció el ceño.

—Cuando tu vida privada se desborda para incluir a toda la organización deja de ser privada —contestó Yuri—. No puedo respaldarte y guardar silencio cuando estás arriesgando tanto por este ridículo enamoramiento.

—No es tu problema.

—Sí es mi problema, Mikhail —dijo Yuri—. ¡No eres solo tú quien se está poniendo en peligro, también nos estás arriesgando a todos nosotros! ¡Es Baishe! ¿Lo has olvidado? ¡Una serpiente es una serpiente, Mikhail! Aunque sus colores sean hermosos, sique siendo venenosa. ¿De verdad crees que eres capaz de manejar una sin llegar a ser mordido?

—Tío... —dijo Mikhail con cansancio.

—En este momento, tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

—Deja a mi padre fuera de esto.

—¿Cómo puedo? ¡Tenía grandes esperanzas para sus hijos y tú eres el único que sigue con vida! ¡Tú eres el único que aún puede realizar sus sueños, pero sigues optando por perder todo lo que ha hecho por ti, todo en lo que te has convertido, todo lo que puedes llegar a ser solo por satisfacer necesidades bajas e impuras!

—Tío —dijo Mikhail—. Ahora sería un buen momento para parar.

—Dios te castigará, hijo —siguió Yuri dramáticamente, puño apretado y rostro dilatado por el fervor de su fe cuando Mikhail rodó sus ojos con infinito aburrimiento—. ¡Te aniquilará con Su poderosa ira por tus deseos impíos! ¡Te arruinará por caer en el pecado! ¡Te destruirá por tu falta de humildad y falta de voluntad para arrepentirte! ¡Tu arrogancia y tu falta de fe definitivamente no tienen competencia!

Mikhail escuchó sus diatribas con desinterés y bostezó ampliamente cuando terminó.

—Simplemente no puedes soportarlo, ¿verdad? —dijo jovialmente—. El hecho de que ya no tienes poder sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Soy el dueño de mis propias acciones y eso te corroe en vida.

Los ojos de Yuri brillaron sutilmente. Puños apretados y fosas nasales dilatadas mientras se esforzaba por contener su ira.

—Yo lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti —dijo roncamente, y la boca de Mikhail se curvó en una fría sonrisa.

—¿Solo lo mejor para mí? —dijo, sonando casi divertido—. Bueno, estoy seguro de que piensas que eso es cierto, tío, pero ya sabes lo que dicen. El camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones.

Con esto, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la barra, sintiendo los ojos de Yuri ardiendo en su espalda desnuda, clavándose en las terribles cicatrices que estaban allí. Eso silenció al hombre agradablemente y Mikhail sonrió misteriosamente, mientras se servía el trago que tanto necesitaba.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —dijo Yuri con una voz suave y enojada—. ¡Lo que estás haciendo está mal y lo sabes, de otra forma no estarías tan a la defensiva respecto a esto!

—¿Mal? —dijo Mikhail, balanceando el vaso entre sus dedos, mirada inquebrantable mientras observaba fijamente a los ojos del hombre—. Te aseguro, tío, que poco de lo que he experimentado en mi vida jamás se ha sentido tan bien como esto. Debo tenerlo. Lo tendré y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Y para que conste, no soy yo quien está a la defensiva. Tú estás siendo ofensivo. ¿Ves la diferencia que hay?

—Mikhail, él no es solo un hombre, también es de la Tríada —dijo Yuri, ignorando su último comentario. Por la forma en que las venas sobresalientes palpitaban en sus sienes y por la fuerte sequedad del tono de su voz, Mikhail estaba seguro que el hombre estaba tratando de mantener la calma, y le interesó ver cuánto podía presionarlo antes de que se agrietara por todas partes—. Es un puto, hijo de una puta. Su sola existencia es la evidencia de la traición. Toda su vida está marcada por la traición. Nació en ella, vive por ella y morirá por ella. ¡Si solo pensaras en ello con cabeza fría, estoy seguro de que te darías cuenta de que no podrías querer algo así en tu vida!

Mikhail había escuchado ese discurso tantas veces, que ya no tenía la potencia para siquiera hacerlo enojar, y mucho menos intimidarlo para hacerlo retroceder, pero le divertía ver a su tío sacar la misma historia una y otra vez. Su absoluta falta de creatividad nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, y pensó irónicamente que al menos era agradable que el relato fuera interesante y cercano a su corazón, puesto que se había visto obligado a escucharlo infinidad veces.

«Un puto, hijo de una puta». La primera vez que había visto a Fei Long, había sido golpeado por su dolor más que por su hermosura sobrenatural. Era una escultura; una obra maestra viviente con el porte perfecto, el rostro perfecto, una máscara perfecta, con poder ilimitado a la punta de sus dedos delgados y perfectamente cuidados; sin embargo, estaba roto por dentro, con una herida abierta en su alma y un torbellino de oscuridad gritando en su interior que emocionaba y aterraba. Una profunda sensación de tragedia le cubría como un velo, empapándolo y permeando todo lo que tocaba. El oscuro manantial de amargo dolor que Mikhail había visto en sus intensos y negros ojos no podía deberse a obra de la vida, sino de algo sinuoso que se extendía a través de generaciones de infelices destinos.

Esto en cierta forma tenía sentido, porque algo tan hermoso como Fei Long no podría haber llegado a existir a menos de que fuera para que estuviera tan profundamente defectuoso. Esto había detenido el aliento en su pecho al verlo y había sabido que debía tenerlo, o morir de anhelo si no podía, porque enamorarse de alguien como Fei Long era una enfermedad de la que ningún hombre podía recuperarse.

—Él es todo lo que quiero en mi vida, tío —dijo Mikhail.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —gritó Yuri horrorizado.

—Él es la otra parte de mi alma —continuó Mikhail—. La parte que me falta, que completará mi destino. No puedes estar en contra de eso.

Yuri bufó a modo de burla.

—La parte que te falta, ¿eh? —dijo—. ¡No seas tan dramático! ¡Todos sabemos de qué se trata esto! ¡Él es hermoso, se lo reconozco! Con semejante rostro tan bonito es capaz de enloquecer y empujar incluso al mejor de los hombres a la transgresión y lo entiendo, pero ¿realmente es necesario todo esto? ¿No podrías simplemente follártelo y terminar con todo esto de una vez, para que todos podamos continuar con nuestras vidas sin que te involucres tan profundamente en ese mundo? Sabes lo que estás arriesgando... No podemos permitir que te ensucies las manos con... ¡esto!

—Tsk, tío —lo amonestó Mikhail con un humor superficial que ocultó su verdadero disgusto—. Realmente no deberías emplear semejante lenguaje repugnante cuando hables de él. Es… es inadecuado al tratarse de una criatura tan sublime. Y no, simplemente no podría _follármelo_ , como tan crudamente lo expones. No es su cuerpo lo que busco. Quiero todo lo que tiene por dar; toda su oscuridad y su dolor. Quiero extirparlos de él hasta que no quede dolor en su alma, y pueda finalmente arrancar la intacta flor de su satisfacción durmiendo bajo esto. No quiero solo una noche de pasión con él. ¡Quiero tenerlo toda la vida a mi lado! Quiero extinguir el dolor de sus ojos y finalmente tenerlo mirándome con amor. Quiero que esté tranquilo en mis brazos, para que así yo pueda encontrar mi propia realización en los suyos. Y si tener eso significa ensuciarme las manos, entonces, ¡que así sea! Tus objetivos ya no son los míos.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, pequeño tonto —dijo Yuri en una voz baja y enojada—. ¡Tú no puedes elegir tus objetivos! ¡Hay mucho más en tu destino que la simple satisfacción de tus bajos deseos! ¡No olvides eso!

—Nunca he descuidado mis deberes, así que no te atrevas a sacar eso ahora —dijo Mikhail, un poco de verdadera ira atravesó su voz por primera vez—. ¡Lo uno no tiene nada que ver con lo otro y tú lo sabes, así que no trates de convertir esto en algo que no es!

—Incluso si es así, ¿qué te hace pensar que tendrás éxito en esta locura? —se burló Yuri—. Ahora, tienes la preciosa escritura de Liu Fei Long, junto con la garantía de que sus hombres le traicionarán cuando llegue el momento, pero ¿crees que eso es suficiente? ¿Esperas que te ame por esto? ¿Por convertirlo en un prisionero en su propio mundo, en su propia casa?

—No te preocupes por semejantes detalles, tío —dijo Mikhail con una sonrisa paciente y condescendiente que sabía enloquecería al otro hombre—. Él me amará a su momento; simplemente no lo sabe todavía... Es cuestión de tecnicismos para los cuales no necesitaré la ayuda de la organización, así que no tienes que preocuparte por el funcionamiento de nuestra futura relación.

—¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo! —Yuri se ruborizó de un rojo ardiente por las obscenas implicaciones en las palabras de su sobrino—. ¡Él te destruirá y tu caída nos arrastrará también a todos nosotros! ¡Por amor de Dios, Mikhail! ¡Aún hay tiempo! ¡Regresa a Moscú y olvídate de este desastre! ¡Aún no es demasiado tarde para salvar tu reputación!

Mikhail bostezó y miró a su tío con aburrido desinterés en sus ojos soñolientos.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, tío —dijo—. Cuando regrese a Moscú, será con él a mi lado, o de lo contrario no lo haré.

Le encantaba hacerle esto, dejarle exaltarse y después poner una pared entre ellos. Sabía que no había nada que Yuri odiara más que saber que estaba siendo ignorado y lo hizo de manera evidente, disfrutando la satisfacción de ver sus manos enguantadas apretarse. Los ojos enrojecidos de Yuri se retorcieron en sus cuencas y su boca se estrechó mientras se esforzaba por contener la rabia.

—Rezaré por ti, hijo mío —dijo Yuri roncamente, temblando completamente por su frágil autocontrol—. ¡Rezaré para que veas el error de tus métodos y te arrepientas de tus fechorías!

—Tío, ¿hay una razón para todo esto? —dijo Mikhail irritado, terminando su bebida—. ¿O simplemente estás metiéndote conmigo porque sabes que puedes hacerlo?

Yuri lo miró fijamente, tomando un momento para reagrupar sus pensamientos y ponerlos de nuevo en marcha para eso que le había llevado hasta las habitaciones de Mikhail en primer lugar. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos lentamente. Apretó su puño una vez más y todo su brazo tembló mientras recuperaba el control.

—En realidad, la hay —dijo calmadamente, savoreando la noticia que traía con alegría vengativa.

Mikhail levantó una ceja hacia él.

—¿Y?—cuestionó—. ¿Vas a decírmelo o simplemente vas a esperar hasta que tu sermón me haga dormir?

—Oh, dudo mucho que duermas después de esto —dijo Yuri. Sonrió débilmente, las arrugas alrededor de su boca daban a su rostro una horrible expresión—. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Wong Liu de Baishe.

Para su satisfacción, Mikhail se estremeció visiblemente.

—¿Wong Liu? —dijo—. ¿Qué quería?

—Parece que hay una falla importante en tu brillante plan —continuó Yuri, saboreando cada palabra en su boca como si fuera una deliciosa recompensa—. Ah, Baishe... nunca puedes confiar en que harán lo que esperas, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Mikhail; impaciente, preocupado y sin molestarse en ocultarlo.

—Tu precioso Fei Long ha desaparecido. —Yuri entregó el golpe con fingida preocupación, disfrutando del sinfín de emociones que su sobrino revelaba ante la noticia.

—¿Desaparecido? —Mikhail entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con desaparecido?

—Quiero decir exactamente lo que dije. En Baishe no saben dónde está, así que pensaron que debían llamarte, solo para comprobar si tenías algo que ver con ello. Si tal vez habías puesto en marcha tus planes sin avisarles primero.

Mikhail puso con fuerza el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre el mostrador, erizado completamente por toda la violencia apenas contenida.

—¿Y por qué te llaman a ti? —siseó—. ¿Por qué no me llaman a mí directamente?

—Oh, lo intentaron —dijo Yuri alegremente, sin ocultar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esta pequeña venganza; su justa compensación por ser ridiculizado y siempre ignorado por el joven de cabellos dorados delante suyo—. ¡Pero parece que tu celular ha estado apagado durante toda la noche! Y sigue estándolo, hasta donde sé.

Un frío miedo retorció las tripas de Mikhail al darse cuenta que Yuri tenía razón. Había olvidado encender su teléfono tras salir de la sala de reuniones.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —dijo enojadamente, pero Yuri simplemente levantó una ceja, impertérrito.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora —dijo calmadamente, mirando atentamente mientras Mikhail alcanzaba su descartada camisa, poniéndosela nuevamente con una sombría expresión en su hermoso rostro—. Realmente, hijo, debes prestar más atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor si vas a empezar a involucrarte con estos sombríos individuos. Nunca sabes qué puede salir mal en su traicionero mundo.

—Puedes presumir más tarde, tío —le reprochó Mikhail y pasó sus dedos por su ondulado y desordenado cabello, como si esto le ayudara a despejar sus apresurados y confusos pensamientos—. No tengo tiempo para apreciar tu veneno en estos momentos. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se ha ido?

—¿Te refieres a Fei Long?

—Sí, me refiero a Fei Long —espetó Mikhail, el tono de su voz afirmaba claramente que había sido presionado más lejos de lo que podía soportar—. ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Esto es serio!

—La última vez que alguien recuerda haberlo visto sería alrededor de las nueve de la noche —dijo Yuri, sabiendo mejor que nadie como hostigarlo aún más.

—Ahora son... las tres y media —reflexionó Mikhail, acariciando el puente de su nariz—. Eso significa que se ha ido hace... ¿qué? Seis... ¿siete horas?

—Bueno, sin duda aún no es nada drástico —dijo Yuri, paseándose hasta el bar y sirviéndose una copa en el vaso de Mikhail—. Pero con Asami aún suelto en Hong Kong, uno nunca puede ser demasiado cauteloso.

—Imagino que por ahora Asami ya debe estar de vuelta en Japón —dijo Mikhail, distraído por su propia preocupación.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —contestó Yuri, dejando caer unos pocos trozos de hielo, uno por uno, en la bebida y observando el rostro de Mikhail con una evidente mueca de irritación mientras cada trozo resonaba de manera exasperante contra el cristal—. Incluso aunque esa hubiera sido su intención, ¿cómo esperas que haya podido llegar hasta Japón? El clima es un verdadero alboroto. Todo el tráfico en aire y mar ha sido detenido. Oh, imagino que Asami aún está muy cerca de todos nosotros.

Mikhail lo miró fijamente. El mal presagio, el hilo de mala suerte que le había estado persiguiendo durante todo el día de repente se hizo muy claro. Yuri estaba en lo cierto, Asami todavía estaba allí y estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que hubiera causado la desaparición de Fei Long tenía sus huellas por todas partes.

Yuri tomó un largo trago del líquido oscuro, toda su cara se retorció mientras lo saboreaba en su boca.

—Además... —continuó—. No puedes esperar que el hombre solo recogiera a su amante y se fuera en paz después de todo lo ocurrido. ¿No crees?

—Siete horas —susurró Mikhail para sí mismo, imaginando lo peor. Siete horas era demasiado tiempo—. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

—¿A quién? —Yuri levantó una ceja—. ¿A Asami?

Mikhail tomó su chaqueta y lo miró ferozmente.

—Si no vas a ser útil —dijo fríamente—, ¡entonces al menos ten el sentido común para saber cuándo callarte!

Se precipitó al exterior y cerró la puerta violentamente tras de sí. Yuri se quedó mirando fijamente en su dirección por un buen tiempo, con una sonrisa en su delgado y ceroso rostro. Bebió el trago en su mano de un solo sorbo y finalmente cedió ante sus inaguantables ganas de reír.

Después de todo, había un Dios cuidándolo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Takaba estaba llamándole. Takaba tenía miedo y era su nombre el que llamaba.

Su Akihito.

El sonido del miedo en esos labios tan amados le heló desde la médula hasta los huesos, ya que ahora él también sabía lo que significaba tener miedo. Había estado cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca de nunca escuchar nuevamente esa voz, que incluso el mismo hecho de que pudiera ocurrir le aterrorizó en este momento, cuando ya no podía pretender que el perderlo significara nada.

Por todas las razones, Takaba debió haber muerto y esto habría sido su culpa. Lo había rechazado y lo había negado, porque había sido demasiado cobarde para reconocer cuánto lo necesitaba; cuánto anhelaba su compañía y cómo le hacía sentir pleno y completo tras haber estado vacío y solo durante tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

Si solo lo hubiera admitido antes y hubiera mantenido a Takaba a su lado en lugar de dejarlo ir solo ese terrible día cuando todo su mundo parecía haberse vuelto en su contra, el completo desastre que había sucedido más tarde se hubiera evitado.

Pero, había estado demasiado ocupado y abstraído en sus propios asuntos para ocuparse de él en ese entonces y el saber esto le asfixió, robándole el aliento cuando trataba de inhalarlo. Tuvo que detenerse un momento y apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta con sus temblorosas manos para recuperar su compostura, despejando sus pensamientos antes de salir de la habitación. Ya no le importaba en absoluto que su enemigo aún estuviera allí, a la vista, siendo testigo de su debilidad.

Solo Takaba importaba en este momento.

Vio a su muchacho e inmediatamente toda su rabia, violencia e instinto de protección se encendieron al notarlo tan desesperado y asustado. El muchacho estaba siendo inmovilizado por hombres del doble de su tamaño y aun así luchaba imprudentemente contra ellos, moviendo su desgreñado cabello y con lágrimas en su bonito rostro. Pateaba violentamente mientras luchaba por liberarse, fracasando rotundamente en cada uno de sus intentos.

—¡Suéltenlo! —ordenó Asami con más urgencia de la que le hubiera gustado y el estridente bulto de marrón y dorado dejó de retorcerse, sorprendido por el sonido de su voz.

Los grandes y expresivos ojos de Takaba estaban asustados y muy abiertos; parecía un poco impresionado y aliviado de verlo aparecer aun cuando había exigido la presencia del hombre con tan fuerte claridad. Con dolor, Asami se dio cuenta de que Akihito no esperaba volver a verlo cuando se había despertado y no lo había hallado a su lado.

—¡Suéltenlo! —repitió Asami con un tono más calmado, evidentemente molesto por la estupefacción reflejada en los rostros de sus hombres, quienes se congelaron en silencio por el tono de su voz. Inmediatamente, hicieron lo que se les ordenó y Akihito cayó al suelo delante de ellos, desconcertado, pero aún desenfrenado.

Asami avanzó hacia él, pero antes de dar siquiera dos pasos, Takaba estaba de pie nuevamente y echó sus brazos alrededor del hombre en una mancha de color y movimiento.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —sollozó el muchacho contra su pecho, apretándolo tan fuerte que su hombro lastimado le dolió demasiado para soportarlo sin dejar que el dolor se reflejara, pero no se atrevió a apartarlo—. ¡Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías otra vez!

—Akihito, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con severidad, besando su desordenado cabello—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo... yo... desperté y tú no estabas ahí —sollozó Takaba y frotó sus ojos con sus manos—. Estaba oscuro, hacía frío, estaba silencioso y yo... yo pensé...

De repente, sus grandes ojos marrones se estrecharon y observó el séquito oscuro de hombres de Asami reunidos a su alrededor de manera sospechosa.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el muchacho, alejándose de Asami con repentina desconfianza, sabiendo sin que se lo dijeran que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Asami frunció el ceño con disgusto, mientras lamentaba el hecho de que su normalmente distraído y crónicamente ingenuo muchacho eligiera convertirse decididamente en inteligente en los momentos equivocados.

—Vámonos, Takaba —dijo firmemente y agarró su muñeca para conducirlo de vuelta por donde había llegado.

—¡No! —protestó Takaba con vehemencia y le arrebató su brazo, frunciendo el ceño y gruñéndole a los hombres de Asami, quienes inmediatamente se precipitaron hacia adelante, listos para controlarlo una vez la orden fuera pronunciada—. ¡No! No me tratarás como a un niño, ¡maldita sea! ¡Me lo dirás! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—No seas ridículo —dijo Asami simplemente, la aburrida máscara de indiferencia apareció en su rostro como por costumbre—. ¡No está pasando nada!

—¡Estás mintiendo! —acusó Takaba, sabiendo bien que no debía confiar en él sobre el asunto. Sus ojos ardían y volteó hacia la puerta oscura y abierta de la cual Asami había salido hace unos momentos, con la intención de dirigirse a su interior. Asami suspiró con resignación, capturándolo una vez más antes de que pudiera entrar.

—¡Ven, Takaba! —le ordenó con una voz que claramente le decía que no soportaría sus alegatos y lo haló con violencia. El chico le siseó, luchando por liberar su brazo, pero fallando ya que incluso herido, Takaba no era rival para su fuerza. Su agarre era de hierro y Takaba le gritó de frustración, llamándolo por vistosos nombres.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó—. ¡Maldito bastardo! Es Fei Long otra vez, ¿cierto? Me mentiste, ¿no es así? ¡Mentiste como siempre lo haces, cuando dijiste que todo había terminado y que regresaríamos a casa!

Cerró el puño de su mano libre y golpeó con fuerza a Asami sobre el pecho, irritando su herida apenas curada, haciéndolo sisear de dolor. Sorprendido, Asami lo soltó para presionar su mano sobre la herida palpitante y Takaba jadeó de horror al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Con la oscura puerta y el misterio que escondía olvidado al instante, corrió a su lado y tomó el rostro de Asami entre sus temblorosas manos.

—¡Lo siento!... ¡Lo siento! —gritó asustado, besándolo en señal de súplica—. ¡No fue mi intención, por favor, no fue mi intención!

—Takaba, ven conmigo —dijo Asami firmemente y puso su brazo alrededor los delgados hombros del muchacho. Obligado a someterse por su propia imprudencia más que por cualquier otra cosa, Takaba hizo lo que se le dijo, sin dar más que una sola pesarosa mirada atrás.

Asami intencionalmente permaneció en silencio todo el camino para mantenerlo satisfecho, hasta que finalmente lo llevó al espacioso dormitorio. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y puso el seguro. La luz en el interior era tenue y relajante, ya que el fuego se había apagado dejando solo unas pocas brasas encendidas.

—Lo siento. —Takaba comenzó a hablar tristemente tan pronto como estuvieron solos—. Yo no... Yo...

—No fue tu intención. —Asami terminó la frase tiernamente en su lugar, acariciándole el rostro con ambas manos—. Lo sé.

Los grandes ojos de Takaba brillaban con tristeza y su amplia e hinchada boca temblaba completamente. Asami lo besó suavemente, amando su calidez y deseando simplemente estrecharlo entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor lentamente, tiernamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. El muchacho se hundió en su abrazo con gratitud y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Presionó sus húmedos labios primero contra su pecho y luego, parándose en puntitas, tentativamente, con mucho cuidado, encima de su hombro vendado.

—Asami, por favor —le rogó—, regresemos a casa.

—Iremos a casa —le aseguró Asami, manteniéndolo cerca mientras el muchacho seguía temblando—. Lo haremos tan pronto como cese la lluvia.

—Sé... que algo está sucediendo —dijo Takaba suavemente—. Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—Estás imaginando cosas —mintió Asami—. No está pasando nada. Al menos nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—¿Sí? —Takaba frunció el ceño—. Entonces, ¿por qué tienes todo un ejército de matones ahí abajo, en tu sótano?

—Ellos se están haciendo cargo de la seguridad de la casa —contestó Asami de manera simple—. Solamente están haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Acaso hay alguna alteración en la seguridad? —preguntó Takaba alarmado, crispándose contra su pecho—. ¿Acaso, después de todo, Baishe nos ha encontrado? ¿Estamos en peligro?

Asami le acarició el cabello dulcemente, retirándolo de su frente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír, en lo cual no tuvo mucho éxito.

—No —dijo—. Nada de eso. Se ha producido un pequeño alboroto, eso es todo, pero ha sido una falsa alarma.

—Me estás diciendo la verdad, ¿cierto? —preguntó Takaba de manera sospechosa.

—Sí —mintió Asami nuevamente—. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Me prometiste que dejarías a Fei Long en paz— dijo Takaba gravemente, demasiado intuitivo como para permitir que Asami tuviera la última palabra respecto a este asunto.

—¿Qué? —dijo Asami sorprendido.

—¡Prometiste que no tratarías de matarlo por esto!

—Takaba, él te lastimó —contestó Asami severamente—. ¡Te violó! ¿Cómo no quieres verlo muerto?

—¡No quiero que muera! —protestó Takaba desesperadamente—. ¡Por favor, Asami! ... Yo… ¡yo sé lo que eres y lo que haces! Yo... ¡sé lo que has hecho! Sé que has matado antes y que matarías de nuevo y yo... yo puedo vivir con eso, pero si tú tienes que matar por mí... Eso… eso sería algo que no podría soportar.

—Akihito...

—Por favor, solo escúchame —le exigió Takaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Apretó sus puños y todo su cuerpo temblaba de tensión y fuerza—. Si matas por mí… por mí culpa, sería peor que si lo hubiera hecho yo mismo y yo... no puedo hacer eso. Yo no soy tú, Asami. No puedo convertirme en eso que eres y sobrevivir. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No podría vivir con la sangre de Fei Long en mi alma! ¡No me importa lo que le pase! Por favor, solo quiero regresar a Japón. Solo quiero volver a casa... contigo.

Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la fuerte cintura de Asami y lloró con tristeza. Asami se inclinó lentamente para acariciar su temblorosa espalda, luchando contra un repentino y oscuro terror. Una aterradora visión, casi como una pesadilla, brilló ante sus ojos. Le pareció de pronto que si no cumplía la promesa que le había hecho a Akihito, esa promesa que no tenía intención de cumplir, que había realizado solo para mantener calmado a su angustiado y asustadizo muchacho, entonces esta brillante e inesperada luz que había encontrado moriría allí mismo, en sus narices y se quedaría solo en la oscuridad una vez más. Esta vez, por toda la eternidad.

Takaba debió haber muerto. Por todas las razones, debió haberlo perdido y solo tenía un poco de loca suerte a la cual agradecer el haberlo recuperado.

Yoh le había fallado; rehusándose a cometer la traición final cuando el momento había llegado y Asami se maldijo por esto, sabiendo que era el responsable de esto, porque había subestimado la profundidad del amor que el hombre sentía por Fei Long. No le quedaba casi nada por hacer. Casi. Ahora ni siquiera imaginaba a cuál de todos los dioses tenía que reverenciar por enviarle a Mikhail Arbatov, el tonto obsesivo.

Durante semanas, no se había permitido siquiera pensar en lo que le habría hecho a Takaba, si hubiera estado en el lugar de Fei Long y hubiera tenido el corazón de su enemigo a su merced, latiendo justo al alcance de su mano.

Solo al reconocer lo que Fei Long pudo haber hecho, lo que había esperado que hiciera, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que ambos habían estado del precipicio.

—Por favor, Asami —susurró Takaba y sus lágrimas eran calientes contra la piel desnuda de Asami—. Por favor, solo... llévame a casa.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

La lluvia había cesado y el alba estaba en el aire. Oscuros, hinchados y abollados, los nubarrones empezaban a separarse revelando un rojo horizonte y permitiendo a la luz caer sobre la tierra maltratada y siniestramente silenciosa.

Horas. Ahora habían transcurrido horas; horas de espera, de no saber nada, de negociaciones, y cada segundo era como una eternidad cuando no tenía ni uno solo de ellos de sobra.

Mikhail Arbatov observaba el teléfono con ojos enrojecidos, sin pestañear, mientras esperaba a que sonara. Sus manos temblaban y las entrelazó delante de su rostro, tratando de mantenerlas quietas. Asami estaba detrás de esto, lo sabía, era imposible que no lo estuviera. En medio de toda su cuidadosa planificación, de toda su osadía, de su triunfo y éxito, había pasado por alto la más importante de las cosas.

La intensidad de la obsesión de Fei Long. El poder de esta... oscuridad, de esta locura a la que su dragón llamaba amor.

Por supuesto, Fei Long no se quedaría sentado tranquilamente. Por supuesto, no dejaría a Asami deslizarse entre sus dedos, esta vez, probablemente para siempre, después de haber estado tan cerca... tan cerca de cualquier cosa que esperara lograr al hostigar a ese hombre. ¿Acaso Fei Long pensaba que lastimándolo lo suficiente y humillándolo, finalmente le demostraría a Asami lo fuerte que era y que era digno de su atención? ¿Tal vez incluso, digno de su amor?

Por supuesto, había ido tras Asami por su propia cuenta, ya que había comprendido que no podía contar con su organización para hacer esto. Su orgullo no había soportado que se enteraran de que había perdido a ambos, a la escritura y al infame Takaba Akihito. Que había sido burlado y superado en su propio frente, en su propio terreno, en una batalla que él mismo había iniciado, corriendo un riesgo totalmente equivocado e incorrecto.

Por supuesto, prefería enfrentarse a la muerte que a la humillación de vivir para observar el amanecer de un nuevo día con una derrota tan profunda como esta, sin al menos darle una última pelea.

«¡Pequeño idiota ignorante!»

Mikhail estrelló su puño contra la mesa y se maldijo. ¿Cómo no pudo haber previsto esto? La culpa solo la tenía su propia vanidad, ya que inconscientemente, no podía soportar el pensar en Fei Long con otro hombre sin importar cuán condenada estuviese esa relación. Los verdaderos sentimientos de Fei Long eran demasiado dolorosos como para reconocerlos, porque cuando intentaba hacerlo, cuando recordaba a Asami y la forma en que todo el rostro de Fei Long cambiaba solo al mencionar su nombre; como su cuerpo se estremecía y sus oscuros y hermosos ojos se abrían tornándose vulnerables y heridos solo por un momento, antes de endurecerse en dos espléndidas gemas llenas de odio y dolor; su propio pecho se sentía constreñido y no podía respirar de pura angustia.

Solo había pensado en el futuro, nunca en el presente, concentrándose solo en el día en que tendría a su precioso dragón atrapado, enjaulado y solo, y cuando purgaría hasta el último pensamiento de Asami de su corazón, de su mente y de su cuerpo. Pensando en el momento en que finalmente lo destrozaría, solo para armarlo nuevamente y enseñarle a amar una vez más.

El reloj de estilo antiguo colgado en la pared marcó la hora, rompiendo el perfecto silencio y Mikhail no pudo soportar el recordatorio constante del paso del tiempo. Rugiendo de frustración, lo arrancó y lo lanzó contra la pared, obteniendo un poco de satisfacción al verlo romperse. La puerta se abrió y Yuri se le quedó mirando con asombro.

—Mikhail...

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —gritó Mikhail, volviéndose como una tempestad para encararlo.

Yuri le miró fríamente, sus labios se crisparon con desprecio ante su deshonrosa imagen.

—Cálmate, mantén la calma, muchacho —le reprendió mientras se adentraba en la habitación, a pesar de la irritación de Mikhail.

—Yo de verdad, de verdad no te quiero a mi lado esta noche —dijo Mikhail con los dientes apretados, al filo de perder el control.

—¿Por qué no? —se burló Yuri—. ¿Para que puedas seguir con esta estupidez desenfrenada?

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tenías poder para controlar mis acciones, tío —dijo Mikhail—. ¡Haré lo que quiera!

Un destello de malicia recorrió el rostro de Yuri, tan fugaz y rápido que Mikhail se lo habría perdido de no haber sabido que estaría allí. Ira, odio y resentimiento. Allí los vio dibujados, solo porque él mismo había sido su objetivo. Disfrutaba y se alimentaba de esto; arrojando el mayor de los descontentos del hombre en su rostro y viéndolo tragárselo en sus narices.

Esto no significaba nada, pero era una justa compensación por lo que Yuri le había hecho cuando contaba con el poder para hacerlo. Ese poder que ya no poseía.

—Al menos voy a decirte lo que pienso —dijo Yuri, componiéndose con suficiente rapidez.

Había algo aburrido y áspero en su voz, una monotonía constante en su tono, un silbido susurrándose bajo sus palabras como arenas movedizas en un reloj de arena y lo único que exponía era su juicio y descontento.

—¡Entonces, por todos los cielos, habla rápido! —rugió Mikhail—. ¡Y aléjate de mí vista en cuanto hayas terminado!

Lástima que no pudiera matarlo. Lástima que no pudiera al menos desterrarlo de su vida. Lástima que era el único familiar qua aún tenía con vida.

—¿Veintisiete millones? —dijo Yuri con incredulidad—. ¿Les dejaste transferir veintisiete millones? ¿Estás enloqueciendo, Mikhail?

—¡Te aseguro que estoy perfectamente cuerdo! —sentenció Mikhail, aunque su apariencia reflejaba cualquier cosa menos a una persona en posesión de sus cinco sentidos. Su cabello se había tornado salvaje en una llamarada de rizos despeinados, sus ojos estaban rojos y dilatados, sus ropas estaban desabrochadas y su rostro estaba distorsionado por la rabia—. Lo amo. Lo quiero. Lo necesito. Mi cuerpo entero lo ansía y no puedo dormir en la noche pensando en él, mi mente está infestada por el recuerdo de su rostro tanto en la vigilia como en el sueño, así que honestamente, ¿crees que me importa el maldito dinero a cambio de la más mínima posibilidad de traerlo de regreso?

—Incluso si lo recuperas con vida —dijo Yuri, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca—, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás recuperarlo ileso? Fei Long es bastante bonito. Bastante arrogante. Si yo fuera Asami, sabría qué hacer con él y te aseguro que no sería agradable, no para él por supuesto. ¿Estás seguro de que aún lo querrías? ¿No sería mejor verlo muerto, en lugar de recuperarlo tan mancillado?

Mikhail gruñó y se lanzó hacia adelante, agarrando el cuello de Yuri y golpeándolo contra una pared.

—¡Cállate! —Respiraba con dificultad, sus rostros apenas estaban separados por unos centímetros de distancia—. Solo... ¡cállate! Maldito bastardo... Minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, pienso en él con ese... ¡con ese hombre! Lo menos que ahora puedo esperar es encontrarlo muerto y aun así eso sigue retozando en mi cabeza... esa sola escena, como una horrible película... como un disco rayado. Asami tocándolo. Asami teniéndolo. Las manos de Asami sobre su preciosa, blanca piel. Sus labios sobre su rostro pálido y surcado de lágrimas...

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció intensamente. Le tomó un largo momento recuperarse y cuando lo hizo tiró a Yuri a un lado de la habitación, haciéndole tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —le ordenó en una voz baja y apenas controlada. Recorrió su camino de regreso al escritorio y se sentó, mirando el teléfono una vez más—. O haré algo de lo cual los dos nos arrepentiremos después.

Visiblemente alterado, Yuri se levantó del suelo y enderezó su cuello, sacudiendo su saco con manos temblorosas. Mikhail tenía los ojos cerrados; ya no le prestaba atención y le enfureció sin poder soportarlo el saber cuán poco importaba en la vida de su sobrino desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, cuando había recuperado el control de todos sus bienes. Como su tutor legal tras la muerte de sus padres, Yuri había sido el dios del mundo de Mikhail; su firme e implacable señor, quien ahora encontraba su estrepitosa caída del poder bastante difícil de soportar.

Su delgada boca se curvó en una mueca amarga.

—Conocí a su madre, sabes —dijo y tuvo el placer de ver los inquisitivos ojos de Mikhail abrirse, mirándolo directamente con una considerable curiosidad—. ¡Fei Long se parece a ella, a esa puta traidora!

Mikhail se estremeció ante sus palabras y sus ojos se estrecharon, pero no se atrevió a protestar por su tono, para que no dejara de hablar completamente y Yuri disfrutó de este último vestigio de poder que tenía sobre su sobrino, sobre su insaciable necesidad de saber, de saber siempre más sobre el objeto de sus obsesiones.

—Ciertamente era un espectáculo para la vista —continuó Yuri con una maligna satisfacción—. Ningún hombre podía resistirse a su belleza. Cuando caminaba, todo el mundo la miraba, pero eso no era de extrañar. He escuchado historias en donde se asegura que provenía de una línea sucesora de concubinas de casi ochocientos años de antigüedad que servían a emperadores y a generales, de mujeres criadas como esclavas sexuales por su apariencia, habilidades y atractivo erótico. Tenía siglos de tradición y encanto corriendo por sus venas.

Mikhail lo miró, impotente e intrigado, mientras Yuri se acercaba y le miraba con unos ojos perversos y brillantes.

—Liu estaba tan enamorado de ella que incluso adoraba el suelo que pisaba —continuó Yuri, caminando para mirar por el ventanal—. Ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, pero un ave enjaulada siempre anhela la libertad y Toh se la ofreció a cambio de ciertos... servicios. Toh era un hombre poderoso, incluso entonces, en el inicio de su ascenso al poder. Ella pensó que limpiaría su sucio nombre. Pensó que se casaría con ella. Que vivirían felices por siempre. Fue una tonta, creyó cada una de sus palabras; creyó que la amaba y que él era el hombre de sus sueños. Su salvador.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mikhail con fascinación, y Yuri ladeó la cabeza hacia él.

—Tú sabes qué pasó —contestó Yuri—. Ella no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para realizar la traición que Toh le estaba pidiendo hacer y provocar la caída de Liu. Quedó embarazada del hombre equivocado y Liu lo descubrió todo. Corrió hacia Toh por protección, pensando que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos por la bendición que pensaba le traería al hombre, y todos sus dulces y preciosos sueños se derrumbaron a su alrededor.

»—Por supuesto, él nunca la amó. Por supuesto, solo la estaba usando. Le dio una sangrienta paliza por no haber sido cuidadosa, por permitirse concebir, pero sobre todo por confesarle todo a Liu y revelarle su nombre. Todos sus cuidadosos planes para lograr apoderarse del bajo mundo de Hong Kong se echaron a perder y todo lo que la mujer tenía como compensación era a un hijo bastardo. Como si él hubiera deseado reconocer al hijo de una puta como suyo. Como si alguna vez hubiera deseado que su sangre se mezclara con su sangre. Como si alguna vez hubiese podido llegar a aceptar a alguien tan sucio y vil como la madre de sus hijos. Por el amor de Dios, él era un hombre respetado, felizmente casado, un político iniciando su carrera y no tendría su nombre manchado por su vergüenza.

»—La mujer dio a luz en la más miserable de las circunstancias; perseguida, desdichada y abandonada. Por el tiempo en que Liu nuevamente la encontró, no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido. He escuchado historias en donde se dice que el mismo Liu la mató como a un animal justo en frente de su hijo, pero que fue incapaz de matar al niño también porque era desmedidamente hermoso. Porque tenía sus ojos y se parecía demasiado a ella.

»—Como verás, aunque lo había traicionado y le había escupido en el rostro todo lo que le había dado, la amaba. Aunque había despreciado todas las riquezas con las que el hombre la había prodigado, solo para tener al hijo de su peor enemigo, la amaba. Incluso, aunque la mató, seguía amándola. Esto demuestra cuán poderosa la influencia de su belleza era sobre él. Fue por ello que se llevó a su hijo y lo crió como suyo. ¡Es por ello que Fei Long vive aunque debió haber sido sacrificado como un cachorro no deseado en ese entonces!

—Esa es una horrible forma de decirlo —dijo Mikhail, visiblemente afectado por la historia.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, abre los ojos, Mikhail! —dijo Yuri duramente—. ¡Esto es por lo que te estás arriesgando tanto! ¡Mentiras, traiciones y engaños! ¡Liu Fei Long fue engendrado por las profundidades del infierno y nunca dejará ese infierno! No es su destino superar la miseria en la que nació y que le engendró.

Un golpe repentino y urgente en la puerta hizo a ambos hombres voltear. El hombre afuera no espero el permiso para entrar y asomó su rubia y peluda cabeza al interior de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mikhail, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

—Señor, la transferencia está completa —respondió el hombre—. En cualquier momento, a partir de ahora, llamarán para informar la ubicación.

Mikhail respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor. El sol estaba ascendiendo, las nubes estaban desvaneciéndose y, finalmente, el maldito teléfono sonó con la información que tan desesperadamente necesitaba conocer.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Frío, estaba tan amargamente frío.

Fei Long se estremeció completamente. Estaba amordazado y atado a una silla; mojado, enfermo y herido. Su cabeza vibraba en monótonos y continuos intervalos, el dolor aumentaba lentamente, hasta que lo que había sido un zumbido constante de malestar se convertía en un blanco y agónico grito de sufrimiento. Su garganta desgarrada ardía y la mordaza le asfixiaba. Tenía sed, y cuando descendía a su inquieta inconsciencia, que no duraba más que algunos segundos, soñaba con agua fluyendo que no podía alcanzar.

Pasos resonaron en el pasillo, más allá de la puerta cerrada, y cambió su foco de atención al reconocerlos. Constantes e intimidantes, incluso con la cojera persistente por la herida de bala apenas curada.

Podrían haber transcurrido solo minutos desde el momento en que Asami lo había dejado, atado y solo, o podrían haber sido horas. De cualquier manera, no había diferencia alguna para Fei Long, ya que en su miserable estado incluso los segundos parecían una eternidad. La habitación oscura y sin ventanas no le comunicaba nada enterrado bajo el suelo como estaba.

Una tumba. Esta sería su tumba y de repente, Fei Long sintió un profundo y doloroso anhelo por respirar aire puro y fresco. Quería mirar la luz del día una vez más, sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel y quizás por primera vez, después de todo lo sucedido, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez el dolor al que había pasado tantos años aferrado no valía la pena para morir por él.

La amarga ironía de llegar a esa conclusión, de considerar la posibilidad de olvidar todo ahora que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, hizo que un intenso sabor a bilis subiera por su garganta. Moriría y moriría solo. En la oscuridad. En el frío.

Sonidos sordos de hombres hablando al otro lado de la puerta parecieron demasiado fuertes en el de otra forma denso silencio, pero aún no pudo entender lo que estaban diciendo. La puerta crujió amenazadoramente y un torrente de luz repentina lo cegó, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y encogerse. Parpadeó, tratando de adaptarse al cambio, y el rostro de Asami lentamente entró en su visión. Hombres impasibles cerraron la puerta a su espalda y Asami suavemente golpeó su caja de cigarrillos, poniendo uno en la comisura de su boca amplia y sensual.

Prendió el encendedor y exhaló un extenso halito de humo antes de levantar la vista y mirar directamente a su prisionero. En medio de una nube de color gris, su rostro mostraba una ilegible mascara de fría indiferencia, de arrogancia, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros y vivos... y ricos en emociones. Una vez más estaba completamente vestido, perfecto en su traje hecho a la medida, impecable con su pulcro cabello peinado obedientemente hacia atrás de su rostro.

Fei Long lo miró ferozmente, sus ojos estaban húmedos y ardientes. Era muy consciente del contraste de sus apariencias, con su seco cabello desordenado, escapando de su larga trenza, su ropa mojada y sucia, su pálido rostro envuelto en pequeñas gotas de sudor caliente debido a la creciente fiebre que le hacía estremecer, y sin embargo quemándole por dentro, atormentándolo, confundiéndolo y haciéndolo sentir mareado cuando necesitaba toda la claridad de su mente.

—Es irónico, ¿cierto? —dijo Asami—, cuando la persona a quien más has lastimado se dirige hasta donde tu enemigo y le suplica por tu vida.

Fei Long lo miró sin comprender.

—Me hizo prometer que no iría tras de ti —continuó Asami—. Mi Akihito. Me hizo prometer que no te mataría por lo que le hiciste.

Fei Long se estremeció al escuchar el nombre, sus cejas se fruncieron sobre sus entrecerrados ojos.

—En ese momento —prosiguió Asami—, estaba tan feliz por tenerlo de vuelta, con vida en contra de todas las posibilidades y seguro en mis brazos, que le habría prometido cualquier cosa. Desafortunadamente, nunca conté con tener que cumplirlo. ¡No conté con que vendrías por mí una vez más, ni en lo mucho que me gustaría verte muerto y destruido, si alguna vez lo hacías! Eres afortunado, Fei Long, tan afortunado de que él haya estado aquí para recordarme mi palabra, de que haya estado aquí para recordarme cuán seriamente debo tomar esta promesa que le he hecho. E increíblemente afortunado de que ahora tenga tanto miedo de perderlo, de perder su cariño y afecto, que prefiera pisotear mi orgullo en lugar de arriesgarme a que llegue a descubrir alguna vez que le he mentido.

Su apuesta boca se curvó en la amarga parodia de una sonrisa.

—Felicitaciones —dijo—. Puedes estar muy orgulloso de ti, porque me has enseñado el significado del verdadero miedo. Sin ti, probablemente nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que ahora tengo por perder.

Fei Long le gruñó, queriendo gritar su odio ante este insulto, pero la mordaza estaba firme y apagó cada una de sus palabras, de sus protestas, de sus gritos. Le dolía la garganta y una tos seca y agonizante le estaba ahogando, obligándole a calmarse. Asami esperaba, fumando impasible y mirándole con una fría y tranquila indiferencia.

—Casi me destruyes, Fei Long —lo admitió simplemente, confiado en decirlo ahora que era el único vencedor, el único en control de la situación—. De todas las personas que han intentado hacerlo, y sí, han habido muchas, ¡tú has sido el único que realmente estuvo a punto de lograrlo! Así que creo que también he sido afortunado. ¿Quién se hubiera atrevido a preverlo? ¿Que el único hombre que descubriera mi punto débil, antes incluso de que yo mismo me atreviera a reconocerlo, no hubiese sabido qué hacer con él llegado el momento? ¿Que el único hombre que tuvo el poder para destruirme, fallaría al dar el golpe definitivo? Pero ese ha sido siempre tu problema, Fei Long. Siempre has tenido el potencial para hacer grandes cosas, pero siempre te faltó la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

Fei Long agitó su cabeza de manera violenta en un vano intento por desapretar la mordaza que le ahogaba, silenciándolo. Asami tomó una larga calada de su cigarrillo, consumiéndolo, y arrojándolo luego al suelo para aplastarlo con el talón de su zapato. Dio un paso más cerca y se agachó delante del hombre atado, para estar al nivel de sus ojos mientras continuaba hablando.

—Sí, lo admito —dijo—. Ya que ahora no hay necesidad de fingir lo contrario frente a ti realmente. Amo a Takaba. Él es la luz en mi oscuridad, el único faro de sentido en mi vida que estuve esperando en medio de incontables e idénticos días sin color y sin propósito por mucho, mucho tiempo. Tan improbable como eran las posibilidades de que eso llegara a ocurrir alguna vez, él se convirtió en mi gran esperanza de felicidad, de compañía, después de tantos años de soledad. Ni siquiera puedes llegar a comprender lo que él significa, ya que de haberlo sabido, probablemente no lo hubieras dejado vivir, ¿cierto? No me hubieras dado la oportunidad de recuperarlo. Así que, como puedes ver, estoy muy agradecido por tu incompetencia.

Fei Long respiró con fuerza, sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras lo miraba con odio. Asami sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé —se burló—. Soy un bastardo despreciable. Me odias. Bla, bla, bla. Ya he escuchado esto antes. Que todos tus problemas son por mi culpa, mientras te revuelcas en tu auto compasión. Pero esto tiene que parar. Me niego a seguir asumiendo la culpa de tus desgracias por más tiempo. Dices que te traicioné y probablemente lo hice, pero ya estamos a mano. ¡Querías que sufriera, y por los dioses, he sufrido! ¡Querías hacerme daño y daño me hiciste! Ahora no te debo nada.

»—Querías una explicación y debo dártela. Sí, te seduje. Quería la ruta de Hong Kong y fuiste el medio más fácil que tuve a mi disposición para conseguir mis metas. ¡Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que harías cualquier cosa, que traicionarías a cualquier persona, únicamente por la promesa de aceptación y amor! ¡Y no te atrevas a echarme toda la culpa de lo ocurrido solo a mí, porque nada de eso hubiera funcionado si tú no hubieses sido tan fácil de manipular! ¡Era un plan perfecto y hubiera sido efectivo si tan solo me hubiera obligado a terminarlo sin importarme nada! ¡No debió haber sido difícil meterte en mi cama y mantenerte allí porque Dios sabe que eres bastante hermoso! Incluso debió haber sido satisfactorio para ambos, pero más que nada, debió haber sido fácil. Aunque nunca te amé, nunca tuve la intención de causarte este... dolor. Pero lo admito, te subestimé, subestimé tu fuerza, tu locura y tu oscuridad. Sí, te abandoné, porque después de conocerte, no pude soportar el tenerte cerca. Me recordabas demasiado a mí mismo y eso era... nauseabundo.

Lágrimas de rabia, de negación brotaron en los ojos de Fei Long y luchó por evitar que se derramaran, aunque era obvio que estaban allí.

—¿Querías un cierre? —dijo Asami—. Te daré un cierre. Sí, te engañé. Sí, te seduje y sí, traicioné tu confianza. Pero salvé tu vida cuando debí haberte dejado morir y lo hice por culpa, porque sabía que nunca debí haberte tocado en primer lugar. Te di tu vida a cambio de la inocencia que te quité y creía que al menos era una justa compensación. En cuanto al resto del desastre en que se transformó tu vida, no tengo por qué hacerme responsable de ello. Yo no maté a tu padre. El completo desastre de su muerte es consecuencia de algo que me precede por mucho, mucho tiempo; pero tú simplemente no puedes enfrentar el hecho de que la verdad del asunto es algo que se encuentra mucho más cerca de tu propio hogar, ya que es más fácil echarme la culpa de todo a mí. Eres un hombre inteligente, Fei Long. Estoy seguro de que podrás conseguir fácilmente los detalles que necesitas, si lo intentas; pero francamente, no me importa lo que hagas, siempre y cuando me dejes fuera de esto en el futuro.

Se levantó, haciendo una ligera mueca por el dolor que la posición debió haber causado en su pierna herida, y se arregló su traje. Fei Long estaba quieto, en silencio, esperando a que terminara, ansioso por escuchar qué otra cosa tenía por decirle y odiándolo por cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Debes preguntarte por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto —dijo Asami—, pero me di cuenta de que Takaba tiene razón. No quiero tu sangre en mis manos. No quiero llevarte en mi alma. Te quiero fuera de mi vida, para que pueda tener un nuevo comienzo, sin tener que pensar en ti nunca más, y como no quiero repetir estos siete años en el futuro, es fundamental que dejemos las cosas en claro. Dijiste que te debo algo. Tal vez es cierto. Dijiste que fui yo quien te transformó en lo que ahora eres. Tal vez lo hice. Pero todo esto ahora es irrelevante, porque te lastimé y tú también me lastimaste. Te quité algo, así como tú también me quitaste algo. Recuerda lo que me hiciste. Recuerda este día Fei Long, te perdoné la vida cuando debí matarte, porque si alguna vez vuelves a acercarte a mí, no seré tan misericordioso. ¡La próxima vez, te destruiré, ya que como sabes no hago la misma promesa dos veces!

Para horror de Fei Long, Asami se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, preparándose para marcharse. No iba a dejarlo aquí solo... ¿verdad?

—Este es el adiós, Fei Long —dijo Asami, sus dedos se detuvieron en el interruptor de la luz—. Ojalá que alguien te encuentre pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y ojalá que esta larga espera te dé la posibilidad de reflexionar en las ventajas de estar vivo sobre las de estar muerto. Pero si esto no funciona y aún continúas con querer poner fin a tu infeliz existencia, por favor, ¡hazme un favor y déjame fuera de ello!

 _«¡No!»_ Fei Long sacudió la cabeza en una súplica desesperada, ante la negación, mientras Asami apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta a su espalda. La cerradura repiqueteó cuando giró la llave y Fei Long gritó de pánico, todo sonido fue apagado por la mordaza mientras agitaba violentamente la cabeza, luchando contra sus ataduras. Los fuertes pasos se alejaron en medio de su desesperación, los sonidos humanos se hicieron más y más débiles, hasta que al final, lo único que quedó fue el silencio y la espesa y aterradora oscuridad.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Le vibraba la cabeza.

Asami lo había dejado allí para que muriera: atado, sepultado y solo en una pequeña habitación, bajo tierra, y no era la muerte lo que verdaderamente le asustaba, sino la oscuridad y el profundo y denso silencio. Nadie lo encontraría, simplemente porque nadie sabía a dónde había ido. Pasarían días antes de que alguien se atreviera a cuestionar su ausencia, y mucho menos considerar buscarle.

Nunca había confiado en los miembros de su organización lo suficiente como para revelarles sus idas y venidas. Yoh siempre había estado allí para ocuparse de esas cosas; para escuchar, para saber dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, para vigilar y para estar ahí cuando algo saliera terriblemente mal. Yoh ciertamente hubiera sido a la única persona a quien le hubiera confesado algo como esto, porque él no hubiera juzgado sus razones y usado sus debilidades en su contra, para su propio beneficio personal.

Pero ya no tenía a Yoh a su lado, ya que al igual que todos los demás, Yoh había resultado ser un traidor, condenando a Fei Long a una eterna amargura que parecía no tener fin.

Llorando de impotencia, luchó por soltar sus ataduras y el dolor fue cada vez más agonizante a medida que las cuerdas cortaban su carne. Cruelmente atado, los nudos no cedían y sin algún tipo de herramienta no podría llegar a verlos sueltos.

Enojado y desesperado, como un animal enjaulado, se irguió, levantando la silla con él, solo para que cayera y golpeara contra el suelo con gran fuerza. La violencia del impacto le sacudió hasta la médula y cada centímetro de su cuerpo respondió con dolor al esfuerzo. Mareado y débil, casi se desmayó por el esfuerzo excesivo y tuvo que calmarse por un momento para recuperar sus fuerzas. Respiró con fuerza, luchando para que el aire intentara pasar a través de su tapada nariz y alrededor de la gruesa tela que le saturaba la boca.

Había pasado la noche frío y húmedo, en medio de un esfuerzo físico extremo para el cual su herido cuerpo no estaba de ninguna manera preparado, ya no tenía casi fuerza y se sentía miserablemente enfermo. Luchó contra las terribles ganas que tenía de vomitar, temeroso de llegar a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento y ahogarse en su propio vómito. Gimiendo de frustración dentro de la tortuosa mordaza, se sacudió en la silla, sorprendiéndose bruscamente al descubrir que no era tan robusta como inicialmente había pensado. Se movió un poco, probando la firmeza de las sogas en sus piernas y para su sorpresa resultaron estar bastante flojas.

El esfuerzo de repetir la maniobra que las había aflojado requería más fuerza de la que tenía. Gritó por el esfuerzo e intentó hacerlo de nuevo. Otra vez. Y otra vez, hasta que con un chasquido seco la madera se astilló y la silla se partió bajo él.

Golpeó el suelo torpemente y la brutal agonía de la caída le hizo perder el conocimiento. Vagando entre la oscuridad y el dolor, cada pulgada de su ser sufrió. Su boca ardía y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de deslizar la terrible mordaza. Con sus manos aún atadas detrás de su espalda, no podía llegar hasta ella y estaba demasiado débil para cualquier tipo de maniobra que le permitiera llegar a liberarse. Apenas logró deshacerse de los trozos de madera astillados y luego se extendió libre en el suelo, luchando por mantenerse despierto.

Tenía las muñecas en carne viva debido a sus esfuerzos por tratar de soltarse y sintió la sangre goteando lentamente de manera constante en las palmas de sus manos. Dolía, pero era una molestia menor en medio de una serie de dolores más profundos. El frío se filtró en sus miembros como una enfermedad, arrastrándose a través de carne y músculos y hundiéndose entre sus huesos, anidando en sus entrañas.

Nunca volvería a sentir calor.

Ya ni siquiera podía adivinar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue abandonado. Recuperaba y perdía la conciencia, temblando, sediento y adolorido. Tuvo oscuras e intensas pesadillas, empapadas de sangre y llenas de desesperación.

En sus pesadillas había una mujer en medio de un incierto y funesto escenario, donde las únicas siluetas que podía discernir eran amplias y deslumbrantes sombras. Su vestido era largo y blanco, pero estaba embarrado y mojado en el borde y se enredaba alrededor de sus piernas, haciéndola tropezar. Él también estaba allí, extrañamente pequeño e indefenso, abrazado a ella por calor, pero no podía encontrar nada en su fría carne. Corrieron a través de la noche, a través del barro y la lluvia. Había unos hombres malos persiguiéndolos, hombres malvados, y sabía que ellos no debían alcanzarlos. Tenían perros, podía escucharlos ladrar, y esto le aterrorizó. Alguien les gritó que se detuvieran y ella volteó de repente.

En ese momento, Fei Long la vio claramente. Su rostro estaba pálido y distorsionado por el horror, pero ese rostro era inquietantemente familiar, como si estuviera mirando en un espejo y viendo su propia imagen reflejada allí.

Tenía ojos como los suyos. Tenía el cabello como el suyo. Tenía el mismo elegante perfil, y la misma piel clara y blanca. Era su madre y aunque no tenía ningún recuerdo consciente de ella, sabía que era ella. Gritó, pero ningún grito salió de sus labios. El terror de verla lo despertó y se quedó allí tendido, temblando de confusión.

Escuchó ruidos sobre él. Sonidos reales, no cosas salidas de sus pesadillas. Voces y pasos bajando las escaleras detrás de la puerta cerrada.

 _«Asami...»_ pensó, incapaz de decidir si lo que sentía se trataba de esperanza o desesperación. Escuchó el ruido de la perilla y cuando la puerta no abrió un momento de silencio antes de que una fuerza aterradora se estrellara contra ella haciéndola astillarse y agrietarse. Se encogió mientras la misma fuerza se estrelló contra la puerta otra vez. Una, dos veces, y finalmente, las bisagras cedieron.

Un estruendo de luz amarilla le hizo acurrucarse y de repente había gente a su alrededor; gente hablando en un idioma extranjero con voces apremiantes y diciendo cosas que él no entendía.

Eran estos... ¿los rusos? Una parte muy distante de su mente le insinuó que debía sentirse alarmado por esto por alguna razón que no podía comprender. Alguien se arrodilló a su lado y sintió su calor, su presencia, pero realmente no podía distinguir si era su amigo o su enemigo. Fuertes brazos llegaron hasta él y lo levantaron, despertándole un mundo de agonía y haciéndole gemir en señal de protesta.

—Fei Long. —Una voz vagamente familiar, que no podía terminar de reconocer, le llamó y una mano insistente pero amable le acarició la mejilla en un esfuerzo por despertarlo—. Fei Long, ¿me escuchas?

Había algo en el acento del hombre, algo único sobre la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre que era intenso, cálido y vibrante y encendió una chispa de recuerdos —un hilo de inquietud— que le obligó a salir de su oscuridad.

Una mano enorme y cálida le acarició el rostro, empujando su cabello revuelto y desordenado hacia atrás, lejos de su rostro. El toque fue gentil, pero fue bastante íntimo y por lo tanto aterrador. Por instinto, Fei Long trató de apartarse de él, solo para descubrir que aún estaba atado de pies y manos, esto le provocó una nueva ola de terror y estaba demasiado confundido para poder procesarla correctamente. Luchó, pero los brazos que lo sostenían eran demasiado fuertes y demasiado firmes. Trató de gritar, pero la mordaza lo ahogó, silenciándolo.

—Shh... —La misma voz profunda y ronca, con su acento áspero y fuerte, lo calmó—. Shh... Tranquilo, precioso... nadie va a hacerte daño. ¡Ahora que te tengo nadie te hará daño nunca más!

Arbatov. Mikhail Arbatov.

Su presencia no tenía sentido.

Los parpados de Fei Long se agitaron, luchando por tratar de abrirse, pero sus ojos estaban sensibles y desenfocados, poco acostumbrados a la luz después de horas de oscuridad ininterrumpida.

Largos dedos se metieron bajo la abundante masa de sus cabellos, buscando torpemente el nudo de la mordaza, y cuando no pudo desamarrarla, el ruso gritó una orden en su lengua natal que inmediatamente causó revuelo entre sus hombres quienes sacaron una navaja de algún tipo.

Fei Long jadeó de alivio mientras la tela opresiva cayó de sus labios. Arbatov cortó el resto de sus ataduras y casi lloró de dolor cuando la sangre empezó a regresar a sus entumecidas manos. Se retorció en un intento de escapar de todo esto, pero no tenía a dónde ir, excepto a enterrar su rostro en la calidez de su enemigo, que se sentía pecaminosamente bien contra su helada y temblorosa piel.

La tierra pronto se apartó de él mientras era levantado y sin pensarlo, Fei Long agarró un puñado de tela de la camisa del hombre, deslizándolo cerca suyo para equilibrarse y salvaguardarse. La fuerza de los brazos de Mikhail le emocionaba y le aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo y el corazón de Fei Long latía salvajemente en respuesta a la interrumpida fuerza de gravedad de la que ahora era preso.

Una caminata rápida por un tramo de escaleras fue todo lo que bastó, Fei Long no estaba preparado para la repentina explosión de luz sobre él. El sol era tortuosamente brillante y el viento demasiado frío después de la resguardada y densa oscuridad del sótano.

Fei Long gimió. Volteó hacia el pecho del ruso por resguardo, y se acurrucó más cerca, escondiéndose allí, temblando. Habían varias voces hablando a su alrededor. Sonaban apremiantes y preocupadas, incitándolo a parpadear con gran esfuerzo. Luchó por recuperar la nitidez en su vista y miró hacia arriba. El rostro de Arbatov entró en su visión; extranjero y hermoso, con sus líneas rectas, con su amplia y sensual boca y sus grandes ojos color azul celeste. El sol estaba a su espalda, brillando en su desordenado y salvaje cabello rizado, envolviéndolo como oro reluciente y en un círculo de luz blanca e insoportable.

En ese momento, un extraño y desconcertante recuerdo emanó hasta los confusos pensamientos de Fei Long. Había estado en Rusia solo una vez y en aquella rara ocasión entró a una antigua iglesia de madera, que según le habían dicho, era un lugar sagrado. No estuvo particularmente encantado con la sagrada arquitectura medieval del cristianismo de Oriente, la impresión se le pasó incluso casi tan pronto como salió a la calle; pero una cosa se había quedado con él, resurgiendo con frecuencia en sus pensamientos durante los próximos años.

Detrás del altar suntuoso y dorado, había un icono antiguo; bastante vulgar en su presentación pero aún inquietantemente hermoso de una manera extraña y casi sobrenatural. Fei Long recordó claramente haber reflexionando en ese momento acerca de la hipocresía de una religión que representaba su teología de una manera tan erótica y carnalmente atractiva mientras predicaba la abnegación y la castidad, ya que la imagen retrataba a un joven hermoso y atlético, con largos mechones de cabello claro y dorado. Grandes alas negras aparentemente simbolizaban su origen celestial y una aureola dorada con gemas incrustadas irradiaba alrededor de su magnífica cabeza como una corona.

Era el arcángel de la muerte, le dijeron cuando preguntó, el mensajero de Dios, quien guiaba las almas de los hombres cuando su hora finalmente llegaba. En ese momento, Fei Long no se había molestado en recordar el nombre del santo, pero ahora este volvió a su pensamiento en un destello de extraña premonición. Mikhail*. El nombre del arcángel era Mikhail.

Fei Long hubiera reído si hubiera tenido la fuerza. ¡Corrupto, salvaje y cruel, un ángel tan inverosímil para despedirlo del mundo de los vivos! Mucho dudaba de que los sacerdotes gordos y súper alimentados le hubieran tenido en cuenta a la hora de anunciar sus creencias, pero la religión se alimentaba de la hipocresía, por lo que esto era extrañamente apropiado. Después de la vida que había vivido, apenas podía esperar a que su fin fuera diferente.

Un ruido extraño retumbó a su alrededor, pero estaba demasiado débil para preocuparse mientras lo asociaba con el rugir de un helicóptero a punto de despegar. Apretó su agarre en la camisa de Arbatov y lo haló, exigiendo su atención. Con un considerable esfuerzo abrió la boca para hablar y el ruso se inclinó para escuchar sus roncas y entrecortadas palabras.

—¿Estoy muerto? —Difícilmente logró pronunciarlas, porque su lengua estaba pesada y seca. Su voz era tosca y quebrada incluso para sus propios oídos, extrañamente inapropiada cuando su cabeza se sentía ligera y desconectada de la realidad.

Los ojos de Arbatov se abrieron sorprendidos ante la pregunta, pero luego sonrió y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No, hermoso —dijo dulcemente con un tono de voz que casi sonaba como de…alivio—. No estás muerto. Tú estás conmigo.

* * *

*Mikhail: Nombre ruso que en español se traduciría como Miguel. Como bien saben, según la doctrina cristiana, el Arcángel Miguel será quien supuestamente tocará la trompeta el día del juicio final, guiando a las almas impuras al infierno.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Grigori Maksimov, un médico de renombre mundial y especialista en diagnósticos, estaba listo y esperando por ellos cuando arribaron a Macao.

Por muchos años, el hombre había estado cerca del padre de Mikhail. Habían crecido en la misma casa, siendo tan cercanos como dos hermanos. Como hombres jóvenes, dirigieron juntos una violenta revolución en donde muchos de sus hombres de confianza murieron cuidando sus espaldas. Habían permanecido juntos lado a lado, viviendo con la decepción de ver sus planes desmoronarse, ya que el tiempo no había sido el indicado para cambios y nuevas ideologías en su país. Fueron juntos a juicio, a prisión y después escaparon juntos. Durante los largos años de exilio, Maksimov había permanecido al lado de su amigo y estuvo ahí el día en que Arbatov había muerto, abaleado en un aeropuerto de Rusia tras años de pasar escondiéndose en diversos países alrededor del mundo. Había luchado durante horas por tratar de salvar su vida, pero la policía no permitió a la ambulancia llegar a ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, porque la única razón por la que el gobierno les había permitido regresar a su patria, en primer lugar, era para destruir a la familia Arbatov y aplastar su terrible influencia.

Décadas más tarde, una vida de lealtad y afecto aún ligaban a Maksimov al único hijo con vida de Arbatov y se había quedado al lado de Mikhail; guiándolo, ayudándolo y queriéndolo, ya que podía vislumbrar al hombre al que había dedicado su vida en el rostro de ese huérfano de cabellos dorados que se había quedado completamente solo.

En consecuencia, el respeto tan profundamente arraigado que sentía por su padrino fue la única cosa que detuvo a Mikhail de destruir el edificio por completo cuando el médico le expulsó de la habitación para poder determinar la magnitud real del daño causado al cuerpo de Fei Long en lo que él denominaba una «relativa» calma.

Mikhail estaba furioso, sentado en el suelo frente a la puerta, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que más le hacía enfurecer; si el hecho de haber sido expulsado de la habitación, o el haber sido obligado a obedecer, como un niño mimado cuando se le castiga por pronunciar una mala palabra frente de sus mayores.

¡Como si alguna vez hubiese sido un estorbo! ¡Como si alguna vez pudiera hacer algo para poner en riesgo la salud de Fei Long!

Se agitó furiosamente, demasiado indignado para admitir que el hombre tenía razón, incluso aunque esto se susurrara constantemente bajo su amargura. ¡Sí, había fastidiado al médico con preguntas, miedos y predicciones pesimistas, pero había estado tan preocupado y era simplemente natural que mostrara su preocupación! Sí, era cierto que había vertido lo peor de sus suposiciones sobre cualquiera que lo escuchara incluso antes de que hubiesen examinado a Fei Long, pero ¿cómo no podía ser pesimista, considerando el lamentable estado en el que había encontrado a su dragón?

Y sí, cuando recordaba los acontecimientos que condujeron a su expulsión, tuvo que admitir que se había rehusado a apartarse cuando se le pidió dar al doctor espacio para trabajar, pero esto era totalmente justificable, porque ¿cómo no podía estar profundamente perturbado ante la idea de alguien (que no fuera él mismo) tocando el cuerpo desnudo de su posible amante, mientras él se veía obligado a esperar y observar?

Fei Long no había facilitado las cosas. Agitado por la conmoción y las voces de extranjeros hablando con apremio a su alrededor, se había despertado de su sueño febril únicamente para encontrarse solo y atrapado en medio de extraños.

En medio de sus enemigos.

Todos los intentos por tratar de razonar con él habían fracasado, ya que no estaba lo suficientemente coherente como para comprender que no pretendían hacerle daño. Siguiendo su instinto de lucha, interrumpió todos los esfuerzos del médico por hacer su trabajo, por lo que Maksimov había ordenado a un par de guardias sostenerlo, porque el médico nunca había sido un hombre con demasiada paciencia para la obstinación.

Y fue entonces cuando todo fue de mal en peor.

El recuerdo de los gritos de Fei Long aún resonaba en los oídos de Mikhail; un sonido horrible lleno de angustia y desesperación que le había conmovido hasta la médula. Aún no sabía con precisión lo que realmente había ocurrido después. No estaba pensando. Impulsado por su crudo instinto, lo único que recordaba era a su puño estrellándose dolorosamente en la quijada de uno de sus hombres. Sorprendentemente rápido, incluso en su débil y desorientado estado, Fei Long se las había arreglado también para lanzar un puñetazo que había roto la nariz del otro guardia que lo estaba sosteniendo. Antes de que alguien hubiera tenido la oportunidad de reaccionar, el hombre ya había logrado salir de la habitación, estando en medio del pasillo.

Tímidamente, Mikhail flexionó sus manos, agotando la tensión en sus articulaciones y cerró sus ojos avergonzado ante sus nudillos desgarrados. Había sido uno de sus guardaespaldas a quien había golpeado y se sentía profundamente apenado.

Arrastrar a Fei Long de nuevo a la habitación no había sido fácil. Era sorprendentemente fuerte para su tamaño, pero aún no era rival para Mikhail, quien incluso en el mejor de sus días era más grande y fuerte, y en este caso, también estaba en mejores condiciones físicas para una pelea. Agotado por su terrible experiencia y por las semanas de recuperación que la habían procedido, Fei Long no pudo aguantar su rebelión por mucho tiempo y había sido vencido rápidamente por el vértigo. Impotente, tembloroso y obligado a someterse por su propia debilidad, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para continuar resistiéndose cuando Mikhail lo levantó y se lo llevó.

Un entusiasmo triunfante surgió en el vientre de Mikhail al pensar en ello. Estuvo vagamente horrorizado al emocionarse de otra manera mientras recordaba la sensación de sentir a Fei Long tan cerca; luchando en contra suya y fracasando al tratar de escapar. Se sintió orgulloso al recordar el ardor de la mirada de Fei Long; la ira y la fuerza en ella que se negaban a desaparecer incluso aunque todo lo demás se había extinguido en él.

En efecto, Fei Long era un dragón y lo había maldecido profusamente en chino cuando se vio obligado a admitir su inevitable derrota. Mikhail sonrió para sí mientras recordaba el sonido de su voz; apasionada y afónica tan cerca de su oído, con su aliento entrecortado y caliente susurrándose contra el costado de su cuello.

Estimulado por el recuerdo, su erección creció y frunció el ceño ante esta reacción; muy consciente de que este no era el momento para tener semejantes pensamientos, cuando la condición de Fei Long aún era incierta y él mismo estaba demasiado asustado.

Maksimov no había sido impresionado por tal despliegue de teatro. Por supuesto, había culpado a Mikhail por el desastre, quien no tuvo el coraje de protestar por la acusación mientras el hombre al que había golpeado con su ataque violento aún estaba cerca, curándose su lastimada mandíbula.

Acorralado e indefenso, por órdenes de Maksimov, los hombres de Mikhail habían atado a Fei Long a la cama mientras el hombre hacía su trabajo con una angustia extrema. Desesperado, como último recurso, Fei Long había volteado hacia Mikhail en busca de ayuda, ya que era el único rostro que reconocía y el único que le parecía amigable en medio de todos ellos.

 _«Por favor»_

Mikhail se estremeció al recordarlo. Inmerso en un miserable sufrimiento haló de su disperso cabello y el agudo dolor de la acción alivió algunas de sus angustias. ¿Qué había esperado Maksimov que hiciera, después de semejante súplica desesperada?

Trató de interceder en favor de Fei Long, pero después de todo el problema que había causado, Maksimov no estaba de humor para escucharlo. Un rechazo contundente por escuchar sus útiles sugerencias había dado lugar a la ira y a discusiones de su parte, pero todo lo que consiguió fue una mirada vacía de Maksimov, seguida por una corta orden para alejarlo del lugar.

Mikhail aún estaba atónito ante la facilidad con la que sus hombres, _sus propios hombres_ , ¡habían obedecido y le habían echado de la habitación! ¡A él, de todas las personas! Ellos aún seguían a su alrededor, de pie a pocos metros de distancia, observándolo, severos y preocupados, ¡como si fuera un niño revoltoso y no el único jefe de su organización! Les frunció el ceño, haciéndoles conocer claramente su descontento; pero simplemente le regresaron sus miradas con descarada indiferencia y continuaron con su silenciosa vigilia.

 _«Insulto a la injuria_ », pensó Mikhail y prometió hacerles pagar por ello tan pronto como consiguiera conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, dilatados y su mente se estaba cayendo a pedazos debido a su prolongada falta de sueño. Estaba rendido por el cansancio, pero la idea de marcharse antes de escuchar algo tranquilizador sobre del estado de Fei Long era insufrible. Estaba desesperado por escuchar el parte médico, pero temeroso al mismo tiempo, sabiendo muy bien quién era el hombre que había mantenido cautivo a Fei Long y lo que era capaz de hacer.

Asami y toda una noche a su disposición. Horas y horas infligiendo un daño que sabía sería irreversible.

Mikhail se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar esos indeseables pensamientos. El alivio de encontrar con vida a Fei Long ahora se había desvanecido de su corazón, dejando solo el temor de las consecuencias.

Había un daño mucho más profundo del que podía observar a simple vista, y Mikhail casi podía sentirlo, alarmado por la forma en la que todo el cuerpo de Fei Long temblaba violentamente contra el suyo en el avión rumbo a Macao. Recordó cómo la abundante masa de su suelto y oscuro cabello caía sobre su brazo mientras lo sostenía, afligido por su estado, ya que estaba enredado y sucio. Había tratado de peinarlo con sus dedos, pero eventualmente terminó rindiéndose, ya que parecía causarle más daño que hacerle algún bien. Hizo todo lo posible por limpiar la suciedad de su rostro, horrorizado al ver los hinchados moretones aparecer en su piel pálida y febril. Los labios de Fei Long estaban agrietados y secos, y cuando suplicó por un poco de agua, Mikhail le había dado de beber; solo para tenerlo vomitando segundos después de beberla y después derivando nuevamante hacia la inconsciencia.

 _«Asami...»_ Fei Long le había llamado por el nombre equivocado en medio de su delirio y esa había sido la gota que rebasara el vaso.

Furioso, Mikhail estrelló su puño en el suelo al recordarlo. Se contrajo de dolor, ahogando con fuerza el grito que le sucedió. El dolor era una cosa aguda y abrumadora y cerró sus ojos, dejando a su cabeza caer contra la puerta, esperando que su mundo se sumergiera en el blanco resplandor de su completa agonía que era tanto física como mental.

Le tomó un largo momento estabilizar su respiración y cuando levantó la vista descubrió que sus hombres lo miraban con consternación y con una obvia preocupación. Fue vagamente satisfactorio el que no se hubieran atrevido a acercársele con esa extraña sensación de irreal calma, pensó que probablemente debía deducir ese hecho al castigo que obviamente merecían por la falta de respeto que le habían prodigado antes.

Consumido por semejante preocupación mundana, casi se sorprendió cuando la cerradura finalmente chasqueó y la puerta trató de abrirse detrás de él, después de lo que había parecido una eternidad de horrible agonía.

Mikhail se tropezó con sus propios pies al tratar de levantarse y la empujó rápidamente. Se encontró con la desaprobación en la sufrida mirada de Maksimov.

—¡Modales, hijo! —sentenció el médico—. ¡Modales! ¡Me gustaría creer que hicimos un mejor trabajo contigo que esto que estas demostrando!

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Mikhail con ansiosa impaciencia.

—Entra y te lo diré —dijo Maksimov y se movió hacía un costado, dejándole entrar—. Pero no es tan malo como piensas. Yo diría que ahora el mayor peligro para este joven es que llegue a ahogarse en su propia obstinación.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Fei Long se movió y gimió cuando Mikhail entró en la habitación.

Parecía muy frágil, atado a la estrecha cama, con correas blancas envueltas a través de su pecho, cintura y piernas. Sus brazos estaban sostenidos por cuerdas y sus manos atadas a la cama con amplias e impecables vendas, las cuales eran lo suficientemente firmes como para que no fuera capaz de romperlas, pero flexibles para no empeorar sus muñecas desgarradas y lesionadas.

Ya no llevaba guantes y sus largos dedos se clavaban en las sábanas como muestra de su inútil rebelión. Su camisa oscura y apretada había sido rasgada en una de sus mangas y levantada hasta su pecho. Una aguja conectada a un tubo y a un goteo intravenoso penetraba cruelmente la vena sensible bajo su codo, goteando lentamente el líquido color ámbar en su torrente sanguíneo.

—El peor de sus problemas es una severa deshidratación, por lo que le he puesto un goteo intravenoso —dijo Maksimov—. Recomiendo firmemente que lo mantengas atado mientras termina el proceso, a menos que encuentres una manera de razonar con él, ya que no está siendo cooperativo, por decirlo amablemente. Cualquier interrupción en el tratamiento solo hará que su estado se deteriore.

—¿Deshidratación? —dijo Mikhail, sin estar seguro de sentirse consternado o aliviado—. ¿Qué tan grave es esto?

Maksimov lo miró, considerando su respuesta.

—Pudo haber sido mucho peor —dijo—. Esto es lo que está causando su delirio. Una prolongada carencia de agua, junto con la intensa actividad física y el cansancio del que ha sido preso le han llevado a este estado, sin mencionar la fiebre, la cual solo ha servido para empeorar la situación. Afortunadamente no transcurrió demasiado tiempo, así que con el consumo adecuado de líquidos podrá recuperarse rápidamente. No habrá ningún daño permanente. Me atrevería a decir que lo encontraste justo a tiempo, antes de que su cautiverio hiciera verdadero daño.

—Eso... eso es... bueno —dijo Mikhail, mirando a Fei Long dudosamente y encogiéndose debido a lo pálido que estaba.

—También parece que ha cogido un resfriado terrible, lo cual no me sorprende debido a las condiciones en que lo encontraste —continuó Maksimov—. He tomado algunas muestras de sangre y tendré los análisis en cuestión de horas para confirmar mis sospechas. Se ve desnutrido y lo más probable es que no haya comido ni dormido bien por semanas, por lo que no es difícil suponer que su sistema inmunológico no funcione correctamente. Es sorprendente que una simple noche en la lluvia y el frío, en su condición, no le hayan hecho más daño.

—Estás... ¿estás seguro? —Mikhail se atrevió a cuestionarlo, inseguro de semejante diagnóstico mundano. Apoyó su mano sobre la frente de Fei Long, y el esbelto hombre gimió, protestando por su toque, moviendo su cabeza débilmente de lado a lado. Sus muñecas atadas se tensionaron y sus manos se empuñaron y luego se relajaron—. Se ve tan... ¡tan enfermo!

—Le he suministrado medicamentos que trataran los síntomas con rapidez —dijo Maksimov—. Espero que su fiebre desaparezca en cuestión de un par de horas, pero si no es así, nos preocuparemos de esto más tarde.

Mikhail frunció el ceño miserablemente, no del todo tranquilo por el diagnóstico.

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto?

—Nada —dijo Maksimov—. Ahora solo hay que esperar. Un conveniente efecto secundario de este particular tratamiento es la fatiga y la somnolencia. En su estado, espero que lo sede con bastante eficacia. Una vez pase el peligro, es decir cuando no trate de rompernos el cuello por querer ayudarlo, enviaré a algunas de mis enfermeras para que lo limpien y cambien sus vendajes. Después, podrás pasarlo a una habitación más cómoda y mejor vigilada. Eso es todo, así que es hora de darte las buenas noticias.

—¿Buenas noticias? ¿Acaso hay buenas noticias? —dijo Mikhail, pasando sus manos a través de su cabello como muestra de verdadera angustia.

—Su herida no ha vuelto a abrirse —respondió Maksimov—. Si fue abaleado tan recientemente como dices, entonces se ha recuperado muy bien. Es algo bastante sorprendente, en realidad.

Volteó hacia Fei Long con desaprobación.

—Este joven tiene un cuerpo extraordinario —dijo—. Mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba que fuera debido a su frágil aspecto. Muy fácil de curar. Pero realmente necesita cuidar mejor de él, si quiere que le dure.

Preocupado, Mikhail se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acarició el cabello a Fei Long y aunque el joven se estremeció otra vez por su toque, asombrosamente no protestó. Sus negros ojos que normalmente eran tan intensos y penetrantes se abrieron lentamente pareciendo incapaces de enfocarse.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Mikhail, profundamente perturbado por la falta de esa oscura y penetrante fuerza. Sin ella, parecía como si una parte esencial, una parte que adoraba demasiado, se hubiera disipado.

—No te preocupes, es solo el efecto de las medicinas —dijo Maksimov—. Volverá a su amable y jovial estado tan pronto como pase el efecto.

—No me gusta esto —dijo Mikhail seriamente—. ¿No hay algo que le puedas dar?

—Es por su propio bien —respondió Maksimov—. Y por el bien de todos a su alrededor. Me lo agradecerás en la mañana.

Mikhail parecía inseguro, pero se mordió la lengua y se tragó sus protestas. Sabía bien que no debía discutir con el hombre.

—En cuanto a tus _otras_ preocupaciones —continuó Maksimov y Mikhail levantó la vista bruscamente—. Estoy feliz de comunicarte que no encontré ninguna evidencia física que las respalde. No hay signos de abuso sexual en su cuerpo. De hecho, no encontré evidencia alguna de actividad sexual reciente, consensual o no, así que puedes estar tranquilo, por lo menos en lo que a _ese_ asunto se refiere. Cualquier cosa que este señor del crimen japonés le haya hecho durante su cautiverio, violarlo definitivamente no fue parte de ello.

—Oh, ¡gracias a Dios! —exclamó Mikhail—. Estaba tan preocupado.

—Hay, sin embargo —dijo Maksimov—, signos considerables de trauma físico. Ha recibido una buena paliza, pero parece que no hay huesos rotos, lo cual es bueno. Estará doliéndole el cuerpo por unos días y lucirá algunos desagradables moretones por un buen tiempo, pero por lo que he visto en nuestra corta relación, es probable que él mismo haya sido el responsable de todo esto. Hay batallas que un hombre no puede ganar. Tiene que aprender esto porque obviamente no sabe cuándo rendirse y alejarse.

—No —dijo Mikhail amorosamente y sonrió, ya que cuando se trataba de Fei Long, no podía evitar ver en todo un rasgo admirable—. No, no lo sabe.

El doctor esnifó en señal de desaprobación.

—Ustedes se merecen el uno al otro —dijo—. Y harán una hermosa pareja, bastante testaruda, ¡puesto que ambos lo son! Pero te lo advierto; estoy esperando por mi tranquila jubilación, así que no esperes que venga corriendo a remendarlos cada vez que se lastimen.

Mikhail habría reído si hubiera tenido la fuerza y Maksimov le agarró la barbilla con un firme apretón de su gran mano. Lo miró seriamente y frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Descansa un poco, por amor de Dios —dijo con severidad—. Te ves terrible.

—Sí señor —dijo Mikhail dócilmente y Maksimov le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—No lo digas simplemente —dijo—. Hazlo. Tu pequeño amigo estará bien. No es necesario que te tortures más. Vete a dormir. Ahora.

—Lo haré, en un momento —dijo Mikhail—. No me atrevo a dejarlo solo todavía.

El médico sacudió la cabeza como muestra de desaprobación, pero no insistió en el asunto.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Solo asegúrate de que ocurra pronto, antes de que empieces a delirar también. Iré a hacer algunos arreglos. Llámame si se presenta algún cambio en su condición.

La puerta se cerró firmemente a su espalda y Mikhail suspiró, relajándose finalmente. Fei Long estaba perturbadoramente quieto a su lado y esto no le gustó.

Ningún daño permanente. No hizo ningún daño permanente. Al menos, no en el sentido físico.

Sabía que no debía dudar del diagnóstico de Maksimov, pero no podía evitar sentir una sensación de terror puro retorciéndose en su interior cuando miraba a Fei Long y lo encontraba tan lastimado. Asami debió haberle hecho _algo_ para reducirle a semejante condición.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —susurró, no esperaba que Fei Long le escuchara o le entendiera, y mucho menos que le diera una respuesta. Esto sería un duro trabajo, uno que tomaría muchos años y mucha paciencia de su parte para llegar a conseguirlo.

Alisó un poco el desordenado cabello de su blanca frente y pasó su palma grande y reconfortante sobre ella. Infeliz por el calor que encontró allí, se inclinó y le dio un beso hambriento pero casto en su sien, estremeciéndose completamente cuando sus ansiosos labios se unieron con la piel febril; bebiendo de ella el calor que él emanaba.

Fiebre, era la fiebre la que lo hacía tan caliente, pero Mikhail imaginó que excitado, Fei Long ardería de una manera parecida. Esto envió un estremecimiento de oscuro anhelo a través de él y no pudo contenerlo, ya que había esperado por este hombre demasiado tiempo y ahora que al fin lo tenía, tan indefenso, cerca y solo, el deseo desenfrenado alcanzó su pico, aullando su furiosa necesidad.

Incluso así, tan lastimado, Fei Long seguía siendo insoportablemente hermoso. O tal vez era hermoso porque estaba tan lastimado. Mikhail se dio cuenta de que no podía decidirse.

La piel de Fei Long era blanco terciopelo cuando la tocaba, suave, lisa y suntuosa. Nunca antes le había visto sin usar otra cosa que no fuera las túnicas largas y pesadas que se deslizaban en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo firme y perfecto, como un trozo de seda envuelto alrededor de una afilada espada de doble filo. Vestido con ese apretado y ajustado traje negro, con sus salvajes cabellos envueltos como sombras alrededor de su pálido y perfecto rostro, Mikhail no podía dejar de observarlo. Este hombre era definitivamente mucho más de lo que parecía reflejar. Era una fuerza desesperada detrás de una belleza sobrenatural. Una profunda soledad escondida detrás de una fría máscara de poder. Una pasión y un calor escondidos bajo una capa de hielo.

Tanto por descubrir. Tanto por amar. Tanto por disfrutar.

Cada parte de Fei Long parecía ágil y exótica mientras le contemplaba, pero cada línea claramente definida de ese cuerpo fuerte y firme casi había sorprendido a Mikhail al hallarlo tan esculpido, tonificado y fuerte, tan absolutamente _masculino_ pues esperaba encontrarlo frágil, frío y fino, como su porte y su habitual vestimenta parecían sugerirlo.

El descubrimiento le emocionó de formas en las que aún no se atrevía a pensar.

Mikhail humedeció una pequeña toalla en un recipiente que se encontraba al lado de la cama, exprimiendo el exceso de humedad en ella y tiernamente limpió el rostro de Fei Long. Esto pareció despertarlo un poco.

—¡Eh! —dijo Mikhail, acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla—. Hola, precioso... ¿sigues conmigo?

No obtuvo respuesta durante un largo rato, pero la extrema decepción rápidamente dio paso a una enorme alegría cuando los párpados de Fei long se movieron y sus estrechos y confusos ojos se abrieron lentamente para mirarlo.

—Mikhail Arbatov —pronunció su nombre con odio y, aunque era apenas audible, sus palabras estaban llenas de ira y reproche.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueó y las correas que lo sostenían se expandieron mientras sus brazos las estiraban tratando de romperlas. Sus manos se flexionaron, abriéndolas y cerrándolas con impotencia. Ante esto miró al rubio con rencor y Mikhail respondió a su mortal mirada con una sonrisa encantadora y genuina.

—Me halaga que eligieras reconocerme —dijo.

—Su... ¡suéltame! —exigió Fei Long, pero su orden carecía de fuerza, enfermo como estaba y con su voz tan ronca, era casi inaudible.

—Quiero desatarte, querido, realmente quiero hacerlo —dijo Mikhail—. Pero si lo hago, ¿te portarás bien y tomarás tus medicinas?

—¡No soy tu novia! —le siseó Fei Long—. ¿Cómo te atreves a irrespetarme?

—No creí que lo hacía —dijo Mikhail sonriendo, con buen humor—. Así que, por mucho que me duela verte así, me temo que tendré que soportarlo.

—Si no me desatas en este momento, te mataré— dijo Fei Long firmemente y Mikhail se sorprendió por la cantidad de crueldad que aún lograba proyectar, incluso estando atado e indefenso y absolutamente sin control alguno—. ¡Te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, tan pronto como pueda!

—Y tan pronto como puedas, amor —dijo Mikhail, organizando su oscuro y enredado cabello—, ¡estaré más que feliz de dejarte intentarlo! Pero mientras llega el momento, simplemente, ¡relájate! Déjame cuidar de ti.

La garganta de Fei Long se apretó, pero no le contestó. Sus ojos revolotearon cerrándose y permanecieron así durante varios segundos, los medicamentos una vez más lo tenían bajo su efecto, incluso mientras luchaba desesperadamente por conservar el conocimiento.

—¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le preguntó Mikhail y Fei Long le parpadeó. Por supuesto que tenía sed, pero prefería condenarse antes de admitir que quería el agua, y mucho menos que necesitaba algo de él. Mikhail sonrió y sacudió su cabeza desaprobando sus caprichos. Metió su mano bajo su cuello y levantó su cabeza, sosteniéndola, manteniéndola firme y erguida, y llevo una pajilla hasta sus labios secos y sangrantes. Fei Long bebió con avidez y se ahogó, tosiendo violentamente y obligándole a apartar el vaso de él.

—Shh... —Mikhail le tranquilizó—. Despacio. Tómala con calma. No irá a ninguna parte. Lo único que harás será enfermarte si la bebes demasiado rápido.

Esto era demasiado esfuerzo y al momento en que sació su sed, Fei Long cayó sobre la almohada agotado. Sus ojos se movían lentamente, cerrándose por segundos y respiraba demasiado fuerte, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada penosa respiración. Se lamió la humedad errante en sus agrietados y temblorosos labios, y Mikhail abrió uno de los cajones al lado de él. Buscó en él y sacó una especie de bálsamo para los labios. Desenroscó la pequeña tapa y el aroma a manzanilla y miel inundó el aire.

—Aquí —dijo—. Esto te hará sentir mejor.

Puso un poco en su dedo y sosteniendo la barbilla de Fei Long, lo untó en sus labios, dejando a su pulgar permanecer más tiempo del necesario en la suavidad de la carne de su labio inferior. Lo presionó sobre él con suavidad y jadeó, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras una apuñalada de violento deseo lo asaltaba.

—Oh, Dios —gimió, luchando por mantener sus impulsos bajo control. El calor se agrupó en sus lomos y su erección creció dolorosamente. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y su cuerpo claramente le estaba diciendo que no esperaría por más tiempo. No cuando el objeto de sus deseos estaba tan peligrosamente cerca.

Fei Long gimió y se apartó de su toque.

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró, demasiado cansado como para respaldar sus palabras con una amenaza—. Baishe no cede ante demandas de rescate. No ganarás nada reteniéndome, a excepción de una guerra sangrienta.

Mikhail sacudió la cabeza para despejar la bruma de deseo, incluso aunque las fibras de lujuria seguían apretando y contrayendo su pecho y haciéndole difícil respirar.

—Oh, cariño —rio—. ¡Ya he ganado lo que siempre he querido!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Un ataque de tos arrancó bruscamente a Fei Long de su inconsciencia, y despertó a la agonía. Le palpitaba la cabeza, como si alguien hubiera clavado un puñal en su frente y lo hubiera deslizado desde allí hasta su nuca. Su cráneo parecía atiborrado de algodón y le era casi imposible mantener un pensamiento coherente mientras trataba de respirar, ya que su nariz estaba completamente congestionada. La violencia del ataque de tos desgarró su garganta brutalmente y gimió, acurrucándose en su miseria.

Cada centímetro del cuerpo le dolía cuando se movía, parecía como si no existiera un solo músculo en su cuerpo que no se quejara. Una luz blanca y punzante latía detrás de sus párpados y cuando trataba de abrirlos, una enorme mancha de color blanco asaltaba su visión; hasta que le dolía demasiado como para seguir intentándolo. Gimiendo, alcanzó una almohada y enterró su rostro en ella, y le tomó uno largo y doloroso momento a su obstruida y confusa mente darse cuenta de lo incorrecto de esta situación.

Una almohada enorme, abullonada e inflada, cuando normalmente dormía en superficies duras y planas.

Esta no era su cama.

Sorprendido por este esfuerzo de lucidez, luchó por incorporarse, pero con un dolor desgarrador sus miembros maltratados protestaron ante el movimiento. Apretó los dientes y se aguantó el dolor, tratando de evitar que su visión palideciera nuevamente. Parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos, pero le tomó un considerable esfuerzo lograr concentrarse lo suficiente como para asimilar su entorno.

No estaba usando su propia ropa. De hecho, vestía muy poco de cualquier cosa. Se dio cuenta de que todo su torso estaba desnudo, con solo el vendaje limpio pegado perfectamente a su abdomen, donde la herida curada de bala vagamente latía ante su esfuerzo. Su atuendo consistía únicamente de unos pantalones suaves y blancos, y para consumar su extrema incomodidad, dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, ya que el fino algodón se aferraba a su cuerpo de maneras que claramente revelaban todo lo que se suponía debía cubrir.

Fei Long no estaba acostumbrado a estar así de... expuesto.

Estaba recostado en una cama ridículamente grande y lujosa y entre más se esforzaba por levantarse, más profundo parecía hundirse en el colchón tremendamente suave. Una gruesa y ornamental tela descendía desde el dosel entre los mástiles tallados, parecía algo escapado de las entrañas de la historia más depravada de Europa.

Se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de dar sentido a su alrededor. Terriblemente caliente bajo las sábanas bordadas, las arrojó al suelo en un ataque de frustración impotente, y su visión se opacó debido a la extenuación provocada por este acto. Forzado a caer nuevamente en toda esa decadente suavidad, gimió, luchando contra un nuevo ataque de angustia.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Su frente estaba empapada de sudor, y su suelto y enmarañado cabello se aferraba a su piel. Extendió su temblorosa mano para empujarlo hacia atrás, pero entonces su mirada se fijó en los oscuros y horribles moretones en sus muñecas que se habían tornado en moteados tonos púrpura y azul; surcados por el fuerte rojo de las quemaduras de las cuerdas. Se sentó conmocionado y un repentino ataque de recuerdos le cayó encima como un baño de agua fría.

—Asami —suspiró, mientras fragmentos y piezas de la desgracia regresaban a él. La noche. La lluvia. Los perros.

 _«Este es el adiós, Fei Long.»_

El frío y oscuro sótano y el espeso silencio que le había envuelto.

 _«_ _Ojalá que alguien te encuentre pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y ojalá que esta larga espera te dé la posibilidad de reflexionar en las ventajas de estar vivo sobre las de estar muerto.»_

Solo; había estado solo, amordazado, atado a una silla y abandonado para que muriera lenta y miserablemente. Gritó de angustia ante el recuerdo y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Un silencioso sollozo de horror se le escapó al recordar el frío. El dolor. La desesperación.

Y luego _él_ había llegado por él en una llamarada de luz, ruido y caos. El ruso.

Aunque el recuerdo del ruso para Fei Long todavía era confuso, aún seguía ahí y ahora tenía que enfrentar la espeluznante implicación de que esto era real. Arbatov había roto la puerta de su prisión y lo había encontrado allí, medio consciente por su terrible experiencia. Había cortado sus ataduras y masajeado sus manos entumecidas y congeladas entre sus palmas grandes y calientes hasta que la sangre había regresado a sus dedos trémulos. Había soplado aire cálido sobre ellos, calentándolos hasta que finalmente habían dejado de dolerle, y luego se lo había llevado fuera de esa oscuridad, hacia la luz del sol.

Mortificado, Fei Long se estremeció profundamente. Por todos los dioses, ¿había…? ¿Estaba...?

Las borrosas imágenes resurgían en su torturada mente, empujando atrás la humillación de su terrible encuentro con Asami, porque lo que evocaban era mucho más apremiante.

Recordó ser abrigado cómodamente con una manta y cargado como si fuera un niño, o... o peor aún; ¡como si fuera una débil e indefensa mujer que no podía cuidar de sí misma y necesitaba que la rescatara el hombre que la quería en su cama! Sintió la sangre precipitándose en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de semejante despliegue evidente de debilidad frente a un rival, a un enemigo, pero el horror no terminó ahí ya que recordó lo _bien_ que se había sentido su cercanía, incitándolo a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y _dejándole_ que se lo llevara en sus brazos.

Había encontrado la salvación en los brazos de Arbatov y mortificado, recordó lo fuerte que el hombre le había parecido entonces; cargándolo con facilidad, como si no pesara nada. Profundamente avergonzado por el recuerdo, Fei Long deseó desesperadamente que la tierra simplemente se abriera a sus pies y se lo tragara completamente, ya que se había deleitado en su fuerza, había buscado el calor de su cuerpo como protección contra el tortuoso frío que se había hundido en sus huesos, y Arbatov se había entregado a ello con gusto, sosteniéndolo cerca hasta que sus escalofríos habían cesado.

Se cubrió el rostro y gimió. Sintió nauseas por el hecho de haber sido degradado por nadie menos que Asami de todas las personas y de que el ruso hubiera estado allí, no solo para _verlo_ , sino también para jactarse de _rescatarle_ de su propia locura. ¡Un hombre cuyos avances había despreciado por años!

La indignación que sentía jamás se extinguiría, pero tenía preocupaciones más apremiantes que resolver en ese momento.

Esta era la casa de Arbatov. Su territorio. Tenía que serlo, y su sangre se heló al reconocerlo.

Se arrastró a través de la cama con considerable agonía y miró más allá del terciopelo que colgaba del dosel. Su corazón se hundió cuando sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, porque reconoció el toque de Arbatov en todo el lugar. Los grandes y antiguos sofás tapizados con suntuoso, cálido terciopelo, que oscilaban desde oscuros tonos rojos, dorados y verdes. La abundancia de enormes y abullonados cojines era demasiado ridículo, y las lujosas cortinas de terciopelo que descansaban en los enormes ventanales estaban bordadas con hilo dorado. Los pisos estaban cubiertos con densas alfombras de felpa, en donde los pies descalzos podían hundirse completamente. El cuarto, con su deslumbrante decoración, abrumaba la vista con todo su esplendor.

La absoluta falta de moderación de Arbatov y la evidente, casi ridícula tendencia a la exageración, se extendía incluso en su elección en el mobiliario, y Fei Long sintió la bilis aumentar en su garganta de furia absoluta y malestar al recordar la estridente presencia del hombre.

El tipo de persona que descaradamente demandaba atención, sin siquiera procurar sutileza y estilo.

Cada fibra de su susceptible y majestuoso ser quería protestar por la falta de gusto y sobriedad, aunque a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que cada vez que su desaprobación se fijaba en algo con la necesidad de censurarlo, comparándolo con todo lo que sabía era correcto y adecuado, se veía obligado a darse cuenta de que el escandaloso despliegue de lujo se detenía justo antes de cruzar el margen de lo ridículamente exagerado, el ámbito de lo patéticamente vulgar.

Arbatov lo hacía a propósito, conociendo los límites y riéndose de todos en sus caras mientras pisaba peligrosamente cerca esos límites, hasta que cualquier cosa que hubiera sido ridículamente de mal gusto para los demás pareciera apropiado para él.

Fei Long frunció el ceño al verse forzado a admitir esto en un momento en que se sentía más inclinado a pensar mal de él, porque se sentía... amenazado por la avalancha enorme de su poder y personalidad.

Maldijo en silencio, sin comprender completamente su situación y temiendo la incertidumbre. No podía comprender las intenciones detrás de las acciones de Arbatov sin más información, aunque ya dudaba que las cosas terminarían bien. Los rusos tenían que tener una razón para ir tras él y ahora que habían adquirido lo que querían, eran los únicos que tenían ventaja.

Tenía que idear un plan. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con sus hombres en Hong Kong lo antes posible. Pero, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por pensar racionalmente.

Recordaba poco del viaje que le había llevado hasta allí, pero este lugar tenía que ser Macao. ¡No podía ser otra parte que Macao! ¿Dónde más podría llevarlo Arbatov? Vagamente recordó el ruido estridente del helicóptero. Recordó derivar en su inconsciencia, despertándose por momentos para encontrarse con el rostro de preocupación de Arbatov y su mano enorme y fuerte en su frente, comprobando su temperatura.

Pero los más importantes de sus nebulosos recuerdos eran los de un terrible y canoso hombre ordenándole a un par de matones atarlo a una cama mientras él luchaba y gritaba. Un médico; el hombre había sido un médico y le había examinado en contra de su voluntad. Había sido sujetado y forzado a ingerir pastillas que no reconocía. Con temor, impotente, había visto como el bastardo insertaba una aguja conectada a un goteo intravenoso en su brazo, y el dorado líquido extraño había corrido inevitablemente en su torrente sanguíneo mientras observaba con desesperación, incapaz de hacer nada al respecto, hasta que finalmente había perdido la conciencia.

¿Lo habían drogado? ¿Era por esto que se sentía tan inconexo y débil? Vacilante, miró hacia abajo y tocó una pulcra y blanca almohadilla de algodón debajo de su codo.

Al menos ya no estaba atado, pero en su mente no cabía duda de que encontraría las puertas del cuarto custodiadas y cerradas. Se esforzó por levantarse, pero esto resultó ser mucho más difícil de lograr de lo que había previsto y se vio obligado a hundirse en la densa y tremendamente suave alfombra, con su espalda recostada en uno de los vistosos pilares de la cama que sostenían el dosel en su lugar. Su piel estaba húmeda con un brillo fresco de sudor y su cabello caía en un largo y frustrante enredo por su desnuda columna. Estaba enredado y suelto, pero parecía limpio, como si alguien hubiera lavado la suciedad y la inmundicia en él y ahora solo necesitara ser peinado para que recuperara su esplendor y su brillo habitual. El solo pensamiento envió vibraciones de malestar a su estómago, porque esto significaba que había sido tocado en contra de su voluntad mientras estaba inconsciente. Alguien le había desnudado, limpiado y cuidado de sus lesiones. Desconocidos le habían visto desnudo; ¡habían puesto sus sucias y extranjeras manos sobre él y no había sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto!

Pero lo peor de todo seguía siendo su cabello, puesto que en toda su vida, había experimentado que solo a un puñado de personas lo tocaran, y cuando esto sucedía, significaba una gran intimidad o una grave violación.

La horrible e inquietante pregunta de quién lo había hecho le atormentaba y su terror tomó ridículas proporciones. ¿Fue Arbatov?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de distraer la sospecha de que había sido él y una vez más se estremeció. Recordó la forma de sus grandes y fuertes manos y el disgusto que se mezclaba con miedo cada vez que consideraba incluso la posibilidad de sus caricias.

« _Ayúdame, por favor_ —rezó con fervor al espíritu de su asesinado padre—. _He sido un mal hijo, padre, te he fallado, pero ten piedad de mí, ¡te lo suplico!»_

Miró a su alrededor, lleno de desesperación ante la tarea de enormes proporciones que tenía por delante. Tenía que escapar de este lugar y después reparar el daño que había causado esta desgracia... si es que este daño todavía podía ser reparado.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Fei Long miró hacia la puerta.

Parecía a kilómetros de distancia. Aunque solo estaba atravesando la habitación, sintió que no tenía la energía para llegar tan lejos, y mucho menos más allá. Sus difusos ojos se fijaron en la elegante cerradura con desesperación. Era una de esas arcaicas que se abrían con una llave enorme y pesada. Probablemente sería capaz de abrirla, solo si podía conseguir que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

¿A menos que además hubiera otro mecanismo de seguridad?

Lleno de miedo, se tambaleó y se apoyó contra la pared hasta que su visión dejó de divagar. Se concentró en inhalar y exhalar de manera uniforme, esperando a que su mundo recuperara un poco de claridad y luego, cuidadosamente, se deslizó hacia la puerta, manteniéndose cerca de la pared para equilibrarse hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tantear la brillante y platinada perilla. Para su infinita sorpresa, resultó estar abierta, pero el estallido inicial de alivio fue sofocado rápidamente por su confusión. No era así como retenías a un prisionero. A menos que lo peor estuviera del otro lado.

Cuidadoso de no hacer ruido, salió afuera para descubrir un pasillo ancho y vacío. Vio suaves alfombras de color rosa y paredes pintadas en ocre cálido. Yeso decorativo enmarcado hornacinas ovaladas que albergaban esculturas de mármol, y Fei Long enrojeció de vergüenza ante el descubrimiento, ya que todas eran hombres esculpidos, hombres desnudos de pie en una vigilia silenciosa con todos sus atributos más íntimos... expuestos. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció, tratando de superar la imagen, pero no tuvo tiempo. Sordas voces riendo emanaron cerca del pasillo y se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Se concentró en escuchar lo que estaban diciendo y distinguió al menos tres diferentes tonos de voz graves resonando, acercándose a él. Hablaban en una lengua tosca y extraña que no entendía, pero que sin embargo reconocía.

Ruso.

Aunque era lo que esperaba, su corazón se hundió en su estómago mientras cualquier duda que todavía aguardara sobre su situación se disipó. Esto era obra de Mikhail Arbatov, después de todo. Cinco hombres extraños aparecieron de repente; cogiéndolo desprevenido, antes de arreglárselas para deslizarse hasta la sala sin ser visto para ocultarse. Se estremeció, porque el solo observarlos le provocó repulsión. Eran tan... tan diferentes a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado, tan visiblemente fuera de lugar en su país, en su territorio, que esto nunca dejaba de incitar su furia. Eran intrusos, y eran ruidosos, arrogantes e irrespetuosos. Eran extranjeros que no conocían fronteras y su sola presencia le hacía sentir amenazado en un vago, pero sin embargo, profundo nivel.

Su sola anatomía le repulsaba. La pesada y tosca forma en que se movían rechinaba en cada fibra de su elegante y sensible ser. Sus pieles eran tan extraordinariamente pálidas que no se bronceaban, si no que se ponían rojas en vez de ello, y el color de sus cabellos recorría una amplia gama de marrones; desde el claro, casi rubio, hasta tonos más oscuros que se acercaban al negro. Se veían brutos, toscos y extraños ante sus ojos. Estaba disgustado por sus barbas y su complexión voluminosa y corpulenta. El único de ellos que estaba afeitado tenía la camisa desabrochada, exponiendo una gran parte de su moreno pecho, cubierto de grueso y repugnante vello rizado que instintivamente hizo a Fei Long querer voltearse, pero se obligó a permanecer quieto.

El más inquietante del grupo estaba vestido con una túnica larga y negra. Llevaba una barba espesa y oscura que se extendía hasta la mitad de su pecho y tenía vellos brotando incluso en la parte posterior de sus manos. Era gordo, redondo y pesado, y gotas de sudor brillaban en su rostro ancho y esférico, pero se comportaba con un aire de extrema importancia y complaciente autosatisfacción.

Fei Long los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como un ciervo encandilado por los faros y ellos le devolvieron la mirada, sorprendidos tanto por su presencia como por su vestimenta. El de la túnica hizo la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho y murmuró una oración en ruso en voz baja. Alcanzó un crucifijo de plata alrededor de su cuello y lo tocó como si fuera un amuleto para alejarlo del mal. La mente de Fei Long se aceleró. ¿Era un sacerdote?

La confusión duró solo un instante, porque otro hombre se encontraba con el grupo, una lúgubre y escueta figura con claros y perversos ojos.

Yuri Glazov.

Finalmente, ¡alguien a quien Fei Long reconocía! Nada bueno podía esperarle con este hombre cerca, por ello tomó su decisión con bastante facilidad. Corrió, seguido de un grito de indignación de Yuri y gritos de sorpresa de los demás.

—¡Hey... detente! ¡Tú...! —Glazov le llamaba en cantonés, pero la mayor parte de la frase se perdía en un mar de rusas maldiciones y obscenidades. Fei Long lo escuchó gritar con urgencia en un transmisor, mientras corría detrás de él, sin necesidad de entender el idioma para saber que estaba pidiendo refuerzos.

Tenía que escapar de ese lugar rápidamente, porque si lo atrapaban otra vez, era imposible que lo dejaran sin vigilancia nuevamente, lo que disminuiría drásticamente sus posibilidades de escapar.

Vio la enorme escalera despejada delante de él, descendiendo, pero fue bloqueada mientras un enorme hombre en traje gris, como una inmensa montaña, se materializó delante de él. Fei Long se vio obligado a detenerse abruptamente para no estrellarse contra él. Su velocidad imposibilitó una parada limpia, por lo que cayó hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo dolorosamente. El impacto hizo girar su cabeza y casi se desmayó, maldiciendo su debilidad.

Luchó por concentrarse en el rostro del hombre en medio de su desorientación y entrecerró los ojos, dimensionando rápidamente a su oponente, su indumentaria y apariencia en totalidad. Fei Long omitió poco, sus rápidos y vidriosos ojos incluso tomaron nota de la abundante cantidad de gel en su cabello liso y rubio. Este hombre era, obviamente, uno de los encargados de la seguridad, con un cable conectado a un auricular y a un micrófono situado al lado derecho de su cabeza. Fei Long dejó a sus ojos descender un poco más abajo y allí encontró lo que estaba buscando. Un arma atada a su pecho por correas de cuero.

El hombre era grande y estaba en forma… era por lo menos del doble de su tamaño en términos de masa corporal, y casi rio de lo fácil que sería esto, porque incluso enfermo y falto de la velocidad y flexibilidad que normalmente poseía, estaba seguro de que todavía podía aventajar a alguien tan torpe con poco esfuerzo.

—¡Atrápalo! —Yuri ladró una orden, mientras continuaba acercándose por detrás.

El guardia se lanzó a atraparlo y Fei Long se abalanzó hacia adelante, deslizándose entre sus piernas gruesas y separadas hasta que se encontró al otro lado de él. El hombre se sorprendió cuando sus manos agarraron nada más que aire y el segundo que le tomó procesar lo que había ocurrido fue un segundo demasiado tardío. Maldiciendo, volteó, pero las piernas de Fei Long, que seguían estando entre las suyas, se envolvieron en ellas haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Cayó sobre su espalda con un terrible y rechinante golpe que incluso hizo temblar las paredes. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de comprender lo que le había ocurrido, Fei Long ya estaba de pie, con su rodilla presionada contra su pecho y sus manos sobre su arma.

Yuri maldijo y sacó su revólver, pero Fei Long fue mucho más rápido. Con su presa capturada, presionó su pie con firmeza en la garganta del guardia caído como advertencia, asegurando que su intención era aplastarle la garganta si Yuri siquiera pensaba en moverse.

—Retrocede —siseó con malevolencia y la boca de Yuri se apretó con firmeza. Los espasmos musculares en su rostro indicaban la profundidad de su disgusto, pero vio la locura reflejada en los ojos de Fei Long y no se atrevió a provocarlo, no con sus invitados de honor tan cerca.

Sosteniendo aún el arma en su mano, Yuri abrió los brazos en un gesto amenazante y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Eso fue inteligente —se mofó—. ¡Muy inteligente! Pero dime, ¿qué tan lejos crees que puedas llegar antes de que te derribemos?

—¡Baja tu arma! —ordenó Fei Long, y las cejas del hombre se levantaron a modo de burla.

—Sabes que eso no va a suceder —dijo tranquilamente, y entonces Fei Long se dio cuenta con consternación de que al menos otros tres de sus acompañantes también estaban armados. La única ventaja que tenía era la certeza de saber que el primero en apuntar su arma hacia él sería también el primero en morir, pero ahí sería también donde su ventaja se terminaría. Miró hacia el inicio de los escalones, solo para ver a más guardias de seguridad reuniéndose allí. Yuri les ordenó que se detuvieran, pero no depusieron sus armas.

La mente de Fei Long se aceleró, tratando de dar sentido a este rompecabezas. Yuri Glazov evidentemente se había sorprendido al encontrarlo allí y su visible preocupación por la seguridad de sus acompañantes le sugirió que nunca los habría llevado cerca de él, de haberlo sabido.

—No saldrás de aquí, Fei Long —declaró Yuri simplemente y Fei Long sabía que tenía razón. Había demasiados de ellos y necesitaba otro plan. Miró a los acompañantes de Yuri y eligió a sus dos invitados fácilmente de los otros tres, que obviamente eran sus matones. Eran los que estaban asustados y sin armas, mientras que los otros lo miraban con manifiesta hostilidad, evidentemente, muy familiarizados con quién era.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y escogió a su víctima sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¡Tú! —dijo, apuntando su arma al sorprendido sacerdote, que murmuraba una oración en voz baja. El arma cargada hizo clara su orden incluso aunque el hombre obviamente no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo—. ¡Ven aquí!

—Cómo te atreves, desagradable, pequeño... —Yuri lo miró con odio y avanzó amenazadoramente, pero el hombre barbado levantó la mano, apaciguándolo. Le dijo algo corto y claro en ruso, que lo detuvo de inmediato. Era demasiado inteligente como para irritar a un hombre desesperado y Fei Long aprobó su gesto; agradándole el sacerdote por su obvia muestra de sentido común. Esto lo predispuso a dejarlo con vida.

Yuri permaneció clavado en el suelo, temblando de rabia contenida. Sus ojos brillaban con un odio que no se esforzaba en esconder y que prometía que terribles cosas ocurrirían mientras el sacerdote se arrastraba pesadamente al lado de Fei Long.

—Si haces esto, te mataré —gruñó.

—Puedes intentarlo —respondió Fei Long—. Pero debes saber esto antes de hacerlo; ¡cualquier movimiento que hagas en mi contra dejará a tu gente con un hombre santo menos! ¡No creas que dudaré en matarlo primero!

—¡Te vas a arrepentir! —Yuri lo miró ferozmente—. Lo juro por Dios, ¡te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Me aseguraré de ello!

—¡Muévete! —dijo Fei Long, sosteniendo el arma en la cabeza del sacerdote y empujándolo hacia adelante. Mantuvo su espalda en dirección a la pared mientras descendía por las escaleras; sus ojos estudiaban el vasto y extenso diseño del lugar. ¿Estaba en una casa? Una mansión tan grande... ¿en Macao? ¿Uno de los lugares más densamente poblados sobre la faz de la Tierra?

Llegó al último peldaño y los guardias retrocedieron, procurando no contrariarlo. Vio su reflejo en un espejo en la pared opuesta y se estremeció por dentro.

Se veía pálido y exhausto, con ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su largo y espléndido cabello ahora caía sobre su rostro y alrededor de sus hombros como un andrajoso velo, ofreciendo poca protección de los numerosos ojos fijos en su desnudez. Estaba avergonzado por su falta de ropa y le mortifica saber que al menos una docena de hombres estaban mirando su expuesto cuerpo. Evaluándolo.

Fei Long sabía lo que le parecía para ellos; frágil, lamentable y enloquecido. Su pecho subía y bajaba con laboriosas respiraciones y su piel estaba cubierta por rocío de fresco sudor. Había fiebre en sus oscuros ojos y si eran tan buenos como parecían serlo, estos hombres ya debían saber que no estaba funcionando en su total capacidad. Lo estaban esperando, hasta que cediera, hasta que colapsara, y Fei Long sabía cuán cerca estaba ese momento.

Tenía que salir de esta casa. Tenía que salir de la propiedad de Arbatov. Una vez fuera, necesitaría un vehículo, pero transportarse sería fácil estando armado. Tenía hombres en Macao. Sabía a dónde acudir en busca de ayuda. Los rusos no se atreverían a ir tras él y atacarlo en su territorio, entre su gente. Podría regresar a Hong Kong.

Pero todo esto todavía parecía no tener sentido. Todo parecía estar mal. Estaba omitiendo el panorama completo, mientras era asaltado por demasiados detalles. La densa niebla que se arremolinaba en su palpitante cabeza no le estaba ayudando demasiado. Estaba temblando, sintiendo frio y calor al mismo tiempo, y estaba tan sediento que con cada hálito que tomaba irritaba su ronca garganta, como si estuviera inhalando arena seca y caliente en lugar de aire puro.

Luchó por concentrarse, pero esta era una batalla perdida. Todo su cuerpo se sentía desconectado y débil y era incluso un terrible esfuerzo permanecer en pie. Yuri lo sabía, por supuesto, y todos los guardias también, pero no hacían ningún movimiento, temiendo por la seguridad del hombre que sostenía a punta de revólver.

Lentamente, Yuri se aproximó y lo miró con desdén.

—De todas las locuras de Mikhail —escupió—, y créeme, han sido muchas, ¡tú tienes que se la peor!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

—Oh... mierda —gruñó Mikhail mientras uno de sus hombres le daba un breve resumen del drama de la casa. ¡Debió haber considerado mejor el dejar solo a Fei Long; pero maldición, después de inyectarle el sedante que Maksimov le había recomendado, se suponía que debía quedarse dormido por lo menos durante unas cuantas horas más! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que despertarse?

Su largo abrigo de cuero escurría y sus botas dejaban huellas de barro en el suelo impecable y brillante. Su cabello mojado era un desastre de rizos definidos y rebeldes que chorreaban agua en sus ojos, debido a la terrible tormenta que caía.

—Señor, no debería entrar ahí. —El jefe de seguridad le advirtió apremiantemente—. El intruso está armado y es peligroso y…

—¡Oh, cállate!

Empujó la puerta y para su consternación, el primer rostro de desaprobación que observó fue el de Yuri. Por supuesto, tenía que estar envuelto en este desastre. ¡Esto simplemente no hubiese estado completo sin él!

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Glazov fríamente—. ¡Echa un vistazo al problema que has causado! Espero que estés orgulloso.

Mikhail no le respondió, ya que Fei Long giró sus ojos oscuros y estrechos hacia él y cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido albergar para resolver esto racionalmente escapó inmediatamente por la ventana, al ver que estaban vidriosos y perdidos y... carajo, era… ¿era el Archierus* a quien tenía como rehén, apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza?

Al parecer el final de todo este lío no estaba cerca.

—Arbatov —siseó Fei Long—. Maldito seas, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Apenas parecía capaz de sostenerse en pie. Respiraba pesadamente y se balanceaba ligeramente sobre sus talones. La droga, acoplada con la fiebre, no hacían una buena receta para la coherencia y esto hacía del arma en su temblorosa mano un claro riesgo.

—¡Fei Long, por favor —Mikhail trató de razonar con él—, no estás pensando claramente! ¡Solo deja ir al Santo Padre y entonces podremos hablar sobre esto!

Al escucharlo, Fei Long echó atrás su cabeza y empezó a reír con locura. El misterioso seda de su voz hizo a todos, a excepción de él, dar un paso atrás, como si se estuvieran enfrentando a un ser de otro mundo capaz de causar un terrible daño en cada uno de ellos con solo desearlo.

Su rostro estaba ruborizado, sus ojos brillaban y su piel estaba empapada de sudor. Mikhail sabía que la fiebre estaba de regreso y que lo estaba quemando por dentro, pero seguía siendo hermoso y salvaje sin importar el estado en que se encontraba, como si fuera algo encantado, un ser exótico y extraordinario que se había perdido en el mundo de los mortales, donde no pertenecía.

—¿Te parezco estúpido, Arbatov? —le preguntó Fei Long mirándolo directamente, y a pesar de la evidente amenaza que emanaba, Mikhail sintió el calor febril de su mirada ir directamente hasta su ingle—. ¡Tu Santo Padre es mi llave para salir de esta jaula!

—Cariño, no saldrás de aquí, a menos que yo lo diga —le aseguró Mikhail calmadamente—. ¡Eso simplemente no será posible!

—¡Voy a matarlo! —gruñó Fei Long—. ¡Si no me dejas ir, morirá!

Mikhail sonrió y dio un paso más, avanzando entre sus hombres para ponerse frente a él, sin protección, con solo el sacerdote entre ellos. No estaba intimidado por sus palabras y lo demostró claramente.

—Adelante —se burló—. ¡Hazlo!

—No estoy bromeando —susurró Fei Long.

—Nunca insinué que lo estuvieras —respondió Mikhail, acercándose un poco más, hasta que solo unos pocos pasos los separaban—. ¡Pero estás terriblemente equivocado si piensas que retándome con esta elección yo lo elegiré a él por encima de ti! ¡Adelante, dispara! ¿Y después qué vas a hacer? ¡Estás solo y aquí hay docenas de nosotros! ¡E incluso, si nos matas a todos, aun así no podrás salir de aquí! ¡No voy a dejarte ir!

—¡No me desafíes! —dijo Fei Long y su voz era peligrosa y uniforme—. ¡No te tengo miedo!

—Oh, Fei Long —dijo Mikhail tiernamente—. ¡Yo soy la última persona en el mundo a quien tienes que temerle! Baja el arma, cariño. Esto no te llevará a ninguna parte.

Fei Long rugió con evidente angustia y pateó a su rehén lejos, apuntando el arma furiosamente hacia la cabeza de Mikhail. Su cercanía lo intimidaba y no estaba pensando claramente como para razonar. Al menos una docena de armas hicieron clic en respuesta y Mikhail rápidamente volteó, enfrentando a sus hombres, sin siquiera preocuparse por darle la espalda al único que lo tenía a punta de pistola.

—¡No! —le gritó a sus hombres, extendiendo los brazos de manera protectora—. ¡No! ¡Qué diablos creen que están haciendo! ¡Bajen las armas, maldita sea! ¡Bájenlas ahora mismo!

Volteó hacia Fei Long de nuevo, quien parecía estresado y confundido, mirándolo a él, a ellos, incapaz de decidir lo que debía hacer.

—Aléjate —gruñó el dragón amenazadoramente, blandiendo su arma—. ¡Aléjense, aléjense todos ustedes!

—Fei Long, cariño —trató Mikhail de razonar dulcemente—. Si simplemente…

—¡Carajo, no me llames _cariño_! —rugió Fei Long retrocediendo lentamente en dirección a las enormes puertas corredizas de la terraza—. ¡Aléjate de mí o te juro que te _voy_ a disparar!

—¡Está bien, mi amor! —dijo Mikhail pacientemente, poniendo sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador, con las palmas hacia fuera—. Te llamaré como quieras, si tan solo…

Enfurecido, Fei Long dio un grito terrible y disparó hacia el techo. Todos se agacharon mientras el yeso se desmoronaba y el polvo caía sobre sus cabezas. Aprovechando la situación, agarró una silla que estaba cerca y la estrelló contra el vidrio, que inmediatamente se destrozó, sumándose a la confusión.

Se escabulló hacia fuera, seguido de exclamaciones de indignación y maldiciones gritándose en ruso.

—¡Fei Long! —Mikhail le llamó—. ¡Fei Long, espera...!

—Espero que ahora estés satisfecho —dijo Yuri, sosteniéndolo por el codo y halándolo de regreso bruscamente cuando se disponía a seguirlo—. ¿Por qué demonios lo retenías aquí sin informarme primero? ¿Y por qué, en nombre de toda lógica, dejaste a un prisionero tan peligroso sin vigilancia y suelto?

—Él no es un prisionero —refutó Mikhail, volteándose para mirarlo—. En mi casa, es un invitado grato y apreciado. ¡Tú eres el único que no debería estar aquí! Ahora, serías tan amable de dejarme ir, tío. Tengo que atraparlo antes de que se haga daño.

Arrebató su brazo de las garras de Yuri y corrió hacia fuera.

El vidrio roto crujió bajo sus botas y vio que todavía había rastros de las pisadas ensangrentadas de Fei Long en la piedra blanca, incluso aunque ya se estaban disolviendo, lavadas por la lluvia fría y violenta.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —maldijo Mikhail.

* * *

Fei Long había sentido el cristal cortar las plantas de sus pies descalzos cuando hizo su escape, pero había apretado los dientes y lo había soportado, corriendo contra el viento. Cada paso era una agonía y supuso que todavía tenía fragmentos afilados incrustados en su carne, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse y hacerse cargo de esto. Lo más importante ahora era seguir corriendo. Escapar era su prioridad.

El viento helado y aullante golpeaba su piel caliente, desnuda, como los azotes de un látigo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas debido al tormento, pero continúo hacia adelante, vagamente consciente de que tenía que procurarse un resguardo lo más pronto posible. Su cabello mojado se pegaba a su cuerpo tembloroso, y anheló calentarse pronto en medio de todo su malestar.

Un vago y desconcertante pensamiento lo atormentaba. Hacía frío; demasiado frío como para estar en Macao, pero se sentía demasiado enfermo como para preocuparse por esto, ya que su debilidad trabajaba rápidamente para superar la última gota de sus fuerzas y el solo pensar en esto era suficiente para asustarlo y apresurar sus movimientos. Se precipitó rápidamente a través del lujoso patio, pero la gravilla en el jardín cortó aún más sus pies desnudos y heridos, obligándolo a detenerse. Gimió y se recostó contra la gruesa pared hecha de piedra rústica en un intento por recuperar el aliento. Cuando su visión se aclaró miró hacia arriba y para su consternación se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando un paisaje de interminables grises turbulentos. El solitario mar se extendía hasta el horizonte, y donde el enorme e impasible plano acuático se detenía el cielo hinchado y agitado tomaba lugar.

¿Era esta una casa en la playa? ¿Una playa privada? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera ninguna señal de vida en cualquier lugar que observara? Fei Long miró hacia abajo y quedó sin aliento al ver un precipicio debajo de él; una escarpada cumbre de piedra oscura, con grandes olas chocando contra ella en un ataque de truenos y espuma. Esto estaba mal. Tan mal, de hecho, que por primera vez desde que hubo despertado en cama de Arbatov sintió verdadero miedo.

Macao tenía playas de arena.

La densa soledad que rodeaba la propiedad lo golpeó por primera vez. Aguzó sus oídos ante cualquier señal de tráfico y tecnología en medio de la furia de los elementos, pero no escuchó nada excepto el viento y las olas. Un profundo sentimiento de aislamiento rodeaba el lugar como un velo.

Sonidos de voces lo sacaron de su contemplación y volteó para ver a un grupo de hombres armados que venían hacia él por un lado y a Arbatov acercándose desde la dirección por la que él había escapado. Miró a su alrededor ansiosamente, dándose cuenta de que solo tenía dos opciones: o bien podía saltar desde la pared hacia las aguas hostiles bajo sus pies, de las cuales probablemente no sobreviviría, o subir la empinada escalera hecha de tosca piedra, que se encontraba en dirección opuesta a los guardias que continuaban avanzando. No sabía dónde iban a parar, pero esperaba que se dirigieran hacia el techo de alguna casa o al menos una terraza. A partir de ahí, lo único que podía desear era encontrar otra salida.

Los hombres lo persiguieron, pero Mikhail interceptó su avance y les ordenó retirarse.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Atrás! ¡Hacia atrás, les digo! ¡No lo asusten!

Fei Long volteó hacia él por un instante y lo vio mirando hacia arriba, con sincera preocupación reflejada en su rostro apuesto y receptivo.

—¡Fei Long! —gritó—. ¡Fei Long, baja de ahí ahora mismo! ¡No hay ningún lugar a donde ir en esa dirección!

Fei Long se burló de su orden e hizo exactamente lo contrario, no apreciando su tono en absoluto.

Pero, ¿qué había querido decir con eso de que no había a dónde ir? Saldría de esta maldita casa incluso aunque eso significara descender por estas malditas paredes. Mikhail maldijo y empezó a ascender tras él, siguiendo sus ensangrentadas huellas hasta que ambos se encontraron en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Dos grandes helicópteros estaban allí, estoicos e inmóviles, venciendo las violentas corrientes de lluvia y esperando estar nuevamente en servicio. Con sus ojos muy abiertos, Fei Long miró primero a uno y después al otro, permaneciendo allí, quietos, como dos mamuts dormidos. No sabía qué hacer con ellos.

—Se acabó, mi amor —la voz de Mikhail emergió a su espalda, terrible con su resolución. Fei Long volteó enloquecido, con el viento azotando su cabello alrededor de su cabeza.

—¡No!

—No puedes escapar —dijo Mikhail calmadamente—. A menos de que puedas pilotear una de estas cosas, que no es algo que recomendaría con este clima, incluso aunque pudieras.

Fei Long gritó. ¡No podía pilotearlos! ¡Ni siquiera podía conducir un automóvil y el bastardo lo sabía bien! Temblando por el dolor, la debilidad y la desesperación, apuntó su arma hacia él nuevamente.

—¡Voy a disparar! —exclamó—. ¡Si no me dejas ir, te juro que te voy a disparar!

—Cariño, incluso aunque me dispares —dijo Mikhail dulcemente—, ¡aun así no tendrías a donde ir!

¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

—¿Qué...? ¿De qué estás hablando? —sollozó. ¡Esto no era cierto! ¡No podía ser verdad! ¿Qué quería decir con ello?

—Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor —contestó Mikhail—. No sabes dónde te encuentras.

Macao. Esto no era Macao.

Fei Long corrió hacia la pared más cercana y miró por ella.

Agua. Había solamente agua a su alrededor. La casa no estaba en la playa. Estaba en una isla. Ni siquiera una isla propiamente dicha, sino un pedazo de piedra negra y robusta que sobresalía de una de las interminables capas del mar profundo y oscuro.

La desesperación le pegó como un golpe físico y se hundió en ella, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Mikhail se le acercó por detrás, lo suficiente como para tocarlo, pero respetando su distancia.

Demasiado. Esto era demasiado.

—¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde demonios estamos? —preguntó débilmente, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba viendo.

Mikhail se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no puedo darte las coordenadas exactas, pero la costa de Macao está a media hora hacia el oeste en helicóptero, si eso es lo que quieres saber —respondió—. A un poco más de una hora en barco.

Fei Long volteó para mirarlo de frente. ¿Acaso este bastardo estaba hablando en serio? ¿Quería decir que estaban en algún lugar en medio del mar meridional de China?

—Ríndete, precioso —dijo Mikhail dulcemente—. Se terminó.

Terminado. Todo había terminado.

Exhausto, Fei Long cayó de rodillas. Mikhail se puso en cuclillas a su lado y fácilmente tomó la inútil arma de su mano débil y temblorosa. Se quitó su largo abrigo de cuero y lo envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo delgado y lastimado. El calor del hombre se quedó en el revestimiento, incluso a pesar de la lluvia, y Fei Long se estremeció al sentirlo sobre su cuerpo.

Mikhail puso sus brazos alrededor de él y lo atrajo hacia sí, protegiendo su cabeza de la lluvia con su mano amplia y cálida.

—¡No puedes retenerme! —protestó Fei Long con desesperación, a pesar de que sabía que su voz ya no tenía poder para respaldar sus palabras—. ¡No me retendrás aquí!

Mikhail lo apretó más fuerte y lo besó en su helado rostro.

—No te preocupes, mi amor —dijo tiernamente—. Cuando estés lo suficientemente bien como para ser capaz de robar mi bote, con uno de mis hombres para navegarlo, yo mismo te llevaré a Macao.

* * *

 **Archierus** : es una designación común en la Iglesia ortodoxa para el alto clero.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

—Te dejo solo por un par de horas y solo mira la cantidad de problemas que has causado —dijo Mikhail, acomodando el peso de Fei Long, que continuaba retorciéndose, en su hombro para llevarlo a través de la lluvia. Fei Long estaba exhausto por su huida y no estaba en condiciones de caminar, pero todavía luchaba contra él en cada paso del camino.

—¡No! —gritó, luchando por liberarse. Estaba demasiado mareado y débil como para realmente causar impacto en el impecable agarre de Mikhail, pero eso no le impedía continuar intentándolo, incluso aunque sus esfuerzos agotaban hasta la última gota de sus ya severamente reducidas fuerzas. El ruso ordenó a sus hombres apartarse y estos se retiraron a una distancia segura, emanando cautela y desconfianza. Yuri y sus desafortunados visitantes no estaban por ningún lado, pero Fei Long estaba demasiado distraído por las implicaciones de ser llevado de vuelta a la habitación de la que había escapado como para preocuparse por sus paraderos.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó—. ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

—En un momento, en un momento lo haré, hermoso. —Le tranquilizó Mikhail, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el trasero con la palma de su mano—. ¡Compórtate! ¡Yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarte y si no cooperas no tendré más remedio que amarrarte!

Fei Long gritó furioso e intensificó sus forcejeos. Ayudarlo, si claro. ¡Como si fuera algún salvador! Su captor era lo que era. Su carcelero.

—No quiero tu ayuda —rugió, intentando en vano asestarle un golpe que le provocara un verdadero daño, pero su precaria situación no le permitió hacerlo—. ¡Quiero que me dejes ir! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero regresar a casa!

No tenía duda de que esta vez su celda estaría cerrada y custodiada, probablemente para siempre si no pensaba en una manera de salir pronto. Maldecía y pataleaba, tornándose cada vez más desesperado, a medida que se acercaban a su destino.

Mikhail abrió la puerta de una patada y se precipitó al interior, descargando su disgustada carga sobre la cama.

—Cariño, tienes una fiebre muy alta y no piensas con claridad —dijo—. Sería muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte ir a algún sitio antes de que tu condición mejore. Además, no puedes salir de la isla con esta tormenta, sería demasiado peligroso intentarlo.

Fei Long se levantó rápidamente y lo miró con odio bajo el desorden de su oscuro y empapado cabello.

—¿Más peligroso que estar aquí contigo? —se burló—. ¡Creo que correré el riesgo!

—Creo que harás exactamente lo que digo —dijo Mikhail calmadamente—, ya que tu capacidad para pensar razonablemente obviamente no está funcionando muy bien.

Con un rugido de furia, Fei Long trató de darle una patada, pero estaba demasiado desorientado como para asestarle un golpe certero. Mikhail atrapó su tobillo y pronto el enfurecido dragón perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre su espalda y emitiendo un jadeo de consternación. Tomando ventaja de la situación, el ruso lo derribó sobre la cama e inmovilizó su otra pierna en un intento por tratar de halar los empapados y sucios pantalones de sus caderas.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó Fei Long, mortificado por el atrevimiento.

—¡Tus ropas están mojadas, cariño —respondió Mikhail—, conservarlas no será bueno para tu salud!

Fei Long se retorcía y se movía violentamente, tratando halar nuevamente hacia sus caderas la mojada y escasa pieza de ropa, pero anticipándose a su violencia, Mikhail bloqueó fácilmente sus ataques. Los pantalones se desprendieron completamente, dejando al dragón frío, desnudo y tembloroso en la amplia y desordenada cama.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —siseó—. ¡Devuélvemelos o te mato!

—Estoy seguro de que no quieres hacer eso, amor —dijo Mikhail, dejando a la estropeada pieza de algodón caer en un mojado y ensangrentado montón en el suelo—. ¡Cuando tengas la oportunidad de pensar bien las cosas te darás cuenta de que siempre he tenido las mejores intenciones en mi corazón!

—¡Morirás por esto! Te juro que vas a morir maldito… —Fei Long maldecía y juraba con rabia y veneno, pero un golpe seco en la puerta cortó la mitad de su sentencia. Volteó sorprendido y su rostro palideció ya que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. El recién llegado la estaba empujando, ¡sin siquiera esperar por permiso para entrar! Su mente corrió en pánico, pero cuando sus desesperados pensamientos trataron de encajarse en un todo coherente, instantáneamente se desmoronaron, disipándose en un gran caos. Instintivamente, arrodillado aún sobre la cama, cubrió su entrepierna con las manos en un fútil intento por preservar su modestia.

Provisto de mayor tranquilidad, Mikhail alcanzó un lujoso edredón que estaba arrugado a los pies de la cama y lo arrojó sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Consumido por su odio, aun así Fei Long estaba ridículamente agradecido por la consideración. Rabiando en silencio, se apresuró a tomar la cálida y suave manta, envolviéndola a su alrededor, humillado por este profundo alivio. Se estremeció hasta la médula y se hundió más profundo en el seco capullo de comodidad, tomando conciencia por primera vez de que estaba miserablemente frío. Voces hablando en ruso llamaron su atención y se asomó por debajo del dobladillo del edredón, pero tuvo que parpadear varias veces para aclarar su borrosa visión antes de poder enfocarlos nítidamente.

El intruso era tosco, pesado y grande, con un rubio mohawk* en su calva y brillante cabeza. Estaba empujando un carrito cargado con bandejas de servir, y por un momento Fei Long pensó que su fiebre le estaba jugando una mala pasada. El matón de aspecto peligroso vestía unos rasgados y holgados pantalones vaqueros y un chaleco de cuero sin mangas que mostraba sus brazos musculosos y tatuados, haciendo el papel de una sirvienta muy poco creíble. Se veía incómodo y torpe mientras trataba de maniobrar el carrito en la habitación, causando una gran cantidad de ruido que provocaba estallidos de dolor en la cabeza de Fei Long. Se estaba consumiendo de calor en la manta mientras esperaba a que el extranjero se fuera, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su corazón empezaba a desacelerarse a un ritmo más tolerable. El hombre no miró en su dirección ni una sola vez, ayudando a calmar la peor de sus vergüenzas, incluso aunque su rostro seguía ardiendo.

Agradables olores emanaban de las bandejas de plata y lo distrajeron brevemente de su miseria.

Comida

Su estómago gruñó ante el panorama y por encima de todas sus otras quejas y dolores se dio cuenta de que también estaba vorazmente hambriento. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una comida decente y la debilidad que le acechaba ante este prospecto no dejaba de avergonzarle. En ese momento, vagos recuerdos que se habían quedado en lo más profundo de su conciencia volvieron a emerger.

El ruso sentado junto a su cama. El ruso alimentándolo con sus propias manos, ya que había estado demasiado débil como para sostener la cuchara por sí mismo y demasiado frenético para preocuparse por si vivía o moría. La voz paciente del ruso instándolo a comer.

Las imágenes eran esquivas y dispersas pues había estado febril y medio consciente en ese momento, pero aun así se estremeció y obligó a estos recuerdos a abandonar su mente. Escuchó a los dos hombres hablar y sintió su frustración aumentar hasta el punto de derramarse por completo, porque no podía entender ni una sola palabra. No saber lo que estaban diciendo lo hacía sentirse amenazado e inseguro, reforzando esa sensación de sentirse atrapado en un territorio extranjero, hostil. El matón le entrego a Arbatov algo que parecía una pila de ropa limpia y cuidadosamente doblada, y de paso hizo un gesto de despedida, pareciendo casi aliviado de marcharse. Con un golpe firme, Mikhail cerró la puerta a su espalda y volteó a mirar hacia la cama con una sonrisa torcida dibujándose en su amable rostro.

—He dado órdenes para que no seamos interrumpidos —dijo y Fei Long agradeció el sonido del cantonés en sus labios en lugar del fuerte y resonante acento, porque desde siempre el ruso era muy poco atractivo para sus oídos—. ¡A partir de ahora seremos solo tú y yo!

—¡Estoy que muero de la alegría! —respondió Fei Long venenosamente. Mikhail levantó una ceja ante su tono, pero no mordió el anzuelo. En lugar de ello, lanzó la ropa limpia en el sofá y para horror infinito de Fei Long, comenzó a desnudarse.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó por impulso antes de que pudiera tragarse sus palabras.

Mikhail lo miró por encima del hombro, ojos sorprendidos ante la pregunta.

—Umm... ¿cambiándome? ¿O prefieres que me enferme también? —Una pícara mirada se dibujó en su rostro y después guiñó un ojo—. ¡Aunque debo admitir que la posibilidad de estar juntos, enfermos, ciertamente tiene su encanto!

Sorprendido por la evidente falta de modestia, Fei Long quedó boquiabierto, luchando por un momento de claridad que le permitiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada para su descarada indecencia. ¿Cómo incluso podía responder a algo así? Sin una ventaja en esta situación que pudiera usar, estaba perdido. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con un hombre tan insufrible que lo despojaba de las opciones que contemplaba incluso antes de proferirlas? ¿Reprochárselo? ¿Echarlo? Como si el bastardo se hubiera marchado porque él se lo ordenara. Mikhail hacia lo que quería y Fei Long estaba seguro de que apelar a su sentido de la decencia no le haría ningún bien. ¡Oh, cómo extrañaba su casa y la sensación de poder que le daba!

—No me importa si te enfermas o no —lo fulminó con la mirada—, pero desde luego, ¡no estarás conmigo! —La sola idea de estar desnudo en la misma habitación con él era insoportable. Lo hacía sentirse cohibido y esa sensación de vulnerabilidad le enfermaba.

Mikhail estaba mojado de la cabeza a los pies y escurría agua por todas las suaves y caras alfombras. El abrigo de cuero se había perdido en el camino y ahora solo llevaba la sencilla y blanca camisa que se pegaba a su piel de las maneras más obscenas, revelando el contorno de sus musculosos brazos, de su pecho y su abdomen. Sus dedos largos y agiles trabajaron en los botones diminutos y traviesos, hasta que la camisa finalmente cayó en el suelo, dejando expuesto el enorme torso y la piel suave y bronceada de Mikhail.

Instintivamente, Fei Long se acurrucó profundamente bajo las sábanas hasta que solo la parte superior de su cabeza se asomaba, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, no podía apartar la mirada del hombre, como si estuviera paralizado por semejante comportamiento tan indigno.

—No tienes sentido de vergüenza —dijo en una voz baja y enojada.

—¿Vergüenza? —reflexionó Mikhail, burlándose de su apreciación—. ¿Para que querría ese «sentido de vergüenza»? ¡Cariño, no encuentro nada divertido el ser un mojigato! ¡Realmente necesitas aprender a relajarte! ¡Tanta frustración no puede ser buena para ti!

Fei Long descubrió su cabeza rápidamente y lo miró con odio, su rostro se ruborizó al procesar las palabras de Arbatov ¿Acaso ese bastardo acababa de decir que...? ¿Insinuaba que...?

—Yo... Yo no soy... —tartamudeaba de indignación, demasiado agitado como para pensar correctamente, y menos aún para encontrar las palabras que expresaran su indignación—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves—?!

Mikhail levantó una ceja, divertido, esperando por su respuesta y en ese momento Fei Long sintió unas tremendas ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Tragó con dificultad, respirando pesadamente y mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesto por esto. No era la primera vez veía a alguien desvestirse, pero esta vez, con este hombre, se sentía amenazado como no se había sentido en años. Maldijo a Mikhail y el hecho de que gracias a él, toda esta interacción había sido secreta o abiertamente sexualizada, hasta el punto en que ya no podía mirarlo de otra manera. No era estúpido. Sabía lo que el ruso quería de él.

Arbatov apenas había sido sutil en cuanto a sus intenciones, pero a pesar de su exasperante persistencia, Fei Long nunca lo había tomado en serio. Se sentía como una virgen de nuevo, como un niño en lugar de un hombre, y las raíces de su malestar finalmente se hicieron claras. Por primera vez, comprendió algo sobre sí mismo que nunca antes se había atrevido a enfrentar.

En toda su vida adulta, no había controlado solo uno de sus encuentros sexuales. Desde esa fatal primera vez, siempre era él quien tomaba el control. Era el único en decidir cuánto quería tomar y más importante aún, cuánto quería dar. Los hilos siempre habían estado en sus manos y a excepción de Asami, todos sus compañeros habían sido sus sirvientes o sus esclavos. Había tenido el poder no solo sobre su placer y su dolor, sino también sobre du destino, sobre si vivían o morían, y esto le había dado confianza y tranquilidad.

Con Mikhail, no controlaba nada y esta era la razón por la que el ruso nunca había figurado en sus cálculos en cuanto a amantes potenciales a pesar de ser tan descaradamente atractivo y sobre todo seductor, lo que le hacía obviamente sentirse atraído por el hombre.

—¡Yo no soy ningún mojigato! —dijo con vehemencia, vagamente horrorizado al darse cuenta de que esto era lo mejor que tenía para objetar sus comentarios.

—Si tú lo dices, precioso —respondió Mikhail complaciente, y Fei Long abrió su boca para replicar ante el dudoso tono de su voz, pero en ese momento el cinturón de los pantalones de Mikhail cayó al suelo. Con una obscena contorsión de sus caderas, los ajustados y húmedos jeans se deslizaron, revelando la igualmente ajustada y húmeda ropa interior que, en su estado actual, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

—¡Oh, por el amor de...! —exclamó Fei Long, volteando su rostro sonrojado y ardiente. Aturdido y avergonzado, cerró los ojos, pero la imagen no pudo apartarse de su memoria. Mikhail era grande, estaba en forma y era fuerte. También era más grande que él y cuando Fei Long se preguntaba si le importaba, ridículamente, la respuesta era sí.

Los hombros de Arbatov eran bastante amplios y la larga y elegante V de su espalda cicatrizada caía hasta su estrecha cintura mostrando los magros y firmes músculos que bien hubieran podido servir de ilustración para un manual de anatomía. Enfrentado por su desnudez en ese limitado espacio, Fei Long no pudo seguir ignorándolo. Tendría que haber sido de hierro para ser indiferente, sobre todo desde que había hecho un punto de desdén despreciando sus avances desde el principio. Tuvo que admitir por lo menos que sentía curiosidad y esta lo volvía más ansioso.

Escuchó el sonido de las botas de Mikhail golpeando el suelo mientras eran descartadas y el chapoteo de más ropa mojada mientras seguían el patrón. En contra de su buen juicio, echó otra mirada furtivamente y respiró fuertemente ante la vista, sus ojos se abrieron de consternación. De espaldas a él, Mikhail estaba en el proceso de ponerse unos ligeros pantalones, aparentemente decidido a renunciar a cualquier tipo de ropa interior, lo cual dejaba su parte trasera revelada en toda la gloria de su desnudez. Mientras se agachaba para meter una de sus piernas en las botas del pantalón, Fei Long vio una parte de su... Oh, _mierda_ , totalmente más de lo que esperaba cuando había decidido observar.

Apenado, se metió bajo el edredón y efusivamente lo tiró encima de su cabeza, agarrándolo con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir en sus delgados dedos mientras su rostro se quemaba. Su sangre golpeaba tan fuerte en sus oídos que casi no oía reír a Mikhail.

—¡No vayas a ningún lado, cariño! —dijo, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño contiguo y luego gritó con el grifo de agua chorreando—: ¡Ya regreso!

* * *

 ***Mohawk:** para quienes no lo conozcan por este nombre, es lo que acá llamamos cresta, peinado característico de algunos punkeros.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

¿Ir? ¿Ir a _dónde_?

Como si el bastardo engreído no hubiera dejado absolutamente claro que no había manera de escapar. Y aunque hubiera podido convocar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para levantarse de la cama, Fei Long estaba seguro de que esta vez no reuniría la fuerza suficiente para avanzar más allá de la puerta. La descarga de adrenalina estaba desapareciendo de manera constante y las consecuencias de su desventura estaban empezando a darse a conocer. Se sentía miserablemente enfermo.

—Ya puedes salir de ahí abajo —le dijo Mikhail alegremente—. Estoy completamente vestido, ¡lo juro!

Furioso, Fei Long arrojó el edredón hacia atrás, sus ojos ardían mientras lo miraba pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver que efectivamente Arbatov vestía una camisa casual de manga larga que cubría la mayor parte de su piel y caía sobre sus caderas, ocultando lo que la falta de ropa interior dejaba de manera descarada a la vista a través del fino algodón de sus pantalones.

Llevaba un recipiente de metal lleno de agua hirviendo en sus antebrazos, mientras equilibraba precariamente una jarra en su mano y algo que parecía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la otra. Los situó tentativamente a los pies de la cama y Fei Long se apartó de él deslizándose a través del colchón, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Ven aquí, ven aquí, cariño —lo regañó Mikhail al verlo apartándose—. No llegaremos muy lejos con esa actitud. Vuelve aquí. Necesito observar tus pies.

—Jódete —gruñó Fei Long—. ¡Prefiero desangrarme!

Mikhail suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—Oh, no —dijo con firmeza—. Así no es como serán las cosas. Existe una manera fácil de hacer esto, pero también una manera difícil. Yo preferiría la primera, pero la elección es completamente tuya.

—¡No te atreverías! —Fei Long frunció el entrecejo, toda su postura emanaba amenaza.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo Mikhail, imperturbable—. No voy a verte desangrar hasta que mueras, así que te sugiero que tomes una decisión rápido, ¡antes de que me vea obligado a hacerlo por ti!

—¡Oh, olvidé que tú solo quieres lo mejor para mí —se burló Fei Long.

—¡Sí, de hecho así es! ¡Pero eres demasiado obstinado para verlo y ya me cansé de razonar contigo! Solo hay dos cosas que pueden suceder ahora. La primera es que me dejes echar un vistazo a tus lesiones y atenderlas sin darme problemas, ¡que nos haría muy felices a los dos!

—¿Y si me rehúso?

—Si te rehúsas, entonces no me dejas más opción que amarrarte y hacerlo mientras permaneces atado a la cama —dijo Mikhail con una inexpresiva seriedad que no dejó duda alguna en la mente de Fei Long de que lo decía en serio. Abrió la boca para responder airadamente, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. El bastardo podía hacerlo. Más importante aún, lo _haría_ y Fei Long estaba seguro de que no podría vivir con esta humillación. Reflexionó por un largo momento, pesando en sus opciones... o más exactamente, en la falta de ellas.

—¿Qué acaso no tienes a tu loco doctor para que lo haga por ti? —se burló, recordando con vago horror lo que ya le había ocurrido bajo este techo.

—¡Vaya! —protestó Mikhail ante el insulto—. ¡Es a mi padrino a quien estás llamando loco! Bueno, debo admitir que algunas veces también he tenido dudas sobre su estado mental, pero es un gran hombre, ¡además deberías de mostrar un poco de gratitud por los cuidados que te brindó!

—¿Gratitud? —dijo Fei Long con incredulidad—. Oh, no te preocupes, ¡te aseguro que le mostraré mi gratitud con el cañón de mi arma atravesando su garganta en cuanto vuelva a acercárseme!

—Desafortunadamente, no tendrás esa oportunidad por el momento —dijo Mikhail y su obvia preocupación provocó una punzada de malestar en el pecho de Fei Long. ¿De verdad se veía tan indispuesto? Bueno, ciertamente si se sentía bastante mal—. Y para responder a tu pregunta anterior, no, no lo tengo para que haga esto en mi lugar. En estos momentos no se encuentra aquí, regresó a Macao esta mañana. La fiebre había disminuido y estabas recuperándote tan bien que pensé que podríamos hacerlo sin él por un tiempo ya que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender. ¡Asuntos de los que lo aparté por tu propio bienestar! Ahora es demasiado tarde para que pueda viajar, tendría que esperar a que cese la tormenta y creo que _esto_ no puede esperar tanto tiempo.

Fei Long tuvo que admitir que quizá, solo quizá, Mikhail tenía razón. Los cortes en las plantas de sus pies le estaban empezando a doler casi más de lo que podía soportar en silencio, y el sudor que brotaba en su frente era una clara señal del esfuerzo en que estaba poniendo a su ya debilitado cuerpo. Pavorosamente, enormes manchas de color rojo oscuro se extendían por todas las sábanas. Había demasiada sangre como para no preocuparse, por lo que Fei Long vaciló en su convicción. ¿Quizá no sería tan mala idea que el ruso echara un vistazo? Tal vez no sería tan humillante dejarlo encargarse de esto. Parecía que su debilidad empezaba a vencerlo y ya no estaba seguro de cuánto más su torturado cuerpo podría soportar.

—Está bien —dijo gruñonamente, acurrucándose profundamente bajo el edredón y sin hacer ningún movimiento por salir de allí.

—¿Está bien? —Mikhail levantó una ceja.

—Está bien, te dejaré echar un vistazo —espetó Fei Long furiosamente, incapaz de obligarse a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Pero primero me _darás_ algo que ponerme! ¡A diferencia de algunas personas, valoro mi pudor y no estaré desnudo frente a ti!

—Oh, eso lo veremos en su momento. —Mikhail sonrió y Fei Long lo miró con furia.

Su mente estaba demasiado confusa mientras escuchaba al ruso buscar en el armario. Durante toda su vida adulta, jamás había permitido a ningún hombre poner una mano sobre sus pies descalzos. Eran sensibles de una manera que hacían de cualquier toque un acto de… profunda intimidad. La sola idea de tener a Arbatov haciendo esto era profundamente estresante, pero no tenía otra opción, ya que no podía hacerlo por sí mismo y entregar el poder de su voluntad era menos humillante que ser despojado de ella por la fuerza.

Mikhail salió, lanzando una larga túnica de algodón hacia él. Fei Long la atrapó, pero no pudo obligarse a ponérsela. Permanecía sentado, sosteniéndola, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras luchaba contra sus dudas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Mikhail con impaciencia y Fei Long frunció el ceño groseramente.

—¡Date la vuelta! —gritó—. ¡No puedo hacerlo contigo mirando!

Mikhail rodó los ojos, pero obedeció, abriendo los brazos en un gesto de derrota.

—Solo... ¡apresúrate! —suspiró con exasperación, y con renuencia Fei Long tuvo que obedecer. Estaba temblando visiblemente y sus miembros se sentían tan pesados que estaba teniendo incluso dificultades para moverlos. Lentamente, se deslizó hacia los pies de la cama y Mikhail lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¡Nunca dije que podías voltear! —le reprochó Fei Long, sonando disgustado e indignado, pero a su voz le faltaba su habitual crueldad. Estaba asustado y adolorido, y de alguna manera, el esfuerzo por evitar que esto se manifestara era cada vez menos importante con el pasar de los minutos, después de haber perdido ya tantas batallas.

Mikhail sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y se arrodilló delante de él.

—Ven —dijo con una amabilidad sorprendente, la cual Fei Long encontró extrañamente reconfortante—. Déjame ver.

Conservando el entrecejo fruncido firmemente en su rostro lentamente desenvolvió sus piernas, pero a pesar de su determinación se estremeció cuando el ruso cariñosamente tomó su frío y sangrante pie entre su mano grande y cálida. Instintivamente, trató de alejarlo, pero Mikhail apretó su agarre en su tobillo y suavemente lo haló de regreso.

—Shh… —dijo tranquilizadoramente—. Seré cuidadoso.

Fei Long abrió su boca para responderle airadamente por hábito, pero no pudo hacerlo. Observaba con mórbida fascinación mientras Mikhail lo sujetaba con el mayor de los cuidados, casi como si fuera algo precioso y frágil. Quería decirle que era mucho más fuerte que esto, que podía soportar un toque más fuete, pero descubrió que le gustaba demasiado esta devota concentración y atención como para ponerle fin. Tuvo que admitir que a pesar de tener unas manos tan grandes las atenciones de Arbatov resultaron ser sorprendentemente sensibles y precisas. Esto se debía quizá a que sus dedos eran amables, elegantes, largos y... no del todo desagradables.

Mikhail lavó la sangre y la suciedad con agua tibia y Fei Long jadeó mientras el constante goteo perturbaba los cortes, enviando corrientazos de un dolor agudo y punzante por todo su cuerpo. Murmuró una maldición en chino y su mundo se oscureció por un momento. Sintió náuseas, luchando por contener la bilis en su garganta para no avergonzarse nuevamente en frente del hombre que le estaba haciendo _esto_.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Con un delicado par de pinzas, Mikhail sacó un afilado y dentado trozo de vidrio incrustado profundamente en su carne y Fei Long tuvo que tragarse un quejido. Observó con angustia cómo un hilo de sangre fresca brotaba nuevamente y caía fuertemente en el recipiente. Se arremolinó en un sinuoso patrón y luego se disolvió, coloreando el agua de un rojo oscuro.

—Maldición —dijo Mikhail sombríamente. Todo el buen humor había desaparecido de su rostro y solo quedó un gesto de profunda preocupación—. Necesitarás puntos para que esto pueda sanar correctamente.

 _¿Por qué se preocupa?_ Se preguntó Fei Long delirando, esperando a que la primera oleada de dolor se desvaneciera a niveles soportables. Mikhail dobló una toalla suave y limpia y la apretó contra su planta, deteniendo el fluido de la sangre.

—La mala noticia es que no tengo lo que se necesita para anestesiarte —dijo con tristeza—. Y todavía no podemos volar a tierra firme.

 _¿Y tú punto es?_ Fei Long estaba teniendo dificultades para recuperar el aliento y las palabras de Mikhail de alguna forma estaban alejándolo de la realidad.

—Vamos a tener que prescindir de ello.

—¿Qué? —Fei Long se levantó sobre sus hombros y lo miró sombríamente. Gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría permanecer consciente.

—Tengo medicamentos que podría suministrarte —sugirió Mikhail—. ¡Estarías completamente inconsciente y no sentirías nada!

 _Mierda_. Fei Long se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama mientras continuaba gimiendo. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Como si ya no se sintiera lo suficientemente enfermo.

—No —dijo roncamente.

—¿No?

—No —repitió Fei Long—. Sin drogas. Solo... simplemente hazlo.

Mikhail se quedó mirándolo con asombro.

—Querido, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! —dijo con incredulidad—. No puedes... No puedo... ¡Creo que no has comprendido, estoy hablando de puntos! ¡Agujas incrustándose en tu piel! ¡Dolerá muchísimo sin algo que bloquee el dolor!

—¿Crees que no he experimentado dolor antes?

—No, pero...

—¿Crees que no puedo soportarlo?

—Cariño, estoy seguro de que puedes, pero no hay ninguna necesidad...

—¡Jódete, Arbatov! —gruñó Fei Long—. Han suturado mis heridas sin anestesia antes. ¡Maldita sea, incluso yo mismo lo he hecho sin ella, pero eso no viene al caso! ¡El simple hecho es que prefiero morir de agonía que volver a permitir que me drogues nuevamente! Y créeme esto que te digo: ¡no querrás experimentar lo que puedo hacerte si te atreves siquiera a intentarlo!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Mikhail bajó la mirada culpablemente. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego la volvió a cerrar.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin, y cuando lo miró nuevamente, parecía contrito y sincero—. No debí haber hecho eso. No tenía ningún derecho y lo siento.

Fei Long lo miró, sorprendido. ¡Una disculpa era lo último que esperaba! En su mundo, disculparse significaba admitir que se había equivocado y esto implicaba debilidad. Una desventaja. ¡Fei Long nunca se habría disculpado ante _él_ , sin importar qué! Se hubiera mordido antes la lengua, pero de alguna manera, Arbatov no parecía disminuido por hacerlo en absoluto y esto lo confundía.

—No, no debiste. —Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente muy inseguro sobre lo que debía pensar sobre él—. ¡Y no te permitiré hacerlo de nuevo!

Los hombros de Mikhail se desplomaron en derrota.

—Fei Long, ¿estás seguro?

Era tan extraño escuchar al ruso llamarlo por su nombre y no por alguna de sus tontas expresiones de cariño. Tragó saliva y presionó su mano sobre sus ojos. Estaba enfermo, incómodo, preocupado y asustado, así que era bastante fácil encontrar un objetivo en el cual verter su cólera.

—¡Oh, ya deja tus inútiles preguntas! —gruñó impaciente—. ¡Sí, estoy seguro!

—Dolerá.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que no sobreviviré? ¡No me hagas reír, Arbatov! ¡He vivido cosas mucho peores que tus patéticos intentos de asistencia médica! ¡No me insultes!

Mikhail se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato, mientras Fei Long pensaba en cómo su propia respiración resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos. Cuando trataba de abrir los ojos, su visión se nublaba y largos pinchazos, delgadas agujas de dolor, atravesaban las entrañas de su cerebro.

—Muy bien —dijo Mikhail finalmente y Fei Long no estuvo seguro de si debía sentir alivio o terror. ¿Quizá el sedante no sería una mala idea después de todo? Pero eso significaría estar indefenso de nuevo. Inconsciente. El dolor era una alternativa preferible al olvido, incluso aunque fuera insoportable. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar al control de su propio cuerpo. No por esto.

—Voltéate para mí —ordenó Mikhail gentilmente.

Fei Long cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro entre la almohada, sin querer observar cómo Mikhail se ocupaba de los preparativos. Regresó al cuarto de baño por más agua limpia. Fei Long escuchó el sonido del plástico rasgándose y el sonido de los instrumentos mientras eran manipulados por el ruso. Olió el fuerte y acre aroma del desinfectante.

—Trata de estar lo más quieto posible —dijo Mikhail—. Avísame cuando quieras que me detenga.

Fei Long se burló de la posibilidad, pero el dolor era una cosa famélica y creciente. Mikhail limpió los cortes y Fei Long tembló por el esfuerzo de quedarse quieto, para no hacer ruido, pero cuando comenzó no pudo evitar gritar de agonía, ya que el dolor era fuerte, vivo e intenso. Colores refulgentes resplandecían delante de sus ojos a pesar de que los tenía bien cerrados, y sus delgados dedos se clavaban en las sábanas con fuerza. Mordió su mano para amortiguar sus gritos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mikhail y Fei Long jadeó, agradeciendo la corta pausa. El dolor se arremolinaba y empezaba a imponerse, pero sabía que era solo temporal.

—¿Estás... ugh, estás siquiera... calificado para hacer esto? —preguntó jadeante.

—Oh, sí, estoy calificado —dijo Mikhail, acariciando su espalda tiernamente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Fei Long, despertó su curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió Mikhail, sonando casi avergonzado por ello—. Maksimov siempre pensó que no podía dejar de recibir al menos una instrucción básica en el área. Las personas reciben disparos y puñaladas a mí alrededor a menudo y decía que no siempre podría contar con paramédicos a mi entera disposición. Él es el responsable de mi... ah, habilidades quirúrgicas básicas.

—Oh, ¡qué alivio! —murmuró Fei Long con ironía—. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

—¿Puedo continuar? —le preguntó Mikhail. Fei Long vaciló por un solo segundo.

—Sí —dijo—. No te detengas.

El dolor era caliente, ardiente y amenazaba con arrancarle la cordura a jirones.

—También pasé un año estudiando medicina en el extranjero, ya que convertirme en médico, como él, hubiera hecho muy feliz a mi padrino —continúo Mikhail, distrayéndolo del dolor. Fei Long se concentraba en sus palabras como si fueran un salvavidas. Mordió las sábanas para amortiguar sus gritos, pero el dolor era insoportable—. Pobre hombre, tenía un trabajo bastante difícil al tratar de adjudicarme una profesión respetable. Al poco tiempo me transferí a otra carrera: Ciencia Política y Leyes. Prefiero mantener mis manos limpias y la Medicina es demasiado complicada.

—Qué bueno que lo hiciste —exclamó Fei Long en agonía—. ¡De alguna manera, no te veo haciendo una carrera en las Ciencias de la Salud! Tu trato con los enfermos es deplorable.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Sonrió Mikhail—. ¡Bueno, supongo que siempre es bueno saber cuándo tus esfuerzos son apreciados!

Fei Long resopló, tratando de ocultar vanamente cuánto dolor sentía.

—¡Creo que debo considerarme afortunado por que estés tan lleno de talentos escondidos!

—Shhh —dijo Mikhail dulcemente—. No hables. Guarda tus fuerzas. Estamos a la mitad.

Sí, claro, el silencio era una buena idea. Parecía como si el dolor nunca terminara. Esto seguía y seguía, desgarrándolo por dentro y evocando recuerdos que no quería recordar. Esta no era la primera vez que ahogaba sus gritos mordiendo su propia mano mientras otro hombre, un enemigo, lo sujetaba con su peso superior y atendía sus heridas de una manera cruda y bárbara.

—Oh, dioses... —Su rostro estaba mojado y lo enterró en el blanco edredón, para ocultar las lágrimas traicioneras de su verdugo. Al menos el ruso no estaba disfrutando del dolor que le estaba causando como el anterior lo había hecho. Al menos, este tenía la decencia de estar genuinamente preocupado y sinceramente arrepentido. Al menos, no se reía en su rostro de su angustia, mientras fingía atención. Él no estaba experimentando un placer sádico al torturarlo bajo el falso pretexto de querer ayudarlo, porque Fei Long no estaba seguro de poder soportar tal presumida arrogancia dos veces en su vida.

 _Asami_. El solo nombre era una herida cruda y abierta en su interior y cada vez que se permitía recordarlo el dolor lo abrumaba. Este dolor era lo suficientemente potente como para ahogar todo lo demás, incluso la aguja penetrando a través de su carne, sin opiáceos para aliviar el dolor. Pero, ¿cómo podía esperar otra cosa? El hombre se había reído de él cuando había estado en su peor momento. Se había burlado de su debilidad y aun así se había aferrado a él, pues había confundido su lástima con afecto.

Patético. Era patético y no era de extrañar que nunca hubiese sido amado.

—Shh... —Una voz suave se susurró en su oído y unos labios apacibles besaron la parte superior de su cabeza. Una mano amplia acarició su desordenado y enredado cabello—. Ya terminó, amor. Se acabó.

Fei Long volteó bajo él, sin comprender. ¿Terminó? ¿Cómo podría haber terminado? El dolor palpitaba como si de alguna manera se hubiera filtrado en su propia sangre y ahora corriera por todo su cuerpo sin control. Le dolía por todas partes, le dolía hasta la médula, se había convertido en uno con su dolor y ahora que esto le estaba dando este desahogo físico, podía llorar y temblar y dejar que lo consumiera. Lo estaba limpiando, lo estaba purificando y lo redimía de una vida de debilidad y suciedad, así que, ¿cómo podría haber terminado, si todavía estaba en semejante agonía?

—No llores, querido —le imploró Mikhail quedamente, secando sus lágrimas mientras él jadeaba y suspiraba, tratando de dar sentido a sus palabras. El ruso besaba sus mejillas, recogiendo la humedad con sus cálidos labios—. ¡No vuelvas a llorar por _él_!

Fei Long lo miró asombrado, sorprendido ante la intensidad que encontró en sus ojos y por lo cerca que su rostro estaba del suyo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —susurró en desesperada negación. Nunca lo admitiría. No para sí, no ante alguien más, y el hecho de que este hombre lo supiera de cualquier modo era insoportable.

—Sí —susurró Mikhail de nuevo—. Sí, lo sabes.

—No, yo... —Fei Long intentó negarlo de nuevo, pero de repente, la distancia entre ambos se cerró y Mikhail lo besó. Gritó atónito, pero su grito fue ahogado por la boca caliente y exigente que cubría la suya. Se hundió profundamente en el colchón, tensándose y tratando de apartarlo, pero estaba demasiado débil y sus dedos solo arañaban inútilmente el suave algodón de la camisa de Arbatov. Gimió mientras una lengua húmeda y ansiosa aprovechaba la oportunidad y se deslizaba entre sus labios; tomando, explorando, robando su aliento. Era suave, pero insistente. Mikhail no lo lastimaba, pero no le dejaba detenerlo tampoco y la firme mano en su cabello evitaba que se volteara.

« _No_ » susurró su mente, pero no podía vocalizarlo. Se estremeció por la intrusión y la niebla blanca que nublaba sus pensamientos empezó a arremolinarse, amenazando con hacerle perder el conocimiento. Aire, necesitaba aire, ya que sus pulmones se sentían como si fueran a explotar mientras se esforzaba por respirar, retorciéndose sin poder hacer nada bajo el asfixiante peso del hombre que lo estaba sujetando.

Cerró los ojos y oscuras manchas se materializaron detrás de sus párpados como manchas de tinta oscura. « _Por favor_ —quería suplicar—. ¡ _Por favor, detente_!». Solo segundos lo separaban de desmayarse, pero finalmente Mikhail se alejó. Jadeando, Fei Long vio que el ruso también estaba sin aliento, con los ojos vidriosos y sus labios húmedos por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó, demasiado débil y agitado como para estar enojado.

—¡Porque lo quiero fuera de tus pensamientos! —La voz de Mikhail sonaba seria y oscura—. Quiero que lo olvides y que nunca vuelvas a pensar en él.

 _¿Nunca volver a pensar en él?_ Es absurdo.

Fei Long quiso decirlo, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Cayó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar su fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el sobresalto. El dolor estaba disminuyendo a niveles soportables, pero continuaba palpitando contra el fondo de una horrible fatiga, como un tambor amortiguado haciendo eco en la lejanía.

Comenzó a adormecerse, pero recuperó la conciencia solo segundos más tarde, cuando el ruso lo despertó gentilmente.

—Ven aquí —dijo, levantándolo—. Tengo que cambiar estas sábanas.

Sangre. Fei Long se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en su propia sangre.

Mikhail lo llevó hasta un sofá junto a la chimenea y lo recostó suavemente. Colocó una almohada abullonada bajo su cabeza y otra más abajo, alzando sus pies vendados, besándolos en señal de silenciosa disculpa. Lo cubrió con una manta seca y limpia. Fei Long se sentía demasiado agotado como para protestar. Simplemente se recostó, temblando visiblemente, incapaz de reunir fuerzas para siquiera mostrarse ofendido por el atrevimiento.

—Todavía tengo frío —se quejó débilmente.

—No te preocupes —dijo Mikhail—. Te encenderé la chimenea.

* * *

En un par de días regreso con más capítulos.

Quiero agradecer además a las personas que están leyendo y se han tomado el tiempo para dejar sus opiniones... De verdad me alegra mucho que la historia les esté gustando :)


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Las pesadillas no lo dejaban descansar e incluso estuvo a punto de irrumpir en llanto cada vez que le obligaban a despertarse y enfrentarse a su extenuación. En sus sueños, estaba corriendo, siempre corriendo, y no podía encontrar alivio. Estaba rodeado de sangre. Cada paso que daba era como si caminara sobre afiladas y punzantes cuchillas y sus viejas heridas dolían. Gritó de agonía mientras un fuerte dolor apuñalaba su abdomen, y sangre brotó nuevamente de la herida apenas curada en su estómago. Extendió su mano para aplicar presión y detener por sí mismo la hemorragia, pero cuando miró a su alrededor descubrió que ya estaba parado en un oscuro y pegajoso mar de color rojo. Quiso gritar, pero su voz se ahogó y no pudo producir sonido alguno. Sintió pánico.

—¡Fei Long! —Alguien lo estaba llamando—. ¡Fei Long, despierta!

 _¿Despertar?_ Sí, tenía que despertar. Estaba dormido y estaba soñando todo esto. No podía ser real.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y la pesadilla se arremolinó, disipándose como el humo bajo una ráfaga de aire fresco. Mikhail se inclinó sobre él y acarició su rostro surcado de lágrimas

—¿Qué ocurre, precioso? —preguntó—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Se abrió de nuevo! —jadeó Fei Long—. ¡Está sangrando!

—¿Sangrando? —dijo Mikhail, agarrando su mano que seguía aferrándose a su cintura—. Déjame ver.

Mientras sus pensamientos se despejaban, Fei Long se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en la cama otra vez y que el día empezaba a menguar. La lluvia caía sin cesar, robándose los últimos rayos de luz y escondiéndolos detrás de un velo de penumbra. Se sentía caliente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y había tirado a un lado sus mantas, pero las sábanas olían a fresco. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban realmente limpias. El ruso debía haberlas cambiado mientras se había quedado dormido y la sangre solo estaba en su cabeza.

Temblando, Fei Long permitió que Mikhail retirara su mano, pero casi tuvo miendo de enfrentarse a lo que encontraría debajo. Parpadeó, pero en lugar de una roja mancha deslumbradora, vio la nada. Vestía un pijama de seda que era demasiado grande para él, probablemente era de Mikhail, y casi se echó a reír por cómo se veía en ella. El eco del dolor seguía siendo poderoso, seguía presente, pero ya estaba desapareciendo, presentándose como lo que era —un fantasma.

—Relájate, cariño —le dijo Mikhail y le instó a que se recostara. Desabrochó la camisa y la apartó de su cuerpo. Fei Long gimió y hundió sus manos en su cabello. Estaba enredado, suelto y húmedo por el sudor. Necesitaba un baño. ¡Por todos los dioses, cómo deseaba un baño y un peine! ¡Se sentía sucio y asqueroso, e incluso dudaba que toda el agua caliente del mundo pudiera lavarlo y hacerlo sentir limpio de nuevo!

Su pecho jadeaba y su estómago se estremecía mientras la mano del ruso se cernía a unas pulgadas de su cuerpo, emanando calor y preparándose para tocarlo. Se obligó a mirar cuando Mikhail retiró la banda del vendaje y se estremeció cuando sus nudillos se deslizaron sobre la sensible piel alrededor de esta. La horrible y recién curada cicatriz estaba intacta y Fei Long se levantó un poco para observarla, pero para su sorpresa infinita, Mikhail se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la sensible y sobresaliente herida.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sorprendido, asombrado y horrorizado al ver que alguien quisiera tocarlo cuando estaba así —¡y que de todos los posibles lugares, le tocara _ahí_!

—No se ha abierto —murmuró Mikhail, respirando profundamente el perfume de su piel y rozando su mejilla contra su suave vientre—. Se ve hermosa.

Fei Long parpadeó sin poder comprender el significado de su apreciación.

—¿Hermosa? —gritó exaltado—. ¿Cómo puede ser hermosa? ¡Es horrible!

Trató de cubrirla rápidamente con su mano, pero Mikhail lo detuvo y miró fijamente sus abiertos y febriles ojos.

—Pudiste haber muerto —dijo—. Esto pudo matarte, pero en lugar de ello ha sanado. ¡Es un recuerdo de que estuve a punto de perderte, pero que aún estas aquí, conmigo!

—Sigue siendo horrible. —Fei Long frunció el ceño, demasiado frenético como para comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

Mikhail sonrió.

—No hay nada horrible en ti —dijo y le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente, pero luego frunció el ceño y puso su mano contra su frente—. Sin embargo, parece que tu fiebre ha regresado.

Agotado, Fei Long cayó sobre la cama nuevamente y se volteó para escapar de él. Las manos de Mikhail se sentían calientes. Eran demasiado calientes, y debido a su enfermedad, su piel se había vuelto demasiado sensible, tanto que todo parecía lastimarlo.

—No... no hagas eso —imploró en voz baja, luchando por respirar. Mikhail lo había tomado del brazo, obligándolo a voltearse nuevamente; alcanzó una toalla pequeña y la mojó en un recipiente con agua. Eliminó el exceso de humedad y limpió su rostro. Esto era agradable y muy refrescante, por lo que Fei Long se inclinó hacia él, deseando más.

—¿Se siente bien? —le preguntó Mikhail.

—Bien —susurró Fei Long—. Sí, se siente bien...

Pero ya estaba empezando a derivar hacia su inconsciencia, de regreso a sus sueños. Avanzaba a través de un sombrío paisaje entre la inconciencia y la densa y enorme oscuridad. Ya no podía decir con claridad dónde realmente se detenía la realidad y dónde empezaban sus malditos sueños. Estaba seguro de que nunca podría dormir, seguro de que sus tormentos no lo dejarían descansar, pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, la noche era más espesa, y recordó entonces no haber visto la puesta de sol. Una fuente de luz brillaba a una distancia considerable de la cama y parpadeó, enfocándose en ella con considerable esfuerzo.

Por supuesto, él estaba allí. El ruso.

Se agachaba junto a la chimenea, acumulando gruesos troncos en el jubiloso fuego, cubriéndose el rostro instintivamente cuando las chispas volaban, alimentadas por el fresco combustible. Las sombras distorsionadas danzaban sobre su rostro y las llamas cacareantes se reflejaban en sus pupilas, dándoles un brillo sobrenatural. La noche era espesa afuera, pero el violento resplandor de los rayos enardecidos quebrantaban ese impenetrable negro. La lluvia golpeó contra las ventanas y de repente Fei Long se estremeció, recordando todas esas cosas que prefería olvidar. Su cabeza le dolía abominablemente y se acurrucó en un intento por encontrar una posición más cómoda, solo para hacer que las llamaradas de agonía regresaran de nuevo.

Mikhail volteó al sentir que se movía y parecía sombrío, serio y preocupado.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó en voz baja, queriendo no molestarlo si decidía derivar de nuevo en sus sueños, pero a Fei Long no le gustaban las cosas que le esperaban cuando dormía. Arbatov era el menor de ambos males. Era real, al menos contaba con él cuando estaba siendo acosado por sus fantasmas y sus recuerdos. Mikhail era de carne y hueso: un enemigo al que podía tocar y perderse en su debilidad. Fei Long temía que este hombre fuera su último vínculo con su cordura.

—Si —dijo roncamente, pero el esfuerzo irritó su lacerada garganta, estallando en un violento ataque de tos. Mikhail estuvo a su lado al instante, ayudándolo a levantarse y sosteniendo su peso hasta que el ataque pasara, ya que no estaba en condiciones de sentarse por su propia cuenta.

—Shh... —le susurró, frotando en círculos la doblada y agitada espalda de su dragón—. Respira, cariño. Respira.

Mikhail situó su mano sobre su frente y Fei Long se inclinó en ella, cerrando sus ojos contra la descontenta boca de Arbatov.

—Estas ardiendo —dijo Mikhail y Fei Long gimió, volviendo a caer contra él. Su cabeza se recostó sobre su enorme hombro y allí se quedó, tratando de respirar mientras el momento de tregua duraba—. Toma, bebe esto.

Algo suave, redondo y cálido fue impulsado en su mano y Fei Long lo apretó por instinto. Entrecerró los ojos tristemente y vio que era una humeante taza de... algo. Parecía té. El ruso probablemente creía que era té, pero estaba equivocado. Tenía demasiado limón, demasiada miel. Si hubiese estado en su casa, hubiera matado al tonto incompetente que se hubiera atrevido a servirle semejante taza de orina; sin embargo, en ese momento descubrió que al ingerirlo aliviaba su garganta lacerada y adolorida. Estaba temblando demasiado como para poder sostenerla por sí mismo, pero los largos dedos de Mikhail se cerraron alrededor de los suyos, estabilizando la taza mientras bebía. El toque le emocionó y le aterrorizó, y se sonrojó de un rojo muy intenso, apartando la taza prontamente de él.

—No puedo beber más —susurró.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Mikhail.

—¡Dije que no! —espetó Fei Long airadamente, avergonzado por su fragilidad. Tembló visiblemente y logró apartar la taza medio llena sin derramarla con la pronta ayuda de Arbatov—. Tengo frío —gruñó a la defensiva, llevando sus temblorosas manos cerca de su cuerpo y cruzando sus brazos herméticamente, tratando de ocultar su debilidad de la vista del ruso.

—Hmm... —Mikhail alisó tiernamente un poco su largo cabello, apartándolo de su rostro—. ¡En ese caso, creo que tendré que mantenerte caliente yo mismo!

Lo acercó, acurrucándose detrás de él en la cama y cubriéndolo por completo con el calor de su cuerpo. Todos los instintos de Fei Long le estaban gritando que reaccionara con violencia, que lo insultara y se apartara; pero Mikhail estaba caliente, tan maravillosamente caliente contra él, que no pudo decidirse a renunciar a esto. Se estremeció, decidiéndose a soportar la sensación no del todo desagradable de tenerlo apartando su cabello de su oído y besando la sensible y expuesta piel detrás este. Extrañas sensaciones corrían por todo su destrozado cuerpo y frunció el ceño.

« _Es la fiebre_ » trató de tranquilizarse mientras derivaba nuevamente hacia su inconsciencia _. «Es solo la fiebre. Lo apartaré en un momento. Solo un momento...»_

Pero se quedó dormido incluso antes de poder terminar su pensamiento.

* * *

En unos días regreso con los capítulso restantes. Gracias a quienes siguen este fic y han dejado comentarios. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando :)


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Estaba soñando.

Era la misma pesadilla recurrente que lo atormentaba desde que podía recordarlo, pero había algo sutilmente diferente esta vez; algo imprevisible que él no podía situar.

Siempre había un patrón definido en sus sueños y siempre la misma mujer frecuentándolos —la madre que nunca había conocido tomando un rostro en sus fantasías. Llevaba un ligero y largo vestido blanco y tenía un suntuoso y espléndido cabello que ondeaba a su alrededor con el viento. Cuando era niño, a menudo despertaba gritando cuando soñaba con ella y su padre le mostraba las escasas fotografías que tenía de su verdadera madre, tratando de calmar su terror. Pero aquella mujer que había muerto al parirlo para él era una extraña. No había nada familiar en su triste y ordinario rostro, mientras que la mujer que lo visitaba todas las noches lucía justo como _él_ ; con sus ojos, su cabello y las suaves, más maduras líneas de _su_ rostro.

Él era el niño asustado que llevaba entre sus brazos mientras corría bajo la lluvia con furiosos perros pisándole los talones, pero su huida siempre terminaba igual. Hombres en trajes negros los atraparían y apuntaban un arma en su rostro. Ella imploraría con terror, lloraría, pero el arma de todas formas se dispararía, ahogando sus gritos con el ensordecedor estruendo y silenciándola para siempre. Su sangre salpicaría en su rostro y siempre se sentía tan real, tan viscosa y caliente, que era difícil creer que era solo producto de su depravado subconsciente.

Cuando Fei Long observaba al dominante hombre delante de su cadáver, no podía ver su rostro. Por más que se esforzara, más densa la máscara de sombras parecía ser y su identidad permanecía oculta perpetuamente. Si no fuera por este misterio, su pesadilla hubiera parecido casi un recuerdo, excepto por el hecho de que tal incidente no podía haber sucedido. Sabía cómo era su madre y cómo había muerto. Su padre le había contado todo sobre ella hace mucho tiempo, con la esperanza de reprimir las recurrentes pesadillas.

Pero el miedo lo despertó como siempre.

El corazón le latía con violencia y le tomó demasiado tiempo calmarse. El fuego en la chimenea se había disipado en brillantes brasas, pero emitían suficiente luz como para iluminar a su alrededor todos los contornos de la habitación. Todavía estaba lloviendo y yacía en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo solícito de Mikhail Arbatov. El hombre dormía tranquilamente a su lado y el fuego agonizante iluminaba sus rizos dorados y desordenados con un brillante destello de color rojo.

El ruso había permanecido despierto a su lado durante bastante tiempo, velando sus sueños. Un viejo y desgastado libro con muchas puntas dobladas descansaba sobre su pecho, aún confinado en el laxo agarre de su mano. Fei Long entrecerró un poco los ojos para leer el descolorido cirílico en la desaliñada portada.

 _Есе́нин_ _._ *

Bostezó, deseando quedarse despierto, pero el cansancio lo sumergió nuevamente en sus sueños, prolongando su agonía. Caminaba penosamente a través del espeso y oscuro fango de incertidumbre y sabía que estaba soñando, ya que reconocía el habitual escenario de sus temores. La noche era húmeda y tenía frío. Un frío terrible. Los ladridos de los perros resonaban en sus oídos, aumentando en un incesante caos de ruido.

 _«¡Despierta!»_ quiso gritar, pero incluso cuando se las arreglaba para arrastrarse fuera de ese oscuro y sofocante terror, no encontraba alivio; puesto que no lograba mantenerse despierto. Los momentos de conciencia eran breves y marcados por unos ojos azules mirándolo con preocupación y por unas manos amplias y gentiles luchando por enfriar su piel febril.

Sus piernas eran pesadas como el plomo y no era capaz de correr con la velocidad que sabía era capaz de hacerlo. Sus adoloridos pies se enredaban en los húmedos matorrales, haciéndole tropezar, hasta que finalmente lo incorrecto de toda esta situación se registró en su confusa mente. ¡Su madre ya no estaba con él! Esta vez, era _él_ quien corría, no la mujer y para su infinito terror ya no podía diferenciarla de él mismo, ¡como si se hubieran transformado en uno!

¡Se había convertido en ella!

Estaba descalzo y sangrado y cada paso que daba era una infinita agonía. Vestía una túnica larga y fluida justamente como ella lo había hecho antes y el ruedo se arrastraba por el lodo espeso y negro, frenándolo. Blanca. ¡La túnica era del color de la muerte y era él quien la llevaba puesta! Aterrado, miró a sus manos vacías y extendidas y descubrió que ellas también estaban cubiertas de un rojo oscuro y viscoso.

Sangre. Siempre había sangre adhiriéndose a sus manos, cuando todo lo que anhelaba era tenerlas limpias.

Elusivos pedazos de sus recuerdos se estaban burlando de él, justo fuera de su alcance. Perseguía las efímeras piezas de claridad, pero siempre se desvanecían tan pronto como trataba de aferrarse a ellas. Los perros se estaban acercando y sabía que pronto lo iban a atrapar. Estaba frío, desesperadamente frío, sin embargo parecía como si estuviera quemándose por dentro al mismo tiempo. Su boca estaba seca y deseaba un poco de agua, pero a pesar del frío y húmedo escenario no había nada para beber ya que todo a su alrededor era fétido, viscoso y maloliente, como la misma muerte.

Escuchó hablando a alguien y trató de aferrarse a ese sonido con desesperado fervor. Con un esfuerzo inhumano corrió tras las palabras, concentrándose en lo que estaban diciendo. Para su sorpresa, no se desvanecían como todo lo demás a su alrededor lo hacía, sino que se hacían más claras. Ruso. Estaban hablando en ruso. Era Mikhail quien hablaba y el sonido de su voz baja y ronca obligó a retroceder a su pesadilla.

Fei Long abrió sus pesados párpados y volteó hacia donde provenía el sonido. Arbatov estaba discutiendo con alguien por teléfono y el tono de su voz parecía urgente y preocupado. A pesar de que no entendía el idioma, Fei Long supo que se trataba de él. Relámpagos destellaron, iluminado brevemente la habitación, y Fei Long observó el libro desaliñado de Mikhail tirado en la cama junto a él, donde el peso había dejado una marca en las sábanas. El trueno que seguía al luminoso relámpago aseguraba que lo peor de la ira de la tormenta estaba cerca. Mikhail sostenía un termómetro en su mano y no dejaba de mirarlo con angustia. Finalmente, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la tempestad con desesperación. La lluvia no daba señales de ceder e impulsada por el viento se estrellaba contra el cristal con una violencia espectacular.

La voz de Mikhail se desvaneció inevitablemente en la impasible oscuridad, enterrada bajo el rugir de sus mayores miedos. Los perros estaban ladrando otra vez y mientras más se esforzaba por avanzar, más difícil parecía ser. Gritó con frustración, impotente, sabiendo que el fin estaba cerca. Cuando lo alcanzaran iban a dispararle, justo como le habían disparado a su madre.

Con la fuerza que apenas fue capaz de reunir se obligó a avanzar, pero gruesas ramas le cerraban el paso y sin importar cuánto le arañaran, desgarrándo sus ropas y cortando su piel, solo se hacían más densas. Los perros se aproximaban, cerniéndose sobre él. Corría, tropezándose y cayendo profundamente en el agua oscura y maloliente... solo para descubrir que era demasiado espesa y cenagosa para ser agua.

¡Para su horror infinito, se dio cuenta de que no era lluvia lo que estaba cayendo de los cielos! Era tinta negra y manchaba toda la tierra a su alrededor.

Su perseguidor finalmente lo alcanzó y Fei Long se volvió hacia su cruel risa, sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría después. Sabía que vería el cañón de un arma y cuando levantara la vista para observar a quien la sostenía, despertaría de puro terror, antes de reconocer su rostro.

Solo que esta vez las cosas no sucederían de esta manera. Esta vez, vio a un hombre que conocía muy bien.

 _Asami._

Las líneas de su hermoso perfil parecían muy perversas, y sus destellantes ojos brillaban de un dorado aterrador mientras levantaba su mano y apretaba el arma contra la frente de Fei Long.

« _No —_ exclamó Fei Long, sacudiendo la cabeza—. _¡Tú no estás aquí_. _No eres real. ¡No tendré miedo esta vez_!»

Asami empezó a reír, impávido ante su negación.

 _«Pero me tienes miedo»,_ dijo y la pistola cliqueó mientras la alistaba.

 _ _«_ ¡No! —_gritóFei Long, alejándose de él con terror—. _¡No te convertirás en mi pesadilla! ¡No lo permitiré_!»

 _«¡Incluso aquí, no tienes control sobre mí! —S_ e burló Asami, frío, cruel e indiferente—. _¡Voy a hacer lo que me plazca_!»

« _No_ », susurró Fei Long, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

 _«Esta noche —_ Sonrió Asami—, _¡te daré tu final»._

Fei Long sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente. Entonces lo recordó: había seguido a este hombre en medio de la nada, a una propiedad rodeada por bosques y se había perdido en la tormenta. La lluvia era real y los perros eran reales. La persecución había sucedido y había sido capturado. Había un sótano —¡recordó ese sótano! Y entonces también recordó que Asami lo había dejado allí para que muriera solo.

«¡ _No_!» gruñó y se alejó, pero sus pies se enredaban en el ruedo de su túnica, haciéndole caer de espaldas en el lodo oscuro y viscoso.

 _«¡Sí!»._ El cañón del arma entró en su visión.

 _«Despierta —_ se dijo desesperadamente, el terror lo estaba asfixiando. Mikhail estaba allí. Él había ido a rescatarlo. Él ya le había salvado de este hombre. Lo había salvado de sí mismo—. _¡Es un sueño, despierta!»_

Asami continuó riéndose de él y su dedo apretó el gatillo. Fei Long gritó, luchando por tratar de escapar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que alguien estaba... ¿sosteniéndolo?

 _«¡Despierta!»_

Se movía violentamente contra las manos que lo estaban sosteniendo, perdido en su terror.

—¡Despierta! !Fei Long, despierta! —Las manos eran fuertes, estaban calientes y eran reales—. ¡Estás soñando! ¡Fei Long, por favor, regresa!

El arma se disparó pero el sonido resonante era un trueno, solo un trueno, y sus ecos ya estaban disipándose a través de la distancia. La fantasmal escena a su alrededor se desvaneció en la oscuridad y despertó bañado en sudor y temblando completamente.

 _«Estoy vivo»,_ pensó con sorpresa. Le llevó varios segundos dar sentido a su entorno. No había ningún bosque a su alrededor, solo una habitación cálida y cómoda. El agarre en sus antebrazos le estaba lastimando y parpadeó en dirección al rostro preocupado de Mikhail.

—¿Fei Long? ¿Fei Long, me escuchas?

—Sí —respondió y Mikhail suspiró de alivio. Su agarre se relajó y Fei Long levantó sus temblorosas manos. Entrecerró los ojos, buscando la sangre. No podía librarse de la sensación de que sus manos estaban sucias, pegajosas y húmedas, pero no encontró nada. Estaban limpias y sus largos dedos parecían muy delgados y pálidos en la escasa luz.

—Todo está bien, cariño —le dijo Mikhail, acariciando suavemente su mejilla—. ¡Olvídate de su nombre! ¡Él no podrá lastimarte nunca más! —Se inclinó y besó sus labios—. ¡Nunca volverá a lastimarte otra vez, lo juro!

* * *

En vista de que mañana es el cumpleaños del Hermoso Dragón de Baishe, pues qué mejor manera de celebrar que actualizando este fic. Para Marzo les tengo una sorpresa, algo que debí compartir hace muchísimo tiempo con ustedes ;)

Cuídense y disfruten esta actualización.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **thegreymoon**. (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Mikhail comenzaba a adormecerse y sin darse cuenta empezó resbalarse de su posición en el alféizar de la amplia ventana. Despertó abruptamente y se sacudió, logrando apenas recuperar el equilibrio antes de hacer el ridículo y estrellarse contra el suelo. Sin aliento, permaneció allí hasta que la descarga de adrenalina cesó, maldiciendo al tortuoso sueño que había reptado hasta él, atrapándolo con la guardia baja. Exhausto como estaba ni siquiera podía empezar a hacer justicia a cómo se sentía. Bostezó considerablemente y miró su reloj, sorprendido al ver que apenas minutos habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo había observado. El desvelo estaba jugando con su percepción y sentía como si hubiera perdido el rastro de una pequeña eternidad.

La tormenta estaba cesando. Aún podía escuchar los truenos, pero ya eran solo extenuados estruendos en algún lugar lejano. Cuando miraba por la ventana, los relámpagos brillantes parecían distantes y débiles, como telarañas blancas en las nubes abullonadas suspendidas sobre el rojo horizonte. La cansada madrugada empezaba a nacer.

Volvió a bostezar y se estiró con placer. Sus miembros le dolieron con el flujo de la sangre regresando y encalambrado como estaba, se deleitó al saber que lo peor había quedado atrás. Necesitaba una ducha. Un cambio de ropa. Y después necesitaba dormir un poco. El sofá en la habitación de Fei Long sería perfecto; estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para vigilar personalmente cualquier cambio en el estado de su dragón, pero a una distancia respetable, porque Mikhail no creía que Fei Long respondería muy amablemente al despertarse en la misma cama con él otra vez a su lado, ahora que su fiebre había bajado no habían más engaños para desdibujar las líneas de lo que era apropiado.

Con gratos recuerdos de sus cuidados flotando todavía en su mente, Mikhail levantó la vista y saltó hacia atrás dando un grito. Unos ojos oscuros y hostiles lo estaban mirando desde las sombrías profundidades del pasillo. Un rostro delgado y pálido formado por amargas líneas pereciendo una cosa salida desde las más inciertas pesadillas, caminaba espontáneamente, invadiendo su mundo de vigilia.

—¡Tío! —le reprochó, con una mano en su pecho apaciguando los latidos de su aún acelerado corazón—. ¡No te escabullas de esa manera! ¡Me has dado tremendo susto!

Yuri avanzó hacia la vaga luz. Parecía profundamente malhumorado y Mikhail se preparó para el sermón que estaba seguro se aproximaba.

—¿Y? —dijo Yuri con odio—. ¿Cómo está?

—Está muchísimo mejor —respondió Mikhail alegremente, sorprendido por la pregunta—. Su fiebre ha bajado y ahora por fin está durmiendo, pero, ¡gracias por preguntar! ¡Nunca imaginé que te importara su salud!

—No me importa. —Sonrió Yuri herméticamente—. Solo me preocupo por mí. Me gustaría saber es si habrá más atentados contra mi vida en un futuro cercano y su bienestar es un buen indicador sobre lo que puedo esperar. Como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes enemigos afuera, ahora tú te atreves a ir ahí y traer al peor de ellos en tu propia...

—¿Tienes algo importante que decirme, tío? —lo interrumpió Mikhail—. Porque estoy cansado y me gustaría dormir un poco.

—Esto _es_ importante, imprudente, irresponsable...

—¡Muy bien, después me lo dirás! —Mikhail lo cortó de golpe alegremente y pasó junto a él ya que al parecer este no iba a quitarse del camino por su propia cuenta—. ¡Buenas noches para ti también! Te veré más tarde... ¡mucho más tarde, espero!

—Puse al Archiereus y a su séquito en un avión lejos de aquí hace casi media hora —espetó Yuri con los dientes apretados—. Espero que estés satisfecho con la vergüenza que has traído sobre nosotros. Amenazar a la cabeza de nuestra Iglesia de esa manera... Nunca me he sentido tan humillado en mi vida. Felicitaciones, puedes estar orgulloso. ¡Todos estamos condenados!

—Aw, no fue tan malo. —Bostezó Mikhail—. Bueno, Fei Long si lo amenazó un poquito, ¡pero nadie resultó herido! Además, le he dado al Santo Padre una fuerte donación, la cual le ayudará recuperarse del trauma. También prometí financiar la reconstrucción de la... de cualquiera de sus proyectos de lavado de dinero, me perdonó por todas las molestias. ¡Incluso prometió rezar por mi alma eterna sin costo adicional! ¿No es eso amable de su parte?

—¡Blasfemia! —susurró Yuri—. ¡Arderás en el infierno por tu falta de fe, hijo mío! _¡Arderás!_ ¡Aunque me rompa el corazón decirlo, me temo que nada podrá redimirte ahora! ¡Haz llegado demasiado lejos por el camino de la maldad y el pecado!

Mikhail rodó los ojos, poco impresionado.

—Lo dudo —dijo casualmente—. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que pago por ello, creo que ya he comprado tu particular redención muchas veces, tío —no sólo para nosotros, ¡sino por las próximas seis generaciones de nuestra familia!

—Perdono tu insolencia —dijo Yuri en una voz baja e irritada—. Te perdono porque sé que no lo dices en serio.

—¿No?

—¡Todo esto es culpa _suya_!

—Lo siento… —Mikhail se frotó los ojos, presionándolos con fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos mientras todo su cuerpo seguía doliéndole por el cansancio—. ¿Pero lo que haga mi fe —o mejor dicho, la falta de ella— tiene que ver con alguien más que yo?

—¡Él es una horrible influencia! —dijo Yuri—. ¡Desde que lo conociste, no has vuelto a ser el mismo! ¡Recuerdo cuando sabías cuál era tu lugar! ¡Tus responsabilidades! ¡No dejarías que tu libido tuviera prioridad sobre tu sentido común, apartándote de tu camino para hacer que te maten por entrometerte en los asuntos de líderes criminales internacionales! ¡Salías con _mujeres_ , por todos los santos, ¡y ahora estás poniendo el buen nombre de tus padres en entredicho por el bienestar de un exótico y sanguinario prostituto mentalmente inestable! ¿No hay límite para tu estupidez? ¿Límites a los que no llegarías por esta... esta obsesión? ¡Él saca lo peor de ti! Te tiene embrujado y te ha desviado por siempre del camino de la moralidad, la virtud y la gracia. ¡Ahora no hay salvación para ti!

Mikhail parpadeó hacia él, viéndose un poco desconcertado por su diatriba, como si hubiera perdido el hilo de esta en algún lugar entre la primera y la segunda frase.

—Discúlpame, tío —dijo, bostezando nuevamente—. He tenido una larga noche. Ni siquiera puedo dar sentido a tu lógica en estos momentos, así que si no te importa...

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a aguantar esto? —dijo Yuri con una clara amenaza en su voz—. ¡Estás perdiendo el control y si no te encargas del problema, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano, alguien más vendrá a encargarse de él en tu lugar!

Con un rugido, Mikhail se dio vuelta; moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que su cansada postura parecía reflejar segundos atrás. Yuri ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar la amenaza antes de ser golpeado con una fuerza aplastante contra la ventana desnuda. El cristal se rompió contra su espalda y solo el marco interior de madera impidió que fuera empujado hacia afuera. Jadeó mientras Mikhail lo mantenía levantado del suelo por el cuello de su camisa. De repente, no había nada de cansancio en él —sus ojos duros y entrecerrados estaban enrojecidos e irritados, pero muy alertas y peligrosamente brillantes. Su boca estaba presionada en una línea delgada y enojada y cuando habló, su voz era grave, tensa y muy seria.

—Déjame ser bien claro, tío —espetó mientras Yuri colgaba de su mano, aferrándose a su mano y asfixiándose por su implacable agarre—. Soy muy paciente, un hombre relajado. Puedo aguantar mucho, especialmente de ti, porque eres mi familia y te quiero. Pero si te atreves a levantar aunque sea un solo dedo en contra de Fei Long, no te mataré simplemente —yo personalmente te despellejaré vivo y te asaré a fuego lento. ¿Me entiendes?

—¡S…¡sí! —graznó Yuri, cara roja y ojos saltones—. ¡Sí! ¡E...entiendo!

—¡Eso espero! —sonrió Mikhail amablemente, soltándolo tan brusco como lo había atacado—. Por tu bien.

Yuri se desplomó en el suelo y se agachó allí, jadeando por aire entre los fragmentos de vidrio roto. Miró con odio a su sobrino. Mikhail bostezó una vez más y se estiró, luciendo nuevamente como un hombre que necesitaba urgentemente una cama. Se arrastró hacia las sombras, dirigiéndose a la ya frecuente dirección en su habitación.

—¿Te das cuenta, no es así? —gritó Yuri a su espalda—, ¿que esta noche es un indicio de lo que será el resto de tu vida con él a tu lado? Nada más que oscuridad, caos y tormenta.

—La oscuridad pasa y el caos se dispersa, mi querido tío, así que no te preocupes demasiado por mi futuro. —Mikhail le respondió—. Puedo soportar las tormentas.

—¿Y qué harás si no hay más que ruina a su paso? —preguntó Yuri.

Mikhail se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Tengo los recursos. Reconstruiré.

—Es así de simple, ¿eh?

Mikhail rio mientras se alejaba.

—¡Sí, tío! —dijo—. ¡En efecto, es así de simple!


End file.
